


Radioactive Mirrors

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels, NinjacookieXD



Series: Traduction Anglais-Français [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction</p><p>Tony et Loki étaient les meilleurs amis d'enfance, jusqu'à ce que Loki doive déménager. 8 ans plus tard, ils n'ont plus eu aucun contact et ils se retrouvent mais tout a changé... comment passeront-ils par-dessus ces froids secrets? FrostIron, UA école</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Radioactive Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37873) by NinjaCookieXD et Doctor Maz. 



Écrit par NinjaCookieXD et Doctor Maz, tous deux possesseurs de comptes sur fanfiction.net

**Radioactive Mirror – Chapitre un –**  
  
 _Même si la soirée était encore jeune, Tony avait eut la permission de rester à l'extérieur pour jouer. C'était le genre de nuit qu'il aimait : avoir des heures supplémentaires pour s'amuser avant d'aller diner, suivi d'une soirée familiale. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait sa famille, loin de là, c'était tout simplement qu'il préférait passer du temps avec son meilleur ami Loki. Tous les deux se rencontraient souvent dans le parc du quartier et jouaient avec l'autre. Parfois, le grand frère de Loki, Thor, les rejoignait mais il était un peu plus vieux et ne jouait pas aussi souvent avec eux qu'avec ses propres amis._  
  
 _Tony fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il trouva le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, assis sur une balançoire. Il était de dos à Tony alors il ne put le voir arriver, ce dont Tony profita pour se faufiler derrière lui et le surprendre._  
  
 _Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Loki lorsqu'il entendit le garçon approcher. Il prétendit ne pas entendre les baskets de Tony, pour ne pas désappointer son ami. Loki attendit jusqu'à ce que Tony soit directement derrière lui._  
  
 _« HEY LOK — Whoa! » cria Tony mais se bloqua les pieds à la dernière seconde et tomba face première sur Loki, les faisant tous les deux tomber sans aucune grâce._  
  
 _« Ouf. » Loki percuta le sol en premier et Tony tomba sur lui. Dans l'amas de membres, Loki libéra une main pour repousser la tête de Tony. « Lève-toi de moi, maudit maladroit. »_  
  
 _« Comment m'as-tu appelé? » dit Tony en fronçant les sourcils, mais il s'assit plutôt de façon à ce que Loki soit plaqué contre le sol. « Excuse-toi ou je ne te laisse pas te relever. » Dit-il avec un sourire vainqueur tout en croisant les bras._  
  
 _Loki fit la moue puis tira la langue vers le plus petit. Tony sortit sa langue à son tour et les deux se regardèrent un instant avant de rire, puis Tony se releva._  
  
 _« Désolé pour ça » dit-il, se penchant vers Loki pour lui tendre une main._  
  
 _Loki la prit et se releva aidé de celle-ci, essuyant ensuite la poussière de ses genoux. « Tu es pardonné. »_  
  
 _« Alors, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui? » demanda Tony, sentant que quelque chose manquait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus._  
  
 _Loki regarda ses pieds jouer avec la poussière, évitant les yeux bruns de Tony. « Pas grand-chose. Peut-on jouer maintenant? »_  
  
 _Tony remarqua le regard évasif de Loki mais ne dit rien et sourit. « Bien sûr! À quoi veux-tu jouer? »_  
  
 _« Hummm… » Loki posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en pensant. « Ohhh, je sais. » Loki attrapa la main de Tony et le tira au travers du parc, loin du coin coloré du parc pour enfant, vers un gros arbre dans le coin._  
  
 _Il avait de grosses et larges branches dans le bas, et plus fines vers le haut. Les deux garçons venaient souvent jouer dans l'arbre, prenant place sur les branches les plus hautes que Tony pouvait atteindre, et qui pouvaient soutenir aisément leurs poids combinés. Loki avait toujours été meilleur pour grimper, à cause de sa taille plus fine et acrobatique. Loki appréciait les hauteurs, assis au-dessus de tout le monde et capable de tout voir. Il adorait l'isolement et la bonne vue que ça lui donnait sur les autres, il pouvait même voir la maison de Tony depuis l'arbre. Lorsqu'il était seul dans le parc, ou avec seulement Thor, il pouvait parfois voir Tony jouer dans son jardin._  
  
 _Une fois, Loki avait grimpé trop haut pour son ami plus petit. Il avait alors tourné un pistolet imaginaire vers Tony et avait tiré derrière lui. « Pew Pew Pew ! Mourrez tous sales aliens visqueux! »_  
  
 _Tony avait souri puis avait fait un bruit étrange avec sa gorge avant de grimper près de lui. « Reviens humain! » avait-il dit en secouant les mains._  
  
 _Loki grimpa plus haut dans les branches, encourageant Tony à monter avec lui. S'agrippant d'un bras, il s'était laissé aller, atterrissant gracieusement sur ses pieds à la base de l'arbre tout en faisant une roulade derrière une poubelle. « Pew pew pew! »_  
  
 _Tony tenta de le suivre, mais au moment où il atterrit, il glissa et tomba. Ça ne le dérangea pas par contre parce qu'il détestait montrer des faiblesses aux autres, tout spécialement Loki, alors il s'était relevé et avait commencé à pourchasser l'autre._  
  
 _« Tu ne m'auras jamais en vie! » dit Loki, lançant un dernier pew vers Tony avant de courir parmi les modules de jeu. Ses longs membres l'aidèrent à monter au sommet rapidement, puis il se tourna vers Tony qui courait dans sa direction. « GRENADE! » cria Loki, mimant un lancer vers Tony avant de prétendre de se couvrir._  
  
 _Tony mima un choc puis vola sur le côté et roula de nombreuses fois sur le sol avant de s'arrêter et regarder Loki. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa ce qui manquait plus tôt : sa gomme balloune._  
  
 _Jetant un regard rapide vers les balançoires, où il s'imagina l'avoir perdu, il s'attendit à voir sa gomme au sol mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne la vit pas. Il regarda ensuite Loki et plissa les yeux au coucher de soleil des nuits d'été. Maintenant qu'il regardait mieux, il pouvait voir le morceau de gomme dans les cheveux de Loki, qui n'avait visiblement rien remarqué._  
  
 _« Ah… » Dit-il lentement._  
  
 _« Quoi? » Loki se figea, regardant Tony la mort dans l'âme._  
  
 _« J'ai euh… descend un peu. »_  
  
 _« C'est parce que je t'ai jeté une grenade? Parce que théoriquement nous n'avions pas mis de règles. »_  
  
 _« Non, euh… je pense que ma gomme est collée dans tes cheveux? » dit-il, à moitié interrogateur et à moitié constatateur._  
  
 _« Tu as — » Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent de choc tandis que ses doigts trouvèrent la gomme collée dans ses cheveux. Il tenta de la retirer mais ça avait collé beaucoup de cheveux pour former une grosse boulle. Loki descendit lentement et s'approcha de Tony. « Enlève ça. »_  
  
 _« Euh… comment? Tu veux que je tire? » Dit-il en s'approchant de l'autre garçon._  
  
 _« Je ne sais pas, enlève-la c'est tout. »_  
  
 _« OK, OK… euh. Ne bouge pas. » Dit Tony et atteignit lentement ses cheveux pour saisir la gomme. Il attendit que Loki cessât de bouger avant de tirer._  
  
 _« ow ow ow ow ! Non, non, va-t-en. » Siffla Loki lorsque la main de Tony se retira. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. « Tu vas devoir le couper… » dit-il en un sanglot._  
  
 _« E-Es-tu sûr que tu veux que je…? Je peux couper le bout mais es-tu sûr que tu préfères que ce soit moi qui le coupe? » Demanda-t-il en regardant piteusement le sol._  
  
 _« Je te fais confiance. »_  
  
 _« Pas moi, tu vas avoir l'air bizarre. » Tony se figea un instant puis mit la main dans sa poche pour sortir un couteau de poche (qu'il avait volé plus tôt pour impressionner Loki) « Je n'ai que ça. »_  
  
 _« Juste… OK, coupe ce que tu dois couper. »_  
  
 _Tony hocha la tête puis prit la main de Loki pour le guider vers les balançoires. « Assis-toi là et ne bouge pas. » Dit-il en repoussant les cheveux qui ne devaient pas être coupés, loin de la gomme. Loki ferma fort les yeux et attendit que ce soit terminé._  
  
 _Tony tint précieusement la mèche de cheveux avec l'objet dérangeant et tint son couteau en l'air. « Ça vient… » Dit-il avait de commencer à couper._  
  
 _Loki couina lorsque Tony tira ses cheveux, mais resta figé. « Dis-moi quand c'est fini. »_  
  
 _Tony hocha la tête puis réalisa que Loki ne pouvait voir qu'il bougeait la tête. Les cheveux étaient difficile à couper au couteau, mais après un instant il finit et tint la mèche de cheveux dans sa main. « C'est fini. »_  
  
 _Loki prit la grosse mèche de cheveux que son ami tenait, et tenta de sécher ses larmes. Il frotta ses poings contre ses yeux mais ne pouvait enlever les larmes puisqu'elles commencèrent à couler librement sur ses joues._  
  
 _Tony regarda les cheveux dans sa main puis parla au garçon en larmes en face de lui. « Ce n'est pas si mal… ça te fait mieux les cheveux courts… » Dit-il puis regarda ses pieds, gêné. « Je suis désolé Loki… » Dit-il mais Loki continua de pleurer._  
  
 _« Hey, euh, je sais ce qui te ferait arrêter de pleurer. J'ai vu mon père et ma mère le faire souvent… et ça arrête les larmes? » Dis Tony, marchant pour se retrouver en face de Loki. Clignant des yeux malgré les larmes, Loki regarda les yeux bruns de Tony. Il attendit._  
  
 _« Ferme les yeux. » Dis Tony doucement puis Loki les ferma._  
  
 _Tony attendit un moment et regarda le visage de Loki avant de se pencher et frôler ses lèvres avec celles de Loki. Ils restèrent connectés quelques secondes avant que Tony ne se retire. Il leva une main pour essuyer les larmes sur les joues de Loki et soutint son regard en souriant._  
  
 _« Voilà. » Dit-il en passant son pouce sur la joue du garçon. « Tu as arrêté. »_  
  
 _Loki le regarda, sans mot. Puis il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Frigga, qui approchait au coin de la rue. Il tourna la tête, paniqué. « Tony, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit… »_  
  
 _Tony le regarda et soupira lorsqu'il vit Frigga. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il curieusement, tournant la tête et haussant un sourcil. Loki semblait plutôt paniqué… était-il en colère que sa mère découvre tout à propos de la gomme?_  
  
 _Loki regarda ses pieds. « Nous déménageons. J'ai essayé de te le dire plus tôt mais… » Il rencontra le regard de Tony à nouveau. « C'est pour ça que je dois partir tôt. »_  
  
 _Tony sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc. « Qu…? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi? » Ses poings se serrèrent dans son dos tandis qu'il regardait Loki avec une expression blessée._  
  
 _« Père et maman veulent envoyer Thor dans une école privée de Londres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois y aller, je leur ai dit que je voulais rester ici, mais ils ne veulent pas m'écouter. » Dis tristement Loki. « Je vais t'écrire depuis ma nouvelle adresse. Tu me promets que tu vas m'écrire tous les jours? »_  
  
 _« Je vais le faire mais… » Tony sentit des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux tandis qu'il cherchait à attraper les mains de Loki. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles! » dit-il, têtu._  
  
 _Loki sembla sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. « Je ne veux pas non plus. » Il se sépara. « Merci, pour avoir arrêté mes larmes. » Loki lui lança un sourire triste et se retourna pour marcher vers sa mère._  
  
 _« Loki… » Dis Tony tout bas, tendant sa main vers le garçon qui s'en allait. Loki se tourna et un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'en allait avec sa mère, puis regarda ailleurs lorsque Tony tomba sur les genoux. « LOKI! »_  
  
/…/  
  
« AHH! » cria Tony en s'asseyant dans son lit. Il haleta un moment, retrouvant son souffle. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il pleurait.  
  
« Merde… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en essuyant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas fait de rêve comme ça depuis longtemps… Un de ceux où il se souvenait de ce petit garçon qui était son meilleur ami d'enfance. Il avait honte d'admettre que même s'il avait crié dans son rêve, il ne se souvenait jamais du nom hurlé lorsqu'il se réveillait. Il voulait se sentir mal, mais le fait que le garçon ne lui ait jamais écrit une seule fois, malgré la promesse, compensait pour ses regrets.  
  
Il étira ses bras en bâillant avant de sursauter en regardant le cadran. 6 h 59.  
  
Après avoir grogné et frotté son visage fatigué, il balança ses lèvres sur le côté de son lit et s'habilla pour aller à l'école. C'était la première journée après les vacances d'été, ce qui signifiait qu'il était maintenant à sa 12e année. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était excitant, mais il avait plutôt hâte à cette année.  
  
Il fut prêt en un instant, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était debout devant la porte, ses clés de voiture dans une main. Il regarda la maison derrière lui, se demandant s'il devait ou non crier à son père qu'il partait mais décida que non et quitta.  
  
 _À suivre..._  
  



	2. Chapitre 2

 

 **Radioactive Mirror – Chapitre deux –**  
  
« Tony! » appela Bruce depuis l'endroit où il était assis dans le gazon avec un groupe de cinq personnes. Tony hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu puis jogga vers eux. Il avait été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps et il était heureux de pouvoir profiter d'une petite pause. Il se laissa tomber drôlement sur le gazon et étira ses bras et ses jambes comme une étoile de mer, posant un pied sur les cuisses de Steve.  
  
« Hey les mecs. Où est Pepper? » Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que tous ses amis étaient là, sauf elle.  
  
« Elle est quelque part en train de faire visiter l'école à des garçons. »  
  
« Je crois qu'elle a un œil pour l'un d'eux en particulier. » Ajouta Natasha, s'appuyant sur Clint qui se fâcha contre elle, mais en la laissant mentir de toute façon.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui trouvez les filles. Il n'est pas beau du tout. » Dit-il.  
  
Natasha le poussa. « Ne sois pas stupide, as-tu vu la taille de ses bras? »  
  
« Ouais… ça doit être beau je suppose. »  
  
« Il y a des nouveaux? » demanda Tony sans vraiment s'en intéresser, ce qui parut dans sa voix. Steve ne le remarqua pas et répondit avec un sourire, se croyant plus intéressant :  
  
« Ouais, deux. Je ne connais pas leurs noms par contre. Un d'eux est une année de plus vieux que nous par contre. »  
  
« J'imagine que c'est le gars sexy. » Dit Bruce, se penchant en avant pour agacer Tony qui roula des yeux et se redressa.  
  
« Ouais, OK. Il ne peut pas être plus sexy que moi par contre. Je veux dire, allez les mecs, je suis Tony Stark! » Dit-il avec un sourire confiant.  
  
« Hey! » se moqua Bruce avec sa voix la plus offensée. « Et moi? J'ai entendu dire que les mecs intelligents sont plus sexys maintenant. »  
  
Clint rit tout bas.  
  
« Et bien j'ai le cerveau et l'apparence mon ami. » Dis Tony en tirant son collet de chandail et en souriant vers eux. Natasha roula des yeux.  
  
« Tu as peut-être été élu le gars le plus sexy de l'école au dernier bal, mais c'était seulement parce que tu avais flirté avec la plupart des filles pour avoir leur vote. »  
  
« Tony! » Steve se retourna et haleta, la bouche ouverte. Tony haussa presque un sourcil en réponse puis haussa les épaules.  
  
« Pas ma faute s'ils aiment mon charme ravageur. »  
  
Bruce rit. « Ça ou ces filles croient que tu vas coucher avec elles si elles votent pour toi. » Steve sembla scandalisé.  
  
Tony sourit et ignora l'expression scandalisée. « Probablement. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elles ne m'intéressaient pas… » Dit-il, se souvenant du garçon de sa jeunesse avant de secouer la tête. C'était le passé. Il n'allait probablement jamais le revoir, il était donc mieux qu'il l'oublie.  
  
« Oh. » S'amusa Bruce. « Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête? » Il secoua les sourcils suggestivement et fit un clin d'œil à Tony.  
  
« Oh oui. » Dis Tony, se tournant vers Steve pour lui lancer un regard séducteur, qui répondit en le traitant d'idiot frustré.  
  
« E-Euh q-quoi? Moi? » Couina-t-il et rougit violemment. Oh Steve était si amusant à agacer.  
  
« Tu aimerais bien. » Tony fit un clin d'œil puis secoua la tête et sourit d'excuse. « Non… je n'ai personne en ce moment. »  
  
« Hey Tony. Ce n'est pas juste, donner des espoirs à Stevie comme ça. » Sourit Clint, heureux que ne soit pas lui qui soit la cible des blagues. Derrière lui, Phil leva le regard du livre de Politique et gouvernement avancé qu'il lisait.  
  
« Vous êtes si mesquins les gars. »  
  
« Il a raison. » Dis Bruce. « Ne rions pas de Steve. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
« Plaisantons de la cervelle de moineau à la place. » Rigola Bruce et Phil sourit en entendant le gémissement familier de Clint.  
  
« Les meeeecs. Je n'ai rien d'un oiseau OK. Je ne sais même pas d'où ça vient d'ailleurs. »  
  
« Alors pourquoi es-tu accroupis au sol comme ça? » plaisanta Tony en haussant un sourcil, se laissant retomber au sol pour être couché. Il regarda le ciel et son esprit vogua vers ce garçon… se demandant à quoi il pouvait ressembler maintenant. Il fut temporairement hors de la conversation à cause de ça.  
  
« J'aime m'asseoir comme ça, c'est… confortable. » Dis Clint, tourna la tête d'un côté et de l'autre étrangement… Ouais, comme un oiseau. Les rires provinrent du groupe tandis qu'ils se séparaient en diverses conversations. Ce ne fut pas long toutefois avant que la sonnerie des cours ne sonne.  
  
« Aw man. Double cours de physique avec Fury. J'espère qu'il ne nous donnera pas de devoirs. » Grogna Clint en se levant, partant avec Bruce.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez les gars? » demanda Steve à Phil et Tony après que Natasha soit également partie.  
  
« Hum… théâtre. » Dis Phil en courant, ne voulant pas être en retard. Steve se tourna vers Tony.  
  
« Anglais avec Hill. » Dit-il en balançant son sac à dos sur son épaule.  
  
« Ah, même chose! » sourit Steve. Tony roula des yeux face à son enthousiasme puis lui donna une tape sur l'épaule tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux.  
  
Parce qu'ils arrivèrent un peu en retard, toutes les meilleures places étaient prises ne leur laissant pas le choix de l'endroit où s'asseoir. Steve finit par prendre place entre deux filles nerd à l'avant et Tony fut installé au fond dans le coin, à côté d'un gars sombre avec des cheveux noirs près des épaules ayant une ressemblance frappante avec un jeune Severus Rogue.  
  
« Euh… Hey. » Dit-il en prenant place à côté de lui.  
  
« Allo. » Dis le gars qui ne le regarda même pas, continuant à gribouiller dans son cahier.  
  
« Tony Stark! » provint la voix de Hill. « Arrête de placoter et sort ton livre. »  
  
« Anthony… » Murmura le gars aux cheveux noirs, dégustant le nom sur sa langue.  
  
Tony tressaillit comiquement puis se pencha pour prendre ses livres.  
  
« Personne ne m'a appelé comme ça depuis des années. » Il sortit son livre puis l'ouvrit avant de se tourner vers l'autre en haussant un sourcil. « Alors tu sais qui je suis maintenant. Comment tu t'appelles? »  
  
« Le Freak. » Murmura Loki, ne levant toujours pas le regard de son cahier. Les deux sourcils de Tony se relevèrent et il regarda vers le devant de la classe. 'Génial, je suis collé à côté du emo…' pensa-t-il, roulant mentalement des yeux.  
  
« Bien. Ce sont tes parents qui ont choisi? » Demanda-t-il en mordillant son crayon.  
  
« Je n'ai pas de parents. »  
  
« Et je n'ai pas de mère. Hey, que veux-tu, on se ressemble. » Dit-il. Une seconde plus tard, il fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement être proche de ce gars alors pourquoi discutait-il si intimement?  
  
« Est-elle morte? » demanda-t-il sans méchanceté.  
  
« Oui. » Répondit Tony, bougeant d'inconfort sur sa chaise, le sujet lui étant clairement douloureux.  
  
« Je suis désolé. »  
  
« Ne le sois pas, c'était il y a longtemps, j'étais tout juste en 7e année. » Dis Tony en tournant le regard pour observer par la fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté de leur table.  
  
« Tu sais, tu as toujours une mère même si elle est morte. »  
  
Tony fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. « Et comment est-ce possible? »  
  
« Elle était ta mère et elle t'aimait. Tu peux toujours te souvenir de ça. » Le garçon sourit tristement à Tony, puis retourna à son dessin.  
  
Tony se figea un instant, se disant que le gars lui semblait familier, mais il secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser ses pensées et commença à prendre des notes. « Merci, mais je ne suis pas trop sentimental alors pour moi elle est morte et j'ai dépassé ça, c'est tout. » Dit-il froidement, essayant de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle lui manquait en fait.  
  
« Les garçons, arrêtez de parler. Le cours a commencé. »  
  
« Désolé madame » dit l'autre gars. Une fois qu'elle fut tournée, il envoya la feuille sur laquelle il dessinait vers Tony. C'était un dessin plutôt détaillé de Madame Hill en train de se faire manger par un crocodile.  
  
Tony grogna puis couvrit sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort. Malheureusement, Madame Hill le remarqua et se retourna en soupirant.  
  
« Est-ce que je dois vous faire sortir? »  
  
Tony essaya d'arrêter, mais l'image lui revenait en mémoire et il rit à nouveau. « Non, ça va. » Dit-il après un instant, retournant la feuille et se concentrant sur le cours. Il ne cessa de jeter des regards à l'autre gars, se demandant où il l'avait déjà vu sans jamais poser le doigt sur la réponse.  
  
Lorsque le cours fut terminé, l'autre se leva et partit avant que Tony n'ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit. « OK, bye alors! » lança-t-il mais il roula des yeux et marcha avec Steve.  
  
/…/  
  
Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, le groupe s'assit à leur endroit habituel sauf que cette fois, quelqu'un d'autre était avec eux. Au début, Tony ne le reconnut pas, mais en s'approchant, il vit les longs cheveux blonds, la carrure musclée et un visage familier.  
  
« Thor!? » demanda Tony, heureux, en courant vers lui. Thor leva le regard et rayonna lorsqu'il vit Tony.  
  
« Tony! » lança-t-il avant de serrer le gars dans une étreinte écrasante. Avant que Tony ne puisse protester, il fut éloigné et tenu à portée de bras. « Ah, c'est bien! Comment vas-tu mon vieil ami? »  
  
« Je vais bien. Que fais-tu ici? Est-ce que ton frère est là aussi? » Dit-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
  
« Vous vous connaissez? » demanda Pepper.  
  
« Oui, Tony et moi étions amis enfants. Lui et mon frère étaient particulièrement proches. » Thor se retourna tristement vers Tony. « Loki est ici, mais j'ai peur que tu ne le reconnaisses pas. Il a beaucoup changé. Mais je vais lui laisser t'expliquer ça lui-même. Je crois que ça lui fera du bien d'avoir un ami… d'avant. »  
  
« Loki! C'est son nom! » Dit Tony puis leva les mains d'excuses tandis que Thor penchait la tête, confus. « Désolé, mauvais souvenirs et il n'a pas gardé le contact… attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par d'avant? Qu'est-il arrivé? Où est-il? »  
  
« Loki est… » Thor se tourna pour regarder derrière lui puis revint vers Tony. « Quelque part ici. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il acceptera que je te raconte tout moi-même. » Thor sembla triste. « Je ne savais pas que tu vivais encore ici. »  
  
Tony fronça les sourcils. « OK. Oui je vis ici, je ne suis pas encore parti. Est-ce que tu, euh, aurais une idée d'où il peut être maintenant? » Il se tourna sur place anxieusement et tenta de regarder tout autour à sa recherche.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Pepper fut assez gentille pour nous montrer la bibliothèque, alors peut-être est-il là-bas. »  
  
« OK, je vais aller voir. Désolé, je te retrouve plus tard, j'ai juste… j'ai besoin de le voir. » Dis Tony puis courut pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.  
  
Tony ne le trouva pas immédiatement, mais lorsqu'il allait partir, il capta le regard vers du garçon mystérieux aux cheveux noirs de son cours d'anglais.  
  
'Attend… ce n'est pas… ça ne peut pas…' pensa-t-il en marchant lentement vers le gars, ses yeux ne le quittant jamais. Maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, il pouvait voir les similarités avec le garçon de sa jeunesse. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'incrédulité en s'approchant.  
  
« Loki…? » demanda-t-il lentement, voulant confirmer ses doutes avant de faire un fou de lui-même. Le garçon l'ignora. « Loki… c'est vraiment toi n'est-ce pas? » Le garçon soupira et releva la tête de son livre.  
  
« Oui c'est moi Stark. Heureux que tu aies remarqué. »  
  
Tony fit un grand sourire, ne remarquant pas à quel point il semblait déplaire à l'autre. « Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment toi! Je croyais ne jamais te revoir! Je suis si désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu plus tôt. Ah… je suis un tel con de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais tu es si différent! Tes cheveux sont plus courts, mais ça te va bien! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça t'allait bien. Comment vas-tu? Quoi de neuf ces temps-ci? Pourquoi toi et Thor êtes de retour? » Lança Tony sans prendre de souffle, debout devant Loki.  
  
« Odin détestait Londres et Thor avait presque fini l'école, alors Odin a décidé que c'était le temps de nous éloigner de nos vies sur un coup de tête pour revenir dans notre vieille maison. Et bien sûr, Thor, Frigga et moi avons été forcés de suivre. » Soupira Loki et ferma son livre. « Et je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on se reverrait également. J'en ai entendu un paquet sur toi depuis les trois heures que je suis ici. » Se moqua Loki. « Semblerait que tu es le populaire charmeur de ces dames. » Il se leva et lança un sourire sarcastique vers Tony en tentant de s'éloigner.  
  
« Hey attend » Tony attrapa son bras pour essayer de l'arrêter. « Ils m'aiment pour mon apparence et mon nom de famille, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par elles. » Attendez… quoi? Pourquoi avait-il senti le besoin de dire ça? Tony fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi appelles-tu ta famille par leurs prénoms? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?  
  
« Écoute... » Loki se tourna brusquement pour s'éloigner de lui. « C'est mieux si tu restes loin de moi OK? Je ne suis pas de bonne fréquentation. »  
  
« Quoi? Pourquoi? Loki, qu'est — »  
  
« D'après toi, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais reçu de lettres? » dit Loki d'un ton cassant. « Juste… laisse-moi seul. »  
  
Tony essaya de ne pas paraître blessé lorsque Loki retira son bras et s'éloigna, mais il ne pouvait pas rester impassible.  
  
Quelque chose était clairement arrivé avant qu'il ne parte. Quelque chose qui l'avait changé, et pas en bien. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Thor… Attendez. Loki n'avait-il pas dit plus tôt que ses parents étaient morts? Non, il avait l'air d'en parler comme s'ils étaient encore en vie…  
  
Tony soupira et passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux avant de retourner voir ses amis.  
  
/…/  
  
« L'as-tu trouvé? » demanda Thor lorsque Tony revint vers eux.  
  
Tony hocha la tête sérieusement. « Ouais… il était distant par contre… Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé entre Frigga et Odin? Il m'a dit que vos parents… étaient morts? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Est-ce pour ça que vous êtes revenus? »  
  
« Quoi? Non. » Thor gratta le derrière de sa tête confus, et tout le monde les regarda.  
  
Thor prit Tony à part où personne ne pourrait les entendre. « Tu ne dois pas dire à Loki que je t'ai dit ça. » Tony hocha la tête. « Je ne savais rien de tout ça avant, mais Loki a trouvé avant moi. » Tony hocha à nouveau la tête. « Loki a appris qu'il avait été adopté. Il ne voit plus Frigga et Odin comme ses parents. Il sent qu'il n'a plus de vrais parents, même si père et mère le voient toujours comme leur enfant. » Thor sembla attristé. « Il ne m'appelle plus son frère, et il est plus distant. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit profondément troublé, personne ne peut l'atteindre... J'ai espéré que toi tu y arrives, mais ça fait si longtemps… »  
  
Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent de choc. « Il a été… adopté? » demanda-t-il lentement. « Wow… je veux dire, oui je savais qu'il avait l'air différent de vous mais… wow… j'imagine qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris? »  
  
« Mère et Père auraient dû lui en parler il y a longtemps. »  
  
Tony n'ajouta rien et ne fit que penser. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ça avait pu changer Loki. Bien sûr, il était tout désigné pour être en colère, mais aller aussi loin que de se séparer de sa famille adoptive et ses amis d'enfance? Tony secoua la tête.  
  
« L'a-t-il découvert lui-même? Où est-ce qu'ils le lui ont dit? »  
  
« Il a trouvé. Personne ne m'a dit comment »  
  
Tony hocha la tête. « Il est intelligent. Ça ne prenait pas un génie pour le découvrir, sans offense. Je suis désolé… j'aurais aimé pouvoir aider mais… on dirait qu'il a prévu m'ignorer autant que toi. » Soupira-t-il, sentant son cœur se briser.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars? Vous avez l'air si sérieux… » Demanda Clint, faisant se tourner Thor et Tony, qui virent que tous les regardaient.  
  
« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Dis Tony rapidement puis prétendit regarder quelque chose sur son téléphone, comme si ça l'aiderait à ne pas en parler davantage. Bien sûr, Clint continua quand même.  
  
« Et bien, il se passe clairement quelque chose. Aussitôt que quelqu'un dit qu'il n'y a rien, il y a quelque chose. »  
  
« Pas de tes affaires l'oiseau. » Dit Tony en souriant sarcastiquement, puis rangea son téléphone et sourit à Thor. « Et bien, c'était amusant de vous revoir à nouveau, même si… » Il ne continua pas mais Thor comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
Thor sourit et lui tapa l'épaule. « Moi aussi, ami Tony. Bien, mangeons avec les autres. »  
  
Tony sourit, hocha la tête puis s'assit avec les autres.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

 

 **Radioactive Mirror – Chapitre trois —**  
  
Le reste de la journée, ainsi que la nuit, passèrent à toute vitesse et avant même que Tony ne s'en rende compte, il se tenait à nouveau devant les grilles de l'école ce matin.  
  
Il s'étira et bâilla avant de marcher lentement vers son premier cours. Même s'il était encore tôt selon ses critères, il était en retard à son cours alors lorsqu'il entra dans la classe de biologie, tous rirent derrière leurs livres tandis que le professeur leur lançait un regard noir.  
  
« Désolé je suis en retard, mon réveil est tombé en panne. » Tony marcha vers sa place encore endormis, remarquant une tête aux cheveux noirs dans la pièce.  
  
Loki était la seule personne dans la salle qui n'avait pas réagi ou même regardé vers lui, ce qui l'avait blessé, mais il s'assit à sa place et tenta d'écouter le professeur.  
  
Loki recommença à gribouiller dans son cahier, évitant tout contact visuel avec Tony. Tony qui continua à lui jeter des regards, l'analysant. Il semblait plus génial qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé. Ses cheveux courts caressaient sa longue nuque parfaitement et il semblait si studieux. Après un instant, Tony rougit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il le regardait depuis trop longtemps, puis détourna les yeux.  
  
À la moitié du cours, Stark sentit que quelque chose frappa le derrière de la tête. Il prit le morceau de papier froissé qui l'avait percuté et le défit pour découvrir un dessin de Mr Selvig se tenant sur un petit bateau, encerclé par des requins. En dessous, d'une élégante main d'écriture étaient tracés les mots : je suis désolé. Lorsque Tony se retourna vers Loki, sa tête était déjà penchée vers ses livres.  
  
Il sourit, retourna la feuille et commença à griffonner quelque chose. Loki regarda Tony lorsqu'il sentit la boulette de papier frapper sa propre tête mais ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un sourire mystérieux tandis que Tony lui pointait le papier avant de se retourner.  
  
Loki soupira et déroula la feuille à nouveau. Sur le verso se trouvait un visage faisant un clin d'œil et les mots C'est OK, je suis certain que tu ne savais pas que je pouvais devenir si génial en ton absence alors tu as voulu m'ignorer par jalousie. Loki releva les yeux et haussa un sourcil.  
  
Tony regarda tout autour et sourit lorsqu'il jura avoir vu le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Loki. Ce dernier écrivit à nouveau dans son cahier. Au moment où Selvig ne regardait pas, il froissa la page et la tira vers la tête de Tony.  
  
Tony haussa son propre sourcil de surprise lorsqu'il échappa volontairement son crayon sur le sol pour pouvoir ramasser le papier. Il regarda à nouveau Loki qui haussa un sourcil en retour puis revint au professeur.  
  
Tony ouvrit rapidement la note et la lut.  
  
Ça pourrait être vrai, mais tu es devenu moins mignon que tu ne sembles le penser.  
  
Tony ricana, attirant l'attention de plusieurs étudiants autour de lui qui jetait des regards bizarres. Tony leur haussa un sourcil et ils regardèrent ailleurs, sauf Bruce qui était assis à côté de lui, qui prit plus de temps que les autres avant de regarder ailleurs.  
  
Tony répondit : Ouh bébé! Mais je crois qu'il y a plusieurs filles qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec toi. Il froissa ensuite le papier et le relança à Loki.  
  
La prochaine note que Tony reçu se lisait ainsi : Quel est le nom du gars aux lunettes à côté de toi? Je trouve qu'il est plutôt sexy. Voudrais-tu lui dire que je suis intéressé?  
  
Loki sourit pendant que Tony lisait son message. Il regarda le papier puis répondit : Je ne pense pas qu'il soit ton genre, je n'essaierai même pas.  
  
Loki fit un rictus, répondit et sa boulette atterrit directement sur le bureau de Bruce. Tony l'attrapa avant son ami. Jaloux Stark? Ce dernier serra les dents. Il savait ce que voulait Loki et ça ne marcherait pas…  
  
Il répondit : Tu. Le. Voudrais. Odinson.  
  
Alors donne-lui mon numéro, écrivit Loki, son numéro de cellulaire écrit en dessous, et encore en dessous était écrit : Et ce n'est pas Odinson, juste Loki.  
  
Tony roula des yeux, puis lança accidentellement son papier vers le gars à côté de Loki, qui le regarda, confus. Tony tressaillit puis secoua la tête et pointa Loki. Le gars haussa un sourcil puis plaça la note en face de Loki, qui manqua s'étouffer en se retenant de rire.  
  
Après avoir vu le rougissement sur le visage de Tony, il sourit, ouvrit la note et la lut : il n'est pas aux gars.  
  
Tu me sous-estimes Stark. J'aime les défis. Écrivit-il. Rencontre-moi derrière l'immeuble dans une demie heure. Il lança la note et recommença à travailler.  
  
Tony fronça les sourcils et le regarda une dernière fois avant de retourner à son propre travail, se demandant ce que Loki avait prévu de faire.  
  
/…/  
  
Par chance, Tony avait du temps libre ensuite alors il alla derrière l'immeuble à la recherche de Loki, mais lorsqu'il arriva le gars aux cheveux noirs n'était pas encore arrivé.  
  
Ce ne fut pas long avant que Loki arrive, se tenant droit devant Tony. Ils restèrent debout dans un silence gênant jusqu'à ce que Loki attire son ami d'enfance pour une étreinte.  
  
Lorsque Loki le relâcha, il le regarda, légèrement embarrassé. « Je te dois des explications. »  
  
Tony sourit à l'embrassade puis haussa un sourcil lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. « Ouais. »  
  
L'autre l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui sur le sol, où il lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé après son déménagement. Loki expliqua comment, lorsqu'Odin lui avait demandé pourquoi il voulait écrire à Tony, Loki avait dû lui raconter le baiser et comment Odin lui avait interdit de reparler à Tony. Lorsqu'Odin avait découvert que Loki était gay, il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment son enfant et qu'il était adopté. Lorsque Loki eut fini, il se tourna vers Tony. « Tu me manquais. Je n'avais jamais eu d'autre ami. Lorsque je t'ai vu l'autre jour, tu semblais si différent. Je pensais que tu avais changé. Les autres me disaient comment tu étais devenu populaire, et je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais probablement plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. »  
  
« Quoi? Bien sûr que je veux que tu restes mon ami Lokes! » dit Tony puis attira Loki dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Tu me manquais aussi. JE suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé, j'aurais aimé pouvoir être là. »  
  
Il s'éloigna légèrement mais resta proche. « Juste pour que tu saches, toutes ces filles dont tu as entendu parler, qui auraient été avec moi… aucune n'était bien. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié… Sauf ton nom mais, et bien, ça faisait vraiment longtemps et tu ne m'avais pas écrit mais, eh bien, maintenant je sais pourquoi. » Il sourit, s'excusant. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué aussi par contre. »  
  
Loki sourit et tendit la main. « Amis? »  
  
Tony baissa les yeux vers la main, déglutit avant de le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire en prenant sa main. « Ouais, certainement! »  
  
/…/  
  
Après que les deux aient remis certaines pendules à l'heure, ils durent aller prendre leur pause déjeuner. Tony voulait que Loki vienne rencontrer ses amis mais il lui dit qu'il avait besoin de ramasser quelque chose et le verrait sûrement plus tard.  
  
Lorsque Tony arriva vers ses amis, il avait un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres qui refusait de le quitter, ce qui lui mérita une série de sourcils haussés.  
  
« Hey les mecs, quoi de neuf? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.  
  
« Salut Tony, tu sembles heureux. » Demanda Bruce suspicieusement.  
  
« Ouais. Je viens d'avoir une période libre et j'ai un seul autre cours alors c'est bien. Du temps libre pour relax— je veux dire étudier. » Corrigea-t-il rapidement lorsque Steve lui lança un regard désapprobateur.  
  
Bruce rit puis baissa la voix pour que seul Tony l'entende : « Ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec les notes pendant le cours de bio n'est-ce pas? »  
  
« Je euh, quoi, hum, de quelles notes tu parles? » rit nerveusement Tony puis jeta un regard à Clint tandis que tous commençaient à écouter ce qu'il disait. Il ne paya pas attention par contre, plus intéressé par ce que Bruce disait.  
  
« Tony. » Bruce sembla sévère. « N'essaie pas de me mentir. »  
  
Tony le regarda un instant avant de soupirer et lui sourire. « J'ai retrouvé un vieil ami. »  
  
Bruce sourit. « C'est bien. »  
  
« Putain que oui! » sourit Tony avant de retourner son attention vers la conversation du groupe, jusqu'à ce que Thor le salue de la main pour attirer leur attention.  
  
« Mes amis, nouveaux et ancien » Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Tony qui haussa un sourcil vers lui. « Cette fin de semaine, je fais un party chez moi. Mes parents seront sortis pour la fin de semaine alors j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne façon de connaître tout le monde. Qu'en dites-vous? »  
  
« Est-ce que Loki sera là? » demanda Tony sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
  
Thor lui sourit. « Il est invité. »  
  
Tony continua de sourire puis rougit légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de lâcher. S'il ne venait pas, ça signifiait qu'il pourrait passer une soirée entière avec Loki et peut-être aller quelque part avec lui?  
  
Il avait toujours aimé Loki, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'il avait été en colère de ne pas recevoir de lettres. Il se demandait si Loki savait aussi… il avait peut-être des soupçons à propos de ses sentiments… ou peut-être aimait-il vraiment Bruce…  
  
Tony se frotta le front de frustration. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de deviner? De toute façon, une soirée avec Loki… C'était bien. Il se retourna vers Thor pour entendre les détails.  
  
« J'ai invité plusieurs personnes et leur ait dit de venir vers 19 h 30. Il y aura de la bière et de la pizza. »  
  
« Super! Alcool et filles, bon combo » sourit Clint puis donna un coup de coude à Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Ai-je raison Tony? »  
  
Tony sourit mais ce n'était pas authentique. Personne sauf Bruce et Thor ne sembla le remarquer par contre.  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr. »  
  
Bruce lança un sourire à Tony signifiant qu'il savait, puis se retourna pour voir Natasha frapper la tête de Clint avec sa chaussure.  
  
Tony sourit face à la scène puis se rassit et commença à penser à ses plans durant le party de la fin de semaine.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

 

 **Radioactive Mirrors – Chapitre quatre –**  
  
Le téléphone de Loki vibra dans sa poche tandis qu'il était étendu sur son lit. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui venait de le texter puisqu'il avait peu d'amis. Il haussa un sourcil au numéro inconnu mais lorsqu'il lut le message il sourit.  
  
 _'Hey, c'est Tony.'_  
  
'Tu as volé mon numéro' répondit Loki, même s'il avait prévu dès le début que Tony le prenne.  
  
 _'Coupable. Que fais-tu? ' vint la réponse, un instant après celle de Loki._  
  
'Rien.'  
  
 _'Génial. Alors j'ai entendu dire que Thor faisais une fête samedi? '_  
  
'Oui' répondit rapidement Loki.  
  
 _'Est-ce que je vais te voir là-bas? '_  
  
'Pas si je n'y suis pas obligé. Je n'aime pas les fêtes de Thor'  
  
 _'Même si je suis là ;) '_  
  
'Je ne crois pas pouvoir m'entendre avec tes amis'  
  
 _'Ils vont t'aimer, j'en suis sûr :)'_  
  
'C'est ce qu'on verra'  
  
 _'Si tu ne viens pas, je vais trouver ta chambre et te sortir de là. Juste pour te prévenir ;)'_  
  
'Ma porte a un verrou Anthony'  
  
 _'Je suis un génocide'_  
  
Loki regarda le message texte, confus, avant de recevoir un nouveau message. ' _*Génie. Autocorrection._ ' Et puis un troisième : ' _Et s'il te plait, c'est Tony maintenant._ '  
  
'Non ce ne l'est pas'  
  
 _'Ok, laisse-moi reformuler. Je préfère être appelé Tony, plus personne ne m'appelle Anthony.'_  
  
'Moi je le fais'  
  
Il y eut une petite pause entre leurs messages, plus longue qu'avant lorsque Tony répondait instantanément.  
  
 _'… d'accord.'_  
  
'Que fais-tu maintenant? '  
  
 _'je masturbe'_  
  
Loki échappa son téléphone.  
  
Le message fut rapidement suivi par : ' _Je procrastine! Je le jure à dieu, ça a corrigé tout seul!_ '  
  
'Ah ha'  
  
 _'Ne rit pas de moi'_ Le ton du texte sembla signifier que Tony était gêné, mais de l'autre côté de la conversation, le brun s'étouffait pour retenir son rire.  
  
'Mais c'est trop facile' vint la réponse de Loki  
  
 _'Uhuh. Je dois y aller et arrêter de PROCRASTiner. On se voit demain :)_ ' Répondit Tony.  
  
'Uhuh'  
  
/…/  
  
Le lendemain, Loki s'assit à côté de l'ami de Tony, Bruce, dans son cours.  
  
« Hey » dit simplement le gars aux cheveux noirs lorsque Loki prit place à côté de lui.  
  
Loki le reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir vu dans le cours d'anglais.  
  
« Allo » Il y eut un court mais étrange silence entre les deux avant que Bruce ne reparle.  
  
« Tu connais Tony n'est-ce pas? »  
  
« Je le connais, oui » répondit poliment Loki.  
  
« Hum, si ça ne te dérange pas, comment peux-tu le connaître? » demanda Bruce par-dessus ses lunettes. « Désolé, c'est juste… je ne crois pas que Tony ait parlé de toi avant… »  
  
« Nous avons grandi ensemble » dit Loki.  
  
« ah… cool »  
  
« Et toi, tu es le partenaire de lab de Tony c'est ça? »  
  
« Euh, ouais… dans notre cours de science. »  
  
« Oui, même si j'imagine qu'Anthony a son propre lab à la maison. Son père a toujours été fier de l'encourager à poursuivre les talents de la famille. » Lança Loki.  
  
« Son père n'a jamais… es-tu sur d'avoir grandi avec lui? » demanda Bruce, se retournant en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Eh bien oui, j'étais là. » Loki roula des yeux et se retourna à nouveau vers Bruce. « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il n'a jamais…? »  
  
« Je euh… ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. » Dit Bruce, se retournant pour se concentrer sur la copie des notes au tableau. « De plus, je ne suis pas certain que Tony veuille parler de ça. »  
  
« Exactement. » Dis Loki. « C'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu me le dises à la place. »  
  
Bruce secoua la tête. « Désolé, je ne veux pas que Tony soit en colère contre moi. »  
  
« Ok, c'est légitime. Tu préfères qu'il me le dise et soit en colère contre moi. Non, non. Je comprends. »  
  
Bruce soupira puis se pencha plus près de son cahier. « Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que, comme j'ai dit… ce n'est pas mon secret, et j'en ai déjà trop dit. »  
  
« Ok. » Dit Loki en se reculant, semblant fier de lui-même. « Alors que fais-tu ce soir? »  
  
Il fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas le regard de ses notes. « Euh, pardon? »  
  
« Est-ce que j'ai bégayé? » demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil, accompagnant le tout de son sourire le plus charmant.  
  
« Non, je… me demandais juste pourquoi tu me le demandais? » demanda Bruce en haussant le regard, rendant un regard confus à Loki.  
  
« Et bien, en tant que nouvel étudiant, je dois me faire plusieurs amis et je me demandais si tu voudrais aller au cinéma avec moi. Tu sembles gentil. » Loki sourit à nouveau. Cette fois, il calma son charme pour une innocence feinte.  
  
Les yeux de Bruce s'ouvrirent de choc un moment avant qu'il ne sourit et hausse les épaules. « Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas mais… tu ne préfèrerais pas aller là-bas avec quelqu'un du genre de Tony plutôt? »  
  
« Mais je connais déjà Anthony. » Sourit Loki. « Je ne te connais pas. » Loki se battit contre son envie de cligner des yeux, essayant d'être subtil.  
  
Bruce sembla y songer un moment avant d'acquiescer. « Ok, ça me semble amusant. »  
  
« Génial. » Loki se retourna vers son cahier. « Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à la deuxième question? »  
  
/…/  
  
C'était maintenant le soir et Loki attendait en dehors du cinéma local que Bruce arrive, déjà en retard de quelques minutes. C'était une bonne chose qu'il lui ait demandé de le rejoindre plus tôt que l'heure de représentation du film, afin qu'il ait plus de temps.  
  
« Salut » Accueillis Loki, faisant un grand sourire.  
  
« Hello. » Répondit-il. « Désolé je suis un peu en retard, j'avais du travail à faire avant de partir. »  
  
« C'est correct. Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant que le film commence, j'ai déjà nos billets. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire et du popcorn? »  
  
« Ouais, pourquoi pas. » Demanda Bruce tandis qu'ils entraient. Loki commanda un grand popcorn et un breuvage avec deux pailles, puis les donna à Bruce pendant qu'il payait.  
  
Après avoir payé, ils s'assirent pour parler pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut ensuite le temps d'entrer dans la salle alors ils allèrent chercher des places.  
  
« Je n'ai pas été au cinéma avec quelqu'un depuis des siècles. » Songea Loki.  
  
« Moi aussi. » Bruce lui sourit.  
  
Lorsque le film commença, Loki étira ses bras derrière les fauteuils de chaque côté de lui. Bruce ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop concentré sur le film qui jouait devant eux. Loki sourit et s'installa confortablement, enlevant son bras de l'autre chaise pour prendre une poignée de popcorn.  
  
Bruce en prit au même moment et s'excusa lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent. Loki rit tout bas et laissa Bruce prendre une poignée d'abord.  
  
Il sourit, désolé, puis se reconcentra sur le film.  
  
Loki sourit pour lui-même, et attendit patiemment que Bruce prendre une gorgée de son breuvage.  
  
Lorsque Bruce se pencha pour boire, Loki se pencha aussi. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une seconde, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Tous les deux s'éloignèrent rapidement, et Loki toussa de gêne tandis que Bruce regardait ailleurs.  
  
Bruce appuya sa tête sur sa main, s'éloignant de Loki mais ne fit plus aucun mouvement.  
  
« Je suis tellement désolé. » Dis Loki comme un gentilhomme.  
  
« Ça-ça va. » Dis Bruce après un moment. Loki n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il rougissait.  
  
« Vraiment? » Demanda doucement Loki.  
  
« Quoi? » Demanda Bruce, confus.  
  
« Ça va? »  
  
« Euh? Non je… je veux dire, c'est correct que ce soir une erreur? » demanda-t-il en haussant un peu la voix pour signifier que c'était une question.  
  
« C'est ce que je voulais dire. » Sourit Loki avant de retourner vers l'écran. Bruce regarda aussi l'écran mais ne dit plus rien du reste du film.  
  
Lorsqu'ils partirent, Bruce se tourna vers Loki et dit : « À propos de ce qui s'est passé quand on était là-dedans, je ne sais pas si tu, euh, as fait ça volontairement mais juste pour que tu le saches, je suis hétéro. Même si je ne l'étais pas, je crois que Tony t'aime et je ne veux pas faire ça à mon ami. »  
  
« Quoi? Anthony ne m'aime pas. Pas dans ce sens. » Rit Loki. « Ne sois pas ridicule. » Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à Bruce. « Écoute, je t'apprécie Bruce, et ça n'a rien à voir avec Anthony. Je ne vais pas abandonner. »  
  
Bruce secoua la tête. « Désolé. »  
  
Un bruit perçant provint de la poche de Loki et il tira son téléphone pour répondre. « Thor. »  
  
« Où es-tu mon frè-Loki? Mère est inquiète, tu sais comment elle est. » La voix puissante de Thor perça au travers des haut-parleurs. Aucun doute qu'il tenait le bout du microphone trop proche de sa bouche.  
  
« Je sors avec Bruce Thor. » Soupira Loki. « Je vais être à la maison dans vingt minutes. Dis à mère d'arrêter de s'inquiéter. » Il ferma le téléphone sans attendre de réponse. « Je dois y aller. On se voit à l'école? »  
  
Bruce ne dit rien pendant une seconde et hocha la tête. « Ouais, c'était… euh… amusant. On se revoit à l'école alors. » Il secoua la main pour le saluer, se tourna et s'éloigna.  
  
Loki marcha vers sa voiture, puis mit la musique au maximum.  
  
/…/  
  
Le lendemain à l'école, Loki avait un cours d'anglais mais lorsque le cours commença, il n'y avait aucun signe de Tony. Tandis que les minutes se suivaient lentement, Loki commença à s'ennuyer et se demanda où il était. Il avait même lancé une note à un gars qu'il savait être ami avec Tony, Steve, lui demandant « Où était Anthony » mais au lieu de répondre, l'autre gars se retourna et haussa les épaules. Loki soupira et secoua la tête avant de se concentrer sur son travail, songeant que Tony était sûrement malade ou séchant les cours.  
  
Ce fut une bonne demi-heure après le début du cours que Tony entra dans la classe. Il avait un gros pansement sur le visage (sur sa joue gauche) mais souriait quand même au professeur et s'excusa pour son retard, le sourire qu'il faisait n'atteignant jamais son regard. Personne sauf Loki ne le remarqua, ou s'ils avaient remarqué, ils n'en parlèrent pas. Le professeur demanda à le voir à la fin du cours et il répondit en grognant, puis marcha vers sa place. Tandis qu'il marchait, Loki remarqua qu'il boitait un peu de la jambe droite, mais il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué lui-même.  
  
« Hey, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant et en sortant son cahier tandis que tous commençaient à parler.  
  
« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage? »  
  
« Euh… rien. » Répondit-il tout bas, regardant ailleurs. « Juste… euh… je suis rentré dans quelque chose. C'est tout. » Dit-il, pas tout du convainquant.  
  
Loki sembla inquiet, mais transforma cette expression en encouragement. Il lui demanderait plus tard. Il passa son livre à Tony pour qu'il puisse copier son travail, et étudia le visage de l'autre.  
  
« Alors euh… j'ai entendu dire que tu es sorti avec Bruce la nuit dernière? » dit Tony après qu'un long silence gêné se soit installé entre eux.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu l'avais embrassé. » Tony s'arrêta mais ne releva pas la tête. « Je ne pense pas que tu sois sérieux envers lui. » Son ton sonna soudainement blessé, même si son visage était neutre.  
  
Loki releva la tête. « Quoi? Je n'ai embrassé personne. »  
  
Tony releva la tête et lui lança un regard qui disait vraiment? « Il est mon meilleur ami, il n'y a rien qu'on ne se dise pas. Il m'a dit que tu as essayé. »  
  
Loki rit. « Un malentendu, je te l'assure. »  
  
« Bien. » Dit-il sans y croire, regardant à nouveau le livre.  
  
Loki roula des yeux. « Est-ce que ça te dérange? »  
  
« Je, euh, c'est que… » Tony rougit et garda les yeux sur son travail. « Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, je ne veux pas voir aucun de vous être blessé… »  
  
Loki sourit. « C'est incroyablement gentil de ta part. » se moqua-t-il.  
  
« Ouais ouais. » Dit Tony, nonchalant. « Tu es prêt pour le party de Thor demain? »  
  
« Pourquoi voudrais-je être prêt? Je n'y vais pas? »  
  
« Awww, allez, s'il te plait? Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi. » Il releva les yeux et lança un regard piteux vers Loki.  
  
« Tu pourrais toujours venir et te joindre à moi dans mon boudoir. »  
  
« Je pourrais. Je suis curieux de le voir. Est-ce que tu dors encore avec ce cheval à huit pattes qu'on avait fait quand on était petits? » demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil amusé.  
  
Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent. « Tu te souviens de ça? »  
  
Tony rit puis lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je n'oublie pas. »  
  
Penchant la tête, Loki sourit. « Sleipnir est au bout de mon lit, oui. »  
  
« aww, mignon. » Souris Tony.  
  
Loki le pinça sous la table. « Ne le dis à personne. »  
  
Lorsqu'il le pinça, Tony tressaillit et se retira d'un coup sec. Même si Loki l'avait à peine touché, ce fut assez pour provoquer de la douleur.  
  
« Je ne le dirai pas. » Dit-il après s'être déplacé un peu et repris son sourire habituel. « Mais ça a un prix. »  
  
Loki haussa un sourcil. « Je ne fais pas de marché avec les terroristes. »  
  
« Terroristes? »  
  
« Tu me terrorises. » Loki le regarda, mordant sa lèvre du bas.  
  
Tony rit, puis prit un faux accent. « Certains me considèrent comme un terroriste, mais je me considère plutôt comme un professeur. » Loki roula des yeux. « Tu ne me verrassss jamais arriver. »(1)  
  
« Anthony, es-tu devenu fou? »  
  
Il secoua la tête et rit. « Non, c'est une citation d'un film »  
  
Leur professeur calma la classe et commença à écrire quelque chose au tableau. Loki murmura : « Rencontre-moi après le déjeuner. Nous allons sécher notre dernier cours, j'ai besoin de te parler. »  
  
« Nous allons faire ça? » dit Tony en haussant un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules. « Ok, j'en ai un de libre de toute façon. »  
  
« Ce que je veux dire c'est : on ne s'est pas tout dit. »  
  
Tony sourit en écrivant. « C'est bon. Même place que la dernière fois? »  
  
« Ne sois pas stupide. Rencontrons-nous au parc près de ta maison. »  
  
 **(1) Ici, la réplique de Tony fait référence au Mandarin dans Iron Man 3 (si vous voulez avoir un meilleur aperçu du ton de voix qu'il prend pour parler^^)**  
  
 _À suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous, je publie ce dernier chapitre en date de Radioactive Mirrors. Aussitôt que le chapitre 6 est posté en version originale, je fais mon possible pour traduire rapidement et vous partager le chapitre. En attendant, bonne lecture !

 **Radioactive Mirrors – Chapitre cinq –**  
  
Tony prit place sur une balançoire, son sac posé contre le module près de lui, et regarda le ciel. Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt et se demandait quand Loki serait là. Le parc était plutôt vide puisque la majorité des enfants étaient soit à l'école ou à la maison, ce qui signifiait qu'excepté une seule famille et quelques vieilles personnes, il était seul.  
  
Loki utilisa son pas léger à son avantage, se faufilant tout près de Tony avant d'empoigner ses côtés ce qui fit sursauter son ami, qui tomba des balançoires.  
  
Tony se tourna et jeta un regard noir vers Loki qui lui souriait de haut. « Comment peux-tu toujours être plus silencieux que moi pour te faufiler derrière les gens? » marmonna-t-il en se relevant.  
  
« C'est dans ma nature. » Sourit Loki.  
  
Tony roula des yeux et attrapa les chaines de la balançoire pour s'y agenouiller, les rapprochant tous les deux. « Tu te souviens à quel point nous venions toujours en train de jouer ici? »  
  
Loki attrapa les chaines juste au-dessus des mains de Tony et se pencha pour être plus près. « Je m'en souviens. » Leur visage se touchait presque maintenant. « Donc! » Il s'éloigna. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans ta vie? »  
  
Tony haussa les épaules. « Il y a pas mal de choses, je ne sais pas par où commencer. » Il se releva afin d'être debout sur le siège. « Le secondaire a été chiant, je suis content que ce soit terminé. J'ai eu quelques petites amies, et par quelques je veux dire plusieurs. » Il fit un rictus. « J'ai appris à jouer de la guitare, j'ai essayé de me faire pousser un bouc mais ça a complètement manqué parce que ça poussait par bout. J'ai construit et inventé des trucs, ce qui est amusant. Euh, ouais. » Il fit un petit saut et se laissa retomber assis sur la balançoire, se penchant pour pouvoir regarder Loki de face. « Et toi? À quoi ressemblait Londres? Excepté les… t'sais, les mauvaises nouvelles? »  
  
« Et à propos de ton père? » demanda Loki, ignorant sa question.  
  
Tony frotta sa nuque et détourna le regard. « Euh il est… le même. » Il baissa le regard et rit nerveusement. « Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi? Quoi de neuf? » dit-il, essayant de changer de sujet au plus vite.  
  
Loki allait lui dire d'arrêter de le bullshiter, mais changea d'idée. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une conversation trop profonde non plus. « Oh, pas grand-chose… comme toi en fait. » Loki s'assit sur la balançoire voisine et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. « Londres était bien, l'école était merdique, autant que tous les petits merdeux qui y allaient. » Loki regarda le ciel pendant un moment avant de regarder Tony dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit. Odin ne me le permettait pas. En fait, c'est plutôt un bâtard pour être honnête. Je veux dire, il n'était pas le plus aimable des pères lorsque j'étais jeune, mais je crois que quelque chose l'a rendu pire, tu vois? »  
  
« Je sais de quoi tu parles. » Tony sourit amicalement puis baissa le regard et observa ses doigts jouer ensemble. « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? » demanda-t-il avant de poursuivre, ne laissant pas une seule seconde à Loki de répondre. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, i ans? »  
  
« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. » Répondit Loki. « Tu m'as jeté de la gomme dans les cheveux. »  
  
Tony rit puis regarda directement devant lui. « Ouais, c'était drôle. Tes cheveux sont mieux courts par contre, tu avais vraiment l'air féminin avant. »  
  
« Hey! Mes cheveux étaient si beaux! »  
  
« Et bien, ouais, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que les cheveux courts te vont mieux. Je ne complimente pas beaucoup, alors accepte le compliment ou ignore-le. » Il haussa les épaules puis regarda Loki. « Tu as pleuré à cause de moi… »  
  
Loki rit. « Je crois me souvenir que tu m'as fait arrêter de pleurer. »  
  
« Ouais, mais te souviens-tu comment? » Tony le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable.  
  
Loki vit ses mains se lever pour prendre le visage de Tony en coupe. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Les yeux de Tony se figèrent et s'agrandirent en regardant Loki dans les yeux, sans mot pendant un moment.  
  
« Oui… je vois que tu t'en souviens. » Dit-il tandis qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Comment pourrais-je oublier? »  
  
« Et bien, » commença Tony, haussant les épaules légèrement. « On ne peut pas volontairement oublier ça, si ça t'a dégoûté ou… je ne sais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que tu en pensais, en fait, pas que j'ai pu, visiblement, mais ouais, qu'en as-tu pensé? »  
  
« N'est-ce pas clair? »  
  
« Ce l'est maintenant. » Il fit une pause. « Alors, tu ressens toujours… la même chose? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
  
Loki roula des yeux. « Je croyais que tu étais un Stark. N'es-tu pas censé être un génie? »  
  
« Apparemment, pas quand ça concerne l'amour et les sentiments et tout. » Riposta-t-il.  
  
« Anthony, j'ai passé de nombreuses années à rêver que je te retournais le baiser. »  
  
« Et bien, voilà ta chance. » Dis Tony avant de se relever, baissant la tête de Loki à son niveau et reliant à nouveau leurs lèvres. Les bras de Loki s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Tony et le rapprochèrent davantage.  
  
Leurs bouches bougèrent dans une parfaite harmonie, les faisant tous les deux gémir lorsque la langue de Tony glissa dans sa bouche. Ses bras s'accrochèrent autour des épaules du plus grand au lieu de tenir son visage comme il le faisait quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
Rapidement, Loki dû se retirer pour respirer et sourit à Tony. « Peut-être que je serai à la fête chez Thor. »  
  
« Aww. » Gémit Tony, joueur. « Mais j'espérais, encore plus maintenant, voir ton boudoir. » Il se sépara un instant pour mimer des guillemets puis sourit et reposa ses bras autour des épaules de Loki.  
  
Loki lui pinça une hanche. « Tu peu toujours venir dans ma chambre. »  
  
« Oh encore mieux. » Sourit-il séductivement.  
  
Loki sourit, moqueur. « Anthony, il y a quelque chose dans tes cheveux. »  
  
« Quoi!? » dit Tony et leva aussitôt une main dans ses cheveux sombres pour y trouver une feuille. Il grogna. « Je croyais que tu m'avais mis une gomme par vengeance. »  
  
« Quelle merveilleuse idée. » Lança Loki  
  
« Ah. Ah. » Rit sèchement Tony avant de secouer la tête et sourire. « Je suis content que tu sois revenu Loki. »  
  
« Je suis heureux que tu habites toujours ici. »  
  
« Tout juste comme tu m'as laissé. » S'inclina joyeusement Tony. « Quoique je suis plus génial et sexy maintenant. »  
  
« Discutable. »  
  
Tony haleta.  
  
« Tu n'es pas aussi mignon. »  
  
Tony fit la moue, alors Loki arracha le pansement sur le visage de Tony par vengeance. Ce qu'il fit par contre retourna son estomac d'inquiétude.  
  
« Aie! » cria Tony qui releva immédiatement une main pour couvrir sa joue. « C'était pour quoi ça? »  
  
Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent. « Tu n'es pas rentré dans un mur, ou quoi que ce soit… »  
  
« Oui c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. » Dis Tony doucement, évitant le regard de Loki.  
  
Loki secoua la tête lentement, choqué. « Non, et tu boites aussi. Et quand je t'ai poussé ce matin… tu devais avoir un bleu là… »  
  
« Oublie ça. » Lança froidement Tony.  
  
« Anthony… qu'est-ce qui se passe? »  
  
« Oublie ça putain, OK? Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. » Dis Tony, son visage s'assombrissant. Même si ses traits devinrent plus sombres, ses yeux affichaient ses vrais sentiments : la peur.  
  
« Anthony. » Loki le rapprocha à nouveau dans une étreinte serrée.  
  
« Juste… » soupira Tony qui enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Loki, ses mains s'agrippant au dos de sa veste lorsque Loki referma ses bras plus fort autour de lui. « Ne pose pas de question. » Dit-il doucement.  
  
« Et si je pouvais aider? »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas, je peux gérer ça. » Dit-il fermement, même si ça voit hésitais lorsqu'il parlait.  
  
« Et Howard? Anthony, si tu as peur… ton père est un homme puissant. Il peut changer les choses. Fais cesser tout ça. »  
  
Tony se figea et son corps devint raide tandis qu'il cessa de parler.  
  
Loki l'éloigna à portée de bras et le regarda dans les yeux. « Anthony? »  
  
Tony évita ses yeux et regarda ailleurs. « C'est sa faute… » dit-il tout bas.  
  
« Howa… c'est lui qui t'a fait ça? » Tony hocha la tête et Loki l'attira dans ses bras. « Oh Anthony. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, je suis si désolé. » Tony enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Loki à nouveau. Il put sentir des larmes se forme et il se maudit d'être si faible. Il savait que ce moment ne durerait pas. Il devrait retourner à la maison éventuellement et lorsqu'il le ferait, il espérerait que son père n'était pas soul, puisqu'il le frappait seulement sous l'influence de l'alcool.  
  
« Pourquoi? » demanda doucement Loki, hésitant, effrayé de connaître la réponse. « Pourquoi fait-il ça? »  
  
Tony ne parla pas et pendant un moment, Loki crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Mais il entendit rapidement la voix douce de Tony. « Il me déteste… il me blâme pour la mort de maman. Il m'a ignoré pendant des années avant… qu'il commence à me frapper. Ça a commencé le printemps dernier… quand il s'est mis à boire énormément. »  
  
« C'était déjà arrivé avant? » Loki embrassa le dessus de la tête de Tony. « Viens et reste avec moi ce soir. »  
  
« Je… je ne peux pas… il va — » bégaya Tony, semblant déchiré entre ces deux choix.  
  
« Mais ton père a toujours encouragé notre amitié. J'ai toujours supposé que c'était pour favoriser les relations entre Stark Industries et Odin. Et il n'a jamais aimé Thor. » Loki pensa un moment. « Je pourrais demander à mère de l'appeler pour lui demander si tu peux venir? »  
  
Tony ne dit rien un moment puis hocha la tête. « Tu peux essayer, il dira surement oui pour que je ne sois pas un fardeau cette nuit. »  
  
Loki prit son téléphone et envoya un message texte, gardant ses bras autour de Tony.  
  
« Merci. » Dit Tony en se reculant pour lui sourire.  
  
Loki l'embrassa à nouveau. Il détestait que ce moment qui devait être heureux soit devenir si mauvais. Une partie de lui souhaita ne jamais avoir enlevé ce pansement. L'autre partie était heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. « Quand dois-tu rentrer? »  
  
Tony haussa les épaules. « Ça n'a pas d'importance, tant que je ne rentre pas à des heures louches sans raison. »  
  
Loki essuya les larmes de Tony avec la manche de sa veste et sourit tristement. « La dernière fois que nous étions ici, j'étais celui qui pleurait. Maintenant regarde-nous. »  
  
Malgré ses larmes, Tony parvint à faire un petit sourire. « Ça devrait être renommé le parc des larmes et des baisers. »  
  
Loki secoua la tête et sourit. Son téléphone vibra alors dans sa poche, dévoilant un message de Firgga qui permettait à Tony de rester cette nuit, tant qu'ils ne provoquaient pas Odin en faisant des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas.  
  
Loki sourit. Il soupçonna qu'elle les ait vus il y avait huit ans, et qu'elle sait ce que ressentait Loki. Odin serait furieux si quelque chose se passait.  
  
« Mère dit qu'elle a appelé Howard. C'est correct. »  
  
Tony soupira de soulagement puis rapprocha la tête de Loki pour un doux baiser. « Merci Lokes. »  
  
« Hmmm » Loki l'embrassa à répétition, heureux que les larmes soient disparues.  
  
Tony maintint sa tête pour approfondir le baiser et frotta ses lèvres contre celles de Loki sensuellement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tony sourit en pensant aux secrets qu'il avait dévoilés. « Ça veut dire que je peux dormir dans ton lit ce soir? »  
  
Loki sourit. « Mère a dit de ne pas énerver Odin. »  
  
« Tu as mentionné avoir une serrure à ta porte. » Tony lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
« Tu es incorrigible. »  
  
« Merci. » Dit Tony, se séparant pour lui lancer un grand sourire.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fiction appartient à NinjaCookieXD et Doctor Maz. La version originale est sur mon profil pour les intéressés. Je traduis la fiction au fur et à mesure de la publication des chapitres alors merci d'être patients, si jamais le temps s'étire entre les publications. Sinon, merci de votre lecture et votre soutien, c'est très apprécié.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Radioactive Mirrors – Chapitre six –**

Tous les deux passèrent encore près d'une heure dans le parc, rattrapant un peu plus de retard sur ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies (s'assurant de ne pas mentionner Howard ou Odin) jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire noir. Ils décidèrent alors de se diriger vers la maison de Loki, s'arrêtant en chemin pour acheter des chips. Ce n'était pas la même maison que dans leur jeunesse, mais ils passèrent devant la bonne en chemin et en marchant, ils se tinrent la main.

En approchant, Loki se tourna et embrassa Tony rapidement sur la bouche. « On ne peut pas se tenir la main en dedans. »

Tony sourit puis l'attira en un plus long baiser avant de le relâcher. « Je sais. Odin, c'est ça? »

« Ouais. » Lâcha Loki avant de recommencer à marcher. « Nous allons devoir garder tout ça complètement secret. »

« Je peux fairrre ça, captain » dit Tony en imitant Chekov dans les films de Stark Trek.

Loki sourit. En approchant du grillage de la maison, Loki pressa un bouton et parla dans le microphone, puis les grilles s'ouvrirent.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, Frigga était déjà là à les attendre. Elle sourit en voyant Tony et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.

« Anthony! Quelle heureuse surprise de te voir! Mon dieu, comme tu as grandi! »

Tony sourit. « Ouais même chose pour moi, j'étais surpris de savoir que vous aviez déménagé. Merci de me laisser dormir ici en passant… »

« Oh, pas de problème. Toi et Loki avez plein de choses à rattraper. Je suis enchantée de voir que vous êtes à nouveau amis. » Elle sourit à Tony, puis lança un regard vers Loki. Il haussa simplement les épaules et poussa Tony.

« Est-ce que Thor est là? »

« Oui, il est dans sa chambre. Avez-vous mangé les garçons? »

« Pas depuis le déjeuner. Est-ce que nous avons encore du pouding? » Tenta de soudoyer Loki, espérant que Frigga leur laisse manger quelque chose de sucré.

Frigga secoua la tête. « Il y a encore du gâteau au fromage dans le réfrigérateur, mais nous attendons ton père avant de diner. Et on ne mange pas le dessert avant monsieur! » Gronda-t-elle amicalement en haussant les sourcils. Elle se retourna et partit quelque part dans la maison.

Loki attira Tony vers la cuisine. Regardant dans le frigidaire, ils virent qu'il manquait déjà une grosse pointe au gâteau. Loki en coupa une autre, attrapa deux fourchettes et les guida vers l'étage.

« Toujours sournois à ce que je vois. » Rit Tony en observant la maison en chemin vers la chambre de Loki.

« Thor est pareil, il en a pris une pointe aussi. » Sourit Loki en ouvrant la porte, la tenant pour que Tony entre.

Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que Loki avait déménagé, et quelques trucs étaient encore dans des boites, mais on pouvait facilement dire que c'était bel et bien la chambre de Loki.

Les murs étaient encore blancs, mais Loki les avait recouverts de poster de ses groupes de musique favoris ainsi que de films. Ses draps de lit étaient rayés vert, et sa base en métal était dorée. Il y avait une large fenêtre avec les mêmes rideaux que partout dans la maison, un petit bureau de travail et une bibliothèque débordante. Au pied du lit de Loki se trouvait un petit vieux cheval à huit pattes.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble entre. »

« Wow, belle chambre. » Sourit Tony en faisant le tour et en prenant Sleipnir. « Tu ne plaisantais pas… » dit-il doucement avec un sourire nostalgique. Il déposa ensuite le cheval à huit pattes et s'assit au pied du lit. « Alors où est-ce que je dors? Et puis, je n'ai pas de pyj… »

« Mère va insister pour que tu dormes dans la chambre d'amis. »

« Ah. » Bouda Tony. « Mais je suis émotionnellement blessé, j'ai besoin de soutien. » Dit-il en voulant plaisanter, mais en parlant, il se souvint de sa situation familiale et frissonna involontairement.

« Et si tu expliquais ça à mère, je suis certain qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse que tu dormes avec moi. Je veux dire, dans ma chambre. »

Tony sourit. « Seulement si elle argumente. Je suis certain que mon charme va fonctionner avec elle. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais essayer autre chose que de t'embrasser. » Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

« En parlant de ça. » Loki ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et attira Tony par-dessus lui. Tony sourit et l'embrassa en retour avec la même vigueur. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Loki, demandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Loki plia presque immédiatement, suçotant la langue de Tony provoquant un long gémissement de son partenaire.

Tony haleta lorsqu'il sentit des dents mordiller sa langue qu'il ramena dans sa bouche avant d'embrasser Loki plus fort et plus vite. Loki attrapa fermement le chandail de Tony et passa ses doigts au travers de ses cheveux.

Une des mains de Tony prit le visage de Loki en coupe tandis que l'autre glissa sur son torse. Avec ce chandail, il n'avait pas l'air musclé, malgré tout, ça semblait ferme ce qui fit travailler les multiples fantasmes de Tony.

Loki allait passer sa main sous le chandail de Tony pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau lorsqu'ils furent coupés par un cognement à la porte. Loki repoussa Tony immédiatement et s'assit juste à temps puisque Thor entra.

« Mon frère. Mère a dit que Tony était ici. » Thor sourit à Tony tandis que Loki jetait un regard noir à Thor. S'il essayait assez fort, peut-être que son frère serait victime d'une combustion spontanée…

« Hey Thor. » Tony sourit suspicieusement, enfin, suspicieusement pour Loki, mais Thor n'y vit que de l'amitié.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu restais à dormir? »

« Euh, ouais. »

« Comment ça a pu arriver si vite? J'aurais cru que tu me l'aurais dit si tu dormais ici. » Dit Thor, semblant légèrement blessé.

« Eh bien… » Tony soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est compliqué, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant… »

« Thor, on a décidé ça aujourd'hui. Et Fandral, Volstagg et Hogan ont l'habitude de se pointer sans s'annoncer tout le temps. N'ai-je pas le droit d'inviter un seul ami à dormir? » Accusa Loki, sortant Tony de son impasse.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Thor sembla perdu un moment avant de se retourner vers Tony. « Désolé d'avoir demandé. »

Tony cligna les yeux de surprise puis hausse les épaules. « Euh… ouais, ça va. »

Thor sourit puis se tint près de la porte étrangement pendant un instant. « Je serai dans ma chambre alors, je me prépare pour demain. » Il sourit à nouveau. « Sentez-vous libres de venir m'aider. »

Loki jeta un regard noir au dos de Thor lorsqu'il partit.

« Pourquoi le regard noir? » demanda Tony tandis qu'il se retournait sur le lit et s'assoyait, une jambe pliée sous lui.

« C'est juste un gaffeur stupide, et un — » Loki prit le gâteau au fromage et mit une fourchetée pleine dans sa bouche. « Il n'est qu'une piètre excuse d'être humain. »

Tony roula des yeux puis attrapa l'autre fourchette et se rapprocha de Loki. « Il n'est pas si pire? Okay, je dois admettre qu'il est un peu… lent parfois, mais quand même… » Il fit une pause, la fourchette près de ses lèvres. « Attends, est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé entre vous à Londres? Parce qu'avant, ça allait bien…? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » Dis Loki rapidement, bougeant sur le lit pour qu'ils puissent partager le gâteau.

« OK. » Dit Tony, sentant que quelque chose s'était passé mais, comme lui, Loki ne voulait pas en parler. « C'est bon, » dit-il à la place, léchant ses lèvres.

« Bien, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'attendre après le diner. » Sourit Loki.

« hm. » Gémit Tony en regardant Loki prendre un autre morceau de la pointe. Juste au moment où il allait le mettre dans sa bouche, Tony se pencha et prit le bout avant Loki. Il lui lança un sourire. Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent comme si c'était un scandale, ce à quoi Tony répondit en haussant ses deux sourcils, malicieux.

« Je te l'écraserais bien au visage, mais c'est trop bon. »

« Si tu le fais, est-ce que je peux tout lécher? » suggéra Tony.

« Ce serait du gâchis de gâteau au fromage. »

Tony haussa les épaules et prit un autre bout avec sa fourchette.

Loki éloigna l'assiette. « Non, je ne partage plus. »

« Aww, pas juste, il en reste encore la moitié. » Tony fit la moue.

« Ça t'apprendra. »

« Hmm… » gémit Tony, puis il se pencha pour essayer d'attraper un autre morceau, mais Loki leva le plat haut au-dessus de sa tête.

« À moi. »

Tony se déplaça à quatre pattes et approcha son visage pour placer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Loki. « S'il te plaitttt? » dit-il de façon adorable.

« Non non, je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. »

Tony l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois. Loki sourit et répondit, tenant toujours l'assiette d'une main.

Avec l'une de ses mains, Tony tenta d'atteindre le plat. Après quelques secondes, il réalisa qu'il n'allait jamais l'attendre et abandonna; il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Loki à la place, le faisant descendre.

« Ah, de la merde. » Loki fit descendre l'assiette et captura les lèvres de Tony. Tony plaça ses genoux de chaque côté de Loki pour le chevaucher, souriant dans le baiser. Le plus grand étira une jambe entre celles de Tony et les retourna pour que Tony soit en dessous.

Tony déplaça une main vers le dos de Loki et l'autre sur sa nuque. Ses mains se déplacèrent ensuite jusqu'à presser son cul gentiment. Loki fut surpris, mais ne s'objecta pas. Il plaça plutôt ses mains dans les cheveux de Tony et l'embrassa férocement.

Les deux mains de Tony étaient sur ses fesses et il gémit dans le baiser face à sa fougue.

Loki glissa une main sous le chandail de Tony sur son torse. Sa peau était si chaude, c'était presque une fournaise.

Et puis lorsqu'il le toucha, Tony se figea visiblement et l'éloigna rapidement en inspirant brusquement.

Loki se redressa. « Désolé, est-ce que mes mains sont froides? »

« Non… ce n'est pas ça. » Dit-il, rougissant légèrement en détournant le regard, mais ce n'était pas de gêne. « Tu as juste touché un endroit sensible… »

« Je suis désolé. » Loki s'étendit à côté de Tony et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony. « Que… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider? »

« Faire disparaître Howard? » Tony rit puis secoua la tête. « Juste… ne me laisse pas. » Il se retourna et regarda Loki avec d'immenses yeux.

Loki étira un bras pour l'enlacer et se pencha pour embrasser sa mâchoire. « Je suis ici. »

Tandis que Loki l'embrassait, Tony ferma momentanément les yeux et soupirant avant de rapprocher le corps de Loki. « Je suis désolé d'être comme ça. Je nous ai toujours imaginés, toi et moi ensembles sans tous ces problèmes personnels. »

Loki sourit et le regarda. « Tu nous as toujours imaginés ensemble? »

« Euh… » Tony rougit, mais cette voix c'était bien de gêne. « Eh bien, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé en premier il y a tant d'années… »

« Et tu avais eu un timing atroce. »

Tony grimaça. « Je crois que nous pouvons tous les deux blâmer ton pè — Odin pour ça. » Se corrigea-t-il rapidement. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je savais ce que je faisais, c'était plus un geste qui m'avait semblé nécessaire à ce moment-là. Ce n'est que plus vieux que j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. »

« Je n'ai jamais cru te revoir un jour… »

« Eh bien, tu m'as revu, alors soyons heureux que nous puissions être ensemble comme ça maintenant. » Tony sourit pour le réconforter, bâilla et embrassa le dessus de la tête de Loki. « Peut-on faire quelque chose? Comme regarda la télé ou jouer à des jeux, ou quelque chose? »

« Bien sûr. Tu veux écouter un film? »

« Ouais, ça me va. » Dis Tony avant de s'asseoir. Il sourit à Loki qui lui renvoya son sourire, puis ils s'embrassèrent un instant avant de se lever et descendre vers le séjour.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Merci de votre soutien, la suite arrive dès que les auteurs ont le temps ^^_


	7. Chapitre 7

_P.S. : J'ai corrigé rapidement le chapitre mais je vais repasser dessus bientôt. Je voulais que vous ayez le chapitre rapidement, étant donné les délais d'attente._

* * *

**Radioactive Mirrors - Chapitre 7 -**

Après avoir regardé un film, l'un des Harry Potter, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Comme l'avait prédit Loki, Frigga tenta de faire dormir Tony dans une autre pièce, mais après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation, elle accepta qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre. Elle installa un matelas soufflé, mais elle savait que Tony ne l'utiliserait probablement pas. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire quand même, leur souhaita bonne nuit après avoir soufflé le matelas, ajoutant qu'elle serait juste au bout du corridor si Tony avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, Loki verrouilla la porte puis chercha un pyjama pour Tony avait qu'ils ne s'enlacent et s'embrassent peu avant de s'endormir. Loki fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin.

« Tony. Es-tu réveillé ? » Chuchota Loki.

Tony gémit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Il dormait sur le dos avec son bras enroulé autour de Loki, et sa tête était penchée vers l'arrière de sorte que son cou était exposé.

Tony était beau. C'était la première fois que Loki le voyait si paisible. Loki n'avait jamais remarqué la longueur de ses cils avant, ou la moue qu'il faisait en dormant. Les yeux de Loki descendirent sur le torse de Tony recouvert de l'un de ses t-shirt. Ça ne lui allait pas très bien et semblait plus court à certains endroits, où il était plus musclé. Loki songea à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, comment Tony s'était figé à son contact. Ça attrista Loki de constater tous les dommages causés par Howard.

Loki mordit sa lèvre un instant, hésitant à ce qu'il voulait faire. La curiosité eut le dessus et ses doigts trouvèrent le bord du chandail. Lentement et doucement, pour ne pas troubler l'endormi, Loki souleva le t-shirt pour voir les dommages en dessous.

Il haleta doucement lorsqu'il vit la peau recouverte d'hématomes. Il y en avait des mauves, des verts et des bruns ici et là sur son torse. Le plus inquiétant était un hématome très large sur son estomac, et aussi la pointe d'un autre sur la taille. Loki n'eut que quelques secondes pour tout remettre en place lorsque les yeux de Tony se soulevèrent lentement tout en grognant pour montrer qu'il était réveillé.

Loki descendit le chandail rapidement.

Les yeux de Tony fut flous un moment avant de s'ajuster et il sourit à Loki. « 'matin » murmura-t-il, la voix profonde et rauque dû au sommeil.

Loki se détendit. Tony ne l'avait pas vu le regarder. « Bon matin » dit Loki en l'embrassant rapidement. « Tu veux aller dans ton lit un peu ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se fasse attraper à notre première journée. Odin va se lever bientôt. »

Tony grogna et tira la couette par-dessus sa tête. « Non… c'est tout doux et chaud ici. »

« Anthony. » Loki rit de façon joueuse. « S'il te plait. »

Il sortit la tête de sous la couette et fit une moue. « Très bien. » Il sortit lentement du lit, s'assit sur le bord et s'étira en longueur avant de réaliser que ça avait soulevé son chandail. Gêné, il descendit rapidement les bras.

Loki prétendit ne rien avoir vu et regarda ailleurs.

« Alors… C'est la fête de Thor aujourd'hui. » dit Tony en se levant et en marchant vers le matelas soufflé. Il grimaça lorsqu'il baissa le regard puis se faufila lentement dans les couvertures en ignorant le froid des draps.

« Oui. » dit Loki distraitement, cherchant dans ses tiroirs pour trouver des vêtements. « Mère et Odin s'en vont cet après-midi. »

« Génial, » dit Tony, décidant peu après de s'asseoir par-dessus les draps froid tout en regardant Loki chercher des vêtements. « Alors, est-ce que tu apprécies Bruce finalement? »

Loki le regarda, sourit, puis revint à sa tâche.

« C'est une question sérieuse. Est-ce que tu l'apprécies? » demanda Tony, la jalousie très perceptible dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre nous. Et Bruce, c'est un bon gars. »

Tony haussa les épaules puis se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras derrière la tête. « T'as raison. »

Loki se changea, ou du moins commença à se changer jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Tony le regardait sans vergogne.

« Arrête de me regarder. »

« Oblige-moi, » le défia Tony en haussant les sourcils.

Loki lança sa couette sur la tête de Tony et termina de se changer pendant que Tony essayait de s'en débarrasser. Pendant qu'il bataillait avec la couette, Loki se changea et s'assit tout en le regardant depuis son lit avec un regard malicieux.

Tony souffla puis haussa un sourcil. « Tu t'es changé rapidement, » remarqua-t-il.

« Tu es amusant lorsque tu essaies d'enlever une couette de sur toi. »

Tony fit la moue puis regarda la pile de vêtement au bout de son matelas soufflé, fronça les sourcils et soupira. « Je crois bien que je vais devoir aller à la maison avant ce soir… »

« Je te ramène après le petit-déjeuner si tu veux. Est-ce que ça sera long? »

« Ça dépend de… de l'humeur d'Howard. » Tony frissonna en y pensant.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Ou tu pourrais demander à Jarvis de te ramener des choses. Attends, est-ce que Jarvis est toujours avec toi, est-ce qu'il  _sait_? »

Tony soupira. « Jarv sait, et je vais devoir lui faire face un jour ou sinon ce sera pire. » Il commença à ramasser ses vêtements puis s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce pour se changer dans la salle de bain. « J'apprécierais la compagnie pour marcher jusque chez moi, mais je ne veux pas que tu rentres. »

« Ok. »

Tony sourit et partit hors de la chambre.

Loki s'assit sur son lit et prit Sleipnir, l'asseyant sur ses cuisses et jouant avec la crinière. Il entendit un cognement à sa porte et se retourna pour découvrir qu'Odin se tenait sur le seuil.

« J'ai entendu dire que nous avions un invité hier soir, » dit-il, la voix plus dure que prévue.

Loki roula des yeux. « Nous n'avions rien  _fait._  »

« J'espère bien. » Lança Odin. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé ? As-tu même demandé la permission? »

« Tu n'étais pas là, et mère a dit que c'était correct. »

« Ce n'est pas ça Loki, tu sais ce que j'en pense. Crois-tu que nous aurions permis à une fille de dormir dans la chambre de Thor avec lui? »

C'était en fait un très bon point. Juste en voyant Loki se débattre pour trouver quelque chose à dire, Tony entra dans la chambre.

« Hey, euh, est-ce que les serviettes roses sont à toi ou à Tho- » lança-t-il puis se figea en voyant Odin se retourner pour le regarder. « Euh, hey M. Odinson. »

Odin jeta un regard furieux à Loki, puis se tourna et sortit de la pièce.

« Attends! » Appela Loki, suivant l'homme dans le corridor puis à son bureau. Lorsque la porte fut fermée il fit face au dos d'Odin. « Je croyais que tu serais heureux. »

« Heureux pour quoi? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne jamais lui reparler. Il est un Stark par les dieux. » dit Odin en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

« Pense-y. » Loki se tint de l'autre côté du bureau, essayant de gagner de l'influence par la hauteur. « Qui est le plus grand fabriquant d'armes au monde ? Stark Industries. Qui te déteste plus que tout au monde ? Howard Stark. Anthony est son fils, c'est un levier. » Loki s'assit maintenant, ayant attiré l'Attention d'Odin. « Et qui va prendre le contrôle de Stark Industries lorsque Howard boira jusqu'à sa tombe ? Anthony. Regarde, c'est une bonne chose. Même si ce n'en est pas une pour Stark Industries, Anthony est brillant comme Howard et même plus. Pense au pouvoir, au bout de nos doigts. Et si tout le reste tombe. » Loki se releva et marcha vers la porte. « Tu pourras toujours dire que j'ai été adopté, t'évitant la honte. »

Odin fut silencieux un moment, y songeant avant de soupirer. « Tu marques un point. C'est seulement… je n'ai pas grandis dans un monde où ça… » il désigna Loki. « … était acceptable. Et je t'ai déjà dit tout ça même si tu étais adopté, tu es toujours mon fils. »

Loki ne sut quoi dire alors il ferma simplement doucement la porte et retourna à sa chambre où Tony l'attendait.

« Hey, tout va bien? » demanda Tony, assit sur le lit et regardant Loki les mains jointes derrière sa tête et le regard curieux.

« Peut-être que nous n'aurons pas à garder tout ça secret aussi longtemps que je le croyais, » dit Loki, son sourire s'effaçant.

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? » dit Tony, baissant les bras et se redressant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne veuilles pas savoir. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi? »

« J'ai peut-être détourné un peu la vérité. » Loki plaça ses bras autour de lui et embrassa le nez de Tony. « J'ai élaboré un mensonge plausible. »

Tony le regarda. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Dois-tu absolument tout savoir? »

« Oui. » Répondit Tony en souriant, plaçant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Loki.

« Et bien tu devras t'habituer au contraire. »

Tony fit la moue.

Et Loki lui fit un sourire rayonnant. « Petit-déjeuner? »

Tony sourit et hocha la tête, attachant ses lèvres à celle de Loki plus longtemps avant de se détacher et s'éloigner. Il tourna à gauche en sortant.

« L'autre côté. » dit Loki, retenant un rire lorsque Tony se tourna et marcha dans l'autre direction. Il attendit tout de même Loki avant de descendre.

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8

_P.S. : J'ai corrigé rapidement le chapitre mais je vais repasser dessus bientôt. Je voulais que vous ayez le chapitre rapidement, étant donné les délais d'attente._

* * *

**Radioactive Mirrors - Chapitre 8 -**

Loki était étendu sur son lit, ressentant plus qu'écoutant la musique qui jouait en bas. Après une heure de party, Bruce était venu dire bonjour mais était partit rapidement lorsque Loki lui avait crié dessus. Tony était en retard. Il ne venait pas. Loki essayait d'être en colère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Plusieurs fois il faillit aller vérifier si Tony allait bien, mais il savait que sa présence n'aiderait en rien.

Il resta étendu encore dix minutes. Rien. Puis cinq autres- toujours rien. Puis après exactement seize minutes, il regardait l'horloge sans arrêt, la sonnette d'entrée retentit par-dessus la musique.

Loki attendit patiemment. Les cinquante dernières sonnettes n'étaient pas Anthony. Il n'allait pas venir.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit cogner à sa porte et que Tony entra. « Hey Loki, qu'est-ce que tu- »

« Anthony! » dit Loki, surpris. « Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir. »

Tony rit et s'adossa nonchalamment sur le cadre de la porte. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans les poches de son jean. Il s'était changé pour un t-shirt rouge avec un chandail à manches longues noir en dessous, relevé jusqu'à ses coudes. Il ne semblait pas lui être arrivé quoi que ce soit, ou bien il était bon acteur, ou bien Loki s'était inquiété pour rien.

« Bien sûr que je suis venu. »

« Tu as pris ton temps. »

« Ouais. » Tony regarda ailleurs timidement. « Howard m'a retenu longtemps… »

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. » Dit-il rapidement, envoyant à Loki l'un de ses sourires séducteurs.

« S'il te plait raconte-moi Anthony. »

« Vraiment je vais bien, il ne m'a pas touché. » dit-il en marchant vers Loki.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il… s'est un peu… emporté parce que j'ai dormis ici hier soir. C'est tout, comme je dis, je vais bien. »

Loki prit la main de Tony et l'attira sur son torse. Il le maintint ainsi pendant qu'il embrassait la bouche de Tony, arrachant de longs gémissements de l'homme.

Tony ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il sentit une langue sur ses lèvres, gémissant encore plus en sentant la langue de Loki dans sa bouche, se battant avec la sienne.

Loki se retira à bout de souffle mais garda leur front collé ensemble. « Tu veux descendre ? Je crois que je dois des excuses à Bruce. »

Tony hocha la tête puis haussa une main pour essuyer la bave au coin de sa bouche en souriant. « Alors, après ce que tu as dit ce matin, nous ne gardons plus le secret? » sourit-il en haussant ses sourcils.

« À moins que tu ne veuilles garder ça secret. »

« Oh non, je  _veux_  montrer que tu es à moi. » Il marcha de façon séductrice vers Loki et plaça ses mains sur sa taille. « Je veux danser aussi. »

Loki l'embrassa rapidement avant de le laisser l'entrainer dans la foule de gens en bas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où tous dansaient, Tony attira Loki contre lui et commença à bouger son corps au rythme de la musique.

Loki haussa un sourcil d'amusement.

« Allez, » sourit Tony. « Danse avec moi. »

« Je crois que je devrais trouver Bruce d'abord. »

Tony s'arrêta et lui fit un visage sérieux. « Très bien, viens. » Il regarda aux alentours jusqu'à trouver Bruce puis prit la main de Loki et l'attira à sa suite.

« Oh, hey les mecs. » dit Bruce en les voyant approcher. Il se tenait avec Clint, Natasha et Phil.

« Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus plus tôt. Je n'allais pas bien. »

« Pas de problème… » Il baissa le regard et sourit en voyant les doigts de Tony et Loki entrelacés. « Alors, ça va maintenant? »

« Oui, merci. »

« Bien. »

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir rencontré. » Loki sourit de façon charmante à Natasha, étira sa main libre.

Elle regarda sa main puis releva la tête et la hocha vers lui. « Hey, je suis Natasha. Et tu es…? »

« Dans ma maison sans connaître mon nom, et sans secouer ma main lorsqu'offerte. Je vois que tes manières n'ont pas de limites. » Dit Loki pas méchamment, retirant sa main. « Tu peux m'appeler Loki. »

« Oh, le frère de Thor! » dit Clint à côté d'elle, lui souriant.

« En fait non. Je joue plus le rôle de nounou. »

Seul Tony rit à sa blague, utilisant sa main libre pour toucher l'épaule de Loki.

« Ouais tu l'es. Comment allez-vous les mecs? »

Selon le ton de sa voix, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui lui était arrivé.

Loki le regarda lorsque Clint parla. « Oh ouais, ça va. » Il lança un regard étrange à Loki.

Tony regarda les deux étrangement, tous se tenaient dans un silence inconfortable, jusqu'à ce que Phil le brise en posant une question.

« Alors euh, pourquoi vous vous tenez la main? »

« Parce que ça permet une connexion télépathique et nous avons une conversation secrète que vous ne pouvez pas entendre. »

Ils jetèrent tous à Loki un drôle de regard.

« Euh, ouais, ça et nous sommes ensemble. Ça devrait être évident Coulson. » dit Tony en souriant.

« Anthony! Ne sois pas si méchant. » Gronda Loki. Lorsqu'il obtint des regards amusés il souleva leurs mains dans les airs. « Télépathie. » expliqua-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était correct puisque Odin semble savoir maintenant? » demanda Tony, semblant un peu blessé.

« Non, ce que tu as dit à propos de Phil et Clint. »

« Ouais, je comprends. Mais tu ne m'as même pas assisté dans ce que je disais… »

« Et bien tu m'as distrait. »

« Comment? »

« En riant de ces deux-là. »

« Je ne riais pas d'eux – Phil, Clint, je ne le faisais pas, non? »

« Pas tout fort. »

« Quoi ? Je n'étais même pas… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Ne joue pas l'imbécile, ils savent déjà pour la télépathie. »

Tony tira un visage furieux puis retira brusquement sa main. « Tu sais quoi ? Va chier. J'ai eut une mauvaise nuit et je ne veux pas que tu en rajoutes en étant stupide lorsqu'il faudrait être sérieux. » Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

« Anthony! » Loki se tourna et le suivit.

Mais Tony l'ignora et tenta de monter les marches en vitesse. Il aboutit dans la chambre de Loki puis jura et tenta de partir mais Loki était déjà à la porte.

« Anthony. » Loki plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Tony. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé plus tôt? »

« Il a juste… il a juste dit des choses. » Tony sentit sa voix craquer et détourna le regard.

Loki lui prit la main et l'attira pour qu'il s'asseye près de lui sur le lit. « Qu'a-t-il dit? »

Tony grogna et plaça sa tête dans ses mains avant de les secouer dans les airs. « Il… m'a humilié. Il m'a dit que je ne valais rien. Il m'a dit… » Lança-t-il rapidement avant de mordre sa lèvre pour s'empêcher d'aller trop loin.

« Anthony? »

Tony prit une grande inspiration et regarda directement Loki. « Il m'a dit que tu m'utilisais pour qu'Odin en profite… Il m'a blâmé d'être gay… »

« Tu ne le crois pas vraiment? »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Eh bien tu n'étais pas exactement heureux de le dire à nos amis plus tôt… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Loki prit le menton de Tony et tourna la tête de son ami vers lui. « Anthony, je veux être avec toi. » Loki approcha leur visage et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ça au sérieux tout à l'heure? Je n'ai même pas fait mon coming out à mes amis encore, et tu tournes tout ça à la plaisanterie. »

« Tu… Anthony je ne le savais pas. » Loki s'éloigna, regardant ses cuisses. « Je suis tellement désolé, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. »

« Non. » Tony regarda le sol. « Ça va. Ils savent que nous sommes des amis d'enfance alors j'imagine qu'ils vont penser que tu nous amusions ou autre… chose… » Dit-il en levant la tête, apercevant Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Phil et maintenant Steve à la porte.

« Hey Tony, Loki, vous allez bien? » Demanda Bruce en entrant dans la chambre.

« Ouais, on arrive maintenant. »

Bruce sourit puis regarda les autres qui s'apprêtèrent à descendre mais furent arrêtés lorsque Tony parla.

« Attendez! »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui.

« Loki a quelque chose à vous dire. » il se tourna vers Loki pour le regarder, mais hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à dire qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Je… » Loki regarda Tony, paniqué. Ce n'était pas qu'il était gêné, ou qu'il ne voulait pas le dire, c'était seulement que pour une fois dans sa vie, Loki ne savait pas quoi dire. « Rien. Allons-y. »

En se levant, tirant un Tony furieux avec lui, il murmura « attends » à son oreille avant de le guider au bout du corridor à la suite des amis de Tony.

Tony hocha la tête puis rougit et regarda le sol en songeant que même s' _il_  voulait le leur dire, ça ne signifiait pas que Loki voulait aussi qu'ils sachent. Il pinça l'arête de son nez et jura mais les suivit tout de même. C'était en fait autre chose que Howard lui avait dit, qu'il n'avait pas mentionné à Loki parce que malgré tout ses efforts, il savait que c'était vrai : il gâchait toutes ses relations.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent dans le salon par contre, remplit des amis de Thor (donc la majorité de son année à l'école), Loki fit tourner Tony et le plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent de choc un moment, regardant dans la pièce pour voir qui avait remarqué mais il s'en fichait. C'était ce qu'il voulait dire à ses amis, alors autant le dire à tous en même temps. Il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser rapidement, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou tout en le rapprochant.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Loki près de son oreille.

« Ça va. » dit Tony en souriant avant d'échanger leurs positions et d'attacher à nouveaux leurs bouches ensemble.

Loki rit dans le baiser jusqu'à ce que Tony s'éloigne et voit son frère se tenir derrière eux.

« Mon frère? »

Tony resta figé comme un cerf dans les phares d'une voiture, ne sachant comment Thor allait réagir puisqu'il venait tout juste de les surprendre. « Thor. »

Thor enroula un bras autour de chacun d'eux et les attira dans une grosse étreinte. « Rend mon frère heureux Tony. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je te l'ai dit non? »

Tony rit nerveusement puis tapa le dos de Thor. « Je vais le faire… ça te va alors? »

« Bien sûr. C'est seulement… j'espère qu'il ne sera pas une mauvaise influence pour toi. »

Loki renifla mais Thor ne l'entendit pas. Tony le remarqua et sourit, s'éloignant de Thor et prenant la main de Loki. « Oh, je doute que ce soit un problème. »

« Oh vraiment? » Loki haussa un sourcil.

Tony lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je te ferais savoir, je peux être avoir une terrible influence moi aussi. »

« Je sais, j'ai été ton ami depuis que nous étions de petits gamins. » Tony roula des yeux.

« Bien. C'était pour que tu le sache. »

Tony sourit puis regarda son groupe d'ami qui leur souriait ou qui faisait un rictus en réaction à leur baiser.

« Un breuvage? »

« J'aimerais oui. » Tony sourit à Loki puis hocha la tête à Thor puis ils s'éloignèrent.

Loki enroula son bras autour de la taille de Tony et se pencha contre lui.

« Alors ça a bien été. » dit Tony après qu'ils aient marché en silence un moment, bien qu'il ne fut pas inconfortable.

Loki sourit, leur versant deux verres. « J'ai cru un moment que Thor allait te frapper. »

« Moi aussi. » Tony grimaça puis sourit. « Pas que ça m'ait dérangé. Je me serais battu avec lui pour toi. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Il t'aurait tabassé. »

« Tu doutes de mes compétences de combat? » se moqua Tony, faussement choqué.

« Je doute de ta force. Je suis certain que tu puisses utiliser ton merveilleux intellect pour construire quelque…  _super armure_  qui tire des lasers et qui fait exploser des choses, alors tu pourrais battre Thor. » Loki se tourna et se pencha sur le comptoir de la cuisine, prenant une gorgée de son verre rouge.

Tony sembla y songer un moment avant d'hocher la tête. « Ouais… ce serait assez génial. Alors je pourrais mettre Jarv à l'intérieur et avoir des écrans dans le casque. Et elle serait faire de fer… non, d'un genre d'alliage de titane doré. Mais je la peindrais en rouge ; ma couleur préférée. »

« Anthony, tu ne penses pas sérieusement à construire une armure de métal pour battre Thor n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi le doré là-dedans ? Pourquoi pas juste du titane pure? Ce serait plus léger. »

« Hmm ? Oh, ce ne serait pas juste pour battre Thor. » Il ricana. « Je n'en ai plus besoin puisque j'ai son approbation. Mais ce serait amusant ; un défi ! Quelque chose à faire. Pour me changer les idées… tu sais de quoi… » Il rougit légèrement puis regarda ailleurs.

« Hey. » Loki le poussa un peu. « Oublie Howard et ait un peu de plaisir d'accord? »

Tony sourit puis ce sourire devint prédateur lorsqu'il marcha vers Loki, plaçant ses mains sur le comptoir derrière lui de sorte qu'il était piégé entre ses bras. « Je crois que je peux faire ça quand tu es là, bébé. »

Un sourcil se haussa et Loki sourit. « As-tu parlé de danser ? »

Tony sourit. « Oui. »

« Eh bien, si nous y allions? »

« Putain oui. » Tony sourit et, prenant la main de Loki, l'attira dans la pièce principale.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Loki danser de cette façon. C'était principalement des mouvements de hanches ondulants, desquels Tony ne pouvait détacher son regard, et d'autres mouvements plus compliqués.

« Putain de merde, tu peux danser. »

« Ne semble pas si surpris. »

« Je le suis… En fait j'essaie de ne pas avoir des pensées salaces en te regardant. » Dit Tony avant de rougir en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit tout fort.

« Quoi ? Même quand je fais ça? » Loki tira le corps de Tony contre le sien et continua à bouger des hanches au rythme de la musique.

« Putain… » Gémit Tony puis sourit et commença à danser avec lui.

/…/

« Wow, il fait vraiment fort cette fois. » dit Bruce, haussant un sourcil en regardant le couple danser.

« Lequel? » Steve s'était joint à eux maintenant et était appuyé contre un mur avec Bruce, tous deux préférant éviter le plus possible la piste de danse.

Bruce rit puis détourna le regard, timide. « Les deux en fait. »

« Je n'ai aucun respect pour la danse moderne. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Phil, s'approchant avec un sourire dirigé vers Steve.

Steve bougea pour que Phil puisse s'installer entre lui et Bruce.

« Alors tu crois que Tony est sérieux cette fois ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas vraiment sortit longtemps avec ses ex… »

« Je ne sais pas. On ne connait pas vraiment ce Loki. Je veux dire, est-ce que Tony avait déjà parlé de lui avant ? »

« Non… en fait… Il a mentionné quelques fois un gars qu'il avait connu enfant avec qui il était ami mais il avait déménagé alors… Ce serait lui? » Bruce remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda à nouveau le couple danser.

« Waouh… c'est étrange. »

« Ouais. Peut-être qu'on devrait… t'sais, arrêter de les regarder? » Demanda Phil juste avant que Clint apparaisse derrière lui et Steve, les faisant sursauter tandis qu'il posait ses bras sur leurs épaules.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tony? Est-ce qu'il fait son coming out ou quoi? »

« Tu n'étais pas là? »

« Ouais, je me demandais juste si c'était pour attirer l'attention ce soir ou autre chose? »

Bruce et Steve regardèrent tous les deux Clint de travers.

« Non, je suis plutôt certain que c'est véritable. Ils ont flirté toute la semaine. »

« C'est surprenant. » Clint haussa les épaules. « Et moi qui croyait qu'il était un coureur de jupons. »

Bruce haussa à son tour les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il est bi. »

« Pourrait-il… » Ils gardèrent tous le silence un instant. « Eh bien, peu importe ce qu'il est, laissons-le faire. Je ne veux pas vraiment passer ma soirée à regarder… ça. » Clint pointa Tony et Loki avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Natasha.

Steve soupira et prit une gorgée de son breuvage.

« Pourquoi tu ne danses pas Steve? »

« Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop danser et… » Il rougit légèrement et sourit. « J'attends le bon partenaire. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir danser. » dit Phil.

Steve lui sourit puis haussa les épaules. « Je veux dire, danser correctement, un peu comme… » Il rougit et pointa Tony et Loki.

« Ce n'est pas si difficile. On pourrait le faire. Danser je veux dire. Je promets que ce n'est pas difficile. Peut-être un peu. »

« Euh… ok. » Steve lui sourit.

Les yeux de Phil s'agrandirent lorsque Steve se laissa emporter au centre de la foule, laissant Bruce seul, les regardant avec amusement.

/…/

Bruce se tenait là depuis cinq minutes avant qu'un fille aux longs cheveux noirs n'approche et lui tapote l'épaule. « Est-ce que cette place est prise? » Bruce secoua la tête et se leva. « Mon amie m'a invité à venir. J'imagine que tu n'aimes pas les foules aussi, enh? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Les foules me rendent… anxieuse. Je suis venue seulement pour être avec mes amis mais ils sont tous un peu occupés. » Il regarda les deux couples danser et sourit. « Je suis euh, Bruce, en passant. »

« Je sais. Je veux dire, pas que je sois une maniaque ou quoi que ce soit, tu es assis devant moi en biologie. Je suis Betty, salut. »

Bruce sourit timidement. « Alors euh, avec quel ami es-tu venue ici? »

« Oh, euh Peggy. Elle essaie de me rendre un peu plus sociale. »

« Ah ouais. Génial. » Bruce sourit puis se rassit et un moment de silence assez gênant s'installa.

« Alors, tu es ami avec Tony Stark? »

« O-oui, depuis l'école primaire. » Bruce sourit.

« Peggy m'a dit qu'il est plutôt charmeur de filles. »

« Ouais… il l'était. Je n'en suis plus trop sur maintenant. » Il regarda Tony qui dansait  _toujours_  avec Loki, même s'ils avaient un peu abaissé le côté sexuel pour une danse plus lente et plus… romantique? Bruce n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait.

« Je te demanderais bien si tu veux danser, mais je ne crois pas que tu le veuilles. » Betty lui sourit.

Bruce la regarda aussitôt, un peu choqué par sa proposition soudaine mais il sourit timidement quand même. « Ça-ça ne me dérangerait pas, tu sais, si tu veux danser je veux dire, » dit-il en frottant sa nuque avec espoir.

« Vraiment? »

« Bien sûr. »


	9. Chapitre 9

« Anthony… » Murmura Loki contre le cou de Tony.

« Hmm, Loki… » haleta Tony.

« J’aime dire ton nom. Ça sonne bien. »

« J’ai t’entendre le dire. » Répondit Tony en souriant narquoisement. Loki pencha son visage contre celui de Tony.

« Dieu ce que tu es sexy. » Continua Tony d’une voix rauque avant de placer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n’es pas trop mal aussi. »

Tony sourit puis commença à embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou passionnément. Loki le repoussa gentiment et en poussant un petit rire : « Anthony. »

« Je te veux. » Dis Tony tout en regardant les yeux de Loki pour lui prouver qu’il était sérieux. « Si tu ne veux pas, ça va je peux attendre mais… » Il pencha la tête, curieux.

« Quoi, avec tout le monde en bas? »

Tony haussa les sourcils puis se pencha un peu plus pour parler contre son oreille. « Quel est le problème? Ce n’est pas comme s’ils allaient débarquer ou nous entendre avec cette musique. » Il sourit puis pencha encore un peu la tête et souffla légèrement contre sa nuque.

« Non. » Sourit Loki, frissonnant légèrement à cette sensation. « En fait, j’aime plutôt ça. »

Tony lui rendit son sourire puis attrapa la main de Loki, regarda aux alentours, puis lui sourit et l’attira dans la chambre. Loki le suivit dans les escaliers, ferma la porte de sa chambre fermement puis poussa Tony contre celle-ci.

Tony sourit puis attira Loki plus près de lui en agrippant son t-shirt, et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal mais passionné. Loki se recula et marcha vers le lit à reculons, s’y reposant en s’appuyant sur ses coudes.

Tony avança, gardant ses yeux verrouillés à ceux de Loki dans un regard plein de luxure, puis se pencha par-dessus lui. Plaçant ses bras de part et d’autre de Loki sur le lit, Tony pencha la tête pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de Loki.

Loki répondit à son baiser, glissa ses mains sous le chandail de Tony pour sentir la peau chaude de son dos. Tony sursauta légèrement lorsqu’il sentit les mains de Loki sur son dos, certain qu’il allait ressentir toutes les lacérations et les cicatrices mais il ne s’en souciait pas trop en ce moment. Il savait pour son père, et il savait que Loki avait déjà tout vu, alors il ne s’inquiéta pas trop du reste.

Il passa lui-même une main sous le chandail de Loki, caressant gentiment la peau de son estomac avant de remonter et prendre un mamelon entre ses doigts.

L’inspiration soudaine de Loki fut suffisante pour que Tony glisse sa langue dans sa bouche, coupant le gémissement qui provint de ses lèvres. Tony roula le téton durcit entre ses doigts, s’abreuvant des doux bruits que produisait Loki et qui faisaient effet sur son propre corps tandis qu’il colla ses hanches à celles de Loki.

Tandis que Loki retirait son t-shirt d’un mouvement, Tony sourit à la témérité mais fit de même, bien que moins facilement. Loki tira le corps de Tony contre le sien, gémissant lorsque les bosses dans leur pantalon se frottèrent ensemble. Puis la main de Loki descendit la fermeture éclair de Tony et il glissa ses longs doigts fins autour du sexe de Tony pour commencer des mouvements de bas en haut.

« A-ah, oh mon dieu! » gémit Tony, fermant les yeux et souriant béatement lorsqu’il sentit la main de Loki sur lui. Il fit un mouvement involontaire de bassin. « Putain. »

Loki continua d’embrasser Loki tout en bougeant sa main, prenant plaisir à entendre les gémissements de Tony.

« C’est si… bon… Ah! » Gémit Tony entre leurs baisers. Il avait l’impression que son visage et sa queue étaient en feu, et que les touchers de Loki le rafraichissaient de plaisir.

Loki enleva toutefois sa main et descendit le jean de Tony sous ses fesses. Tony utilisa une main pour l’aider, puis sa bouche descendit de la mâchoire de Loki et commença à suçoter la peau.

«  _Oh Anthony…_  » Loki pencha la tête vers l’arrière pour donner plus de place à Tony. Il avait l’impression que ses vêtements l’étouffaient, et Loki enleva son pantalon, sifflant face à la friction que le mouvement créa entre la queue de Tony et la sienne.

« Ouahhh » gémit profondément Tony contre la peau de Loki lorsqu’il ressentit ce nouveau contact. _Libérateur_. Il poussa contre Loki pour profiter davantage de la sensation.

« Anthony. » Loki mit ses mains sur les hanches de Tony, le retenant fermement. « Je suis encore vierge. » Dit-il en regardant son amant dans les yeux.

Tony sourit gentiment et se redressa pour caresser le visage de Loki doucement. Il rougit lorsqu’il dit ses prochaines, et _très_ surprenantes paroles : « Moi aussi. »

« Quoi? » Loki le regarda, figé. « Mais tu ne peux pas l’être. »

« Eh bien euh… » Tony s’assit et frotta sa nuque, embarassé, tout en regardant ailleurs. « J’ai passé proche plusieurs fois mais… et bien il y a plusieurs raisons pour que je ne l’aie pas fait. » Il jeta un regard à Loki. « L’une d’elles est assez évidente ces derniers temps… » il fit un geste pour désigner ses cicatrices et ses blessures. « Et l’autre… eh bien… Je ne crois pas avoir été attiré sexuellement par une autre personne que toi. »

Et Loki ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Les sentiments. C’était quelque chose auquel il n’était pas habitué, mais il décida qu’il aimait plutôt ça. « Tu es vraiment mien, n’est-ce pas Anthony? » Ce n’était pas une question. Loki sourit à nouveau puis se recoucha. « Montre-moi maintenant. » Murmura Loki en souriant, ouvrant les bras et offrant son corps à Tony.

//…//

Ce fut une nuit que Tony n’était pas prêt d’oublier. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir de la veille, puis il sourit. Ça avait été _fantastique_! Il regarda plus bas lorsqu’il sentit du mouvement sur le lit et sourit en voyant Loki enfoui contre lui, entre ses bras.

Loki garda les yeux fermés, sachant que si Tony était éveillé, il voudrait parler ou l’embrasser. Ce n’était pas que ce n’était pas merveilleux, mais Loki savait aussi que cela signifiait sortir de son cocon de chaleur contre Tony. Il savait aussi que Odin et Frigga seraient à la maison dans quelques heures, alors il ne comptait pas bouger tant que ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

Il huma l’odeur de Tony en se repliant contre lui. Tony sentit les épices et la maison, et les baies. L’esprit de Loki lui rappela que de renifler l’odeur de Tony était étrange, mais Loki enfouit simplement son visage contre le flanc de Tony et oublia cette petite voix.

Tony lui sourit puis soupira de bonheur en regardant le plafond. Ses yeux redescendirent ensuite pour regarder encore Loki, regardant chaque parcelle de peau visible et il ne voulait rien d’autre que de l’embrasser partout. Toutefois cela le réveillerait, ou c’était ce que croyait Tony, et il ne voulait pas briser cette image paisible.

L’esprit de Loki se souvint de la nuit d’avant, et de la sensation d’être entouré des bras forts de Tony pendant qu’il le pénétrait jusqu’à la jouissance. Tony était plus beau à quatre pattes, sa bouche formant un cercle parfait et ses yeux fermés durement tandis qu’il jouissait en Loki.

Loki se surprit lui-même à frotter son sexe dur contre la jambe de Tony face à ce souvenir. Il s’éloigna brusquement, choqué, faisant savoir à Tony qu’il était éveillé. Les yeux de Tony s’étaient ouverts au mouvement mais il ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire. « Prêt pour un deuxième round si tôt le matin, mon précieux? »

« J’ai juste… » Loki sembla dégoûté de lui-même pour avoir agi comme un ado en chaleur qu’il détestait tant.

Tony sourit puis se pencha pour embrasser doucement son front. « Bon matin à toi aussi. »

Loki grogna. « J’étais confortable. »

« Je te crois là-dessus. » Tony haussa un sourcil, clairement amusé par la situation.

« Tourne-toi sur le ventre. »

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent. « Pourquoi? Je suis bien là. »

« Fais-le. » Loki tapota le côté impatiemment.

« Euh, OK. Je me tourne OK…? » Tony roula sur le ventre, se demandant ce qu’avait prévu Loki.

Aussitôt qu’il fut retourné, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Loki qui se déplaça pour chevaucher Tony. « Silence, » lui ordonna-t-il, puis il commença à masser les muscles noués du dos de Tony avec ses doigts et les paumes de ses mains.

Tony gémit de plaisir puis posa la tête sur ses bras qu’il croisa devant lui. Loki pressa la paume de ses mains sur la peau du bas du dos, puis poussa jusqu’aux épaules de Tony.

Tony gémit encore, un peu plus fort, incapable de se contrôler.

Loki ricana, ses doigts s’enfonçant entre les omoplates de son amant. « Avec ces bruits obscènes que tu fais, Thor pourrait croire que nous faisons quelque chose de bien moins chaste que ça. »

Tony gémit à nouveau, bien que de façon moins sexuelle cette fois; plus comme un gémissement ennuyé. « Seigneur, c’est un tel tue-l’amour lorsque tu mentionnes ta famille en faisant ce que nous faisons. » Dit-il d’un ton baveux.

« Je ne prévoyais pas utiliser ce massage comme préliminaire si c’est ce que tu voulais dire. » Loki pressa ses doigts autour des épaules de Tony puis fit des mouvements circulaires, provoquant plus de bruits de la part de Tony.

« Dis celui qui a frotté sa queue contre ma jambe dès qu’il s’est réveillé. »

« En fait, j’étais réveillé depuis un bon moment. Avant toi-même. » Loki passa à nouveau ses mains de haut en bas du dos. « Savais-tu que tu ronflais? »

« J-Je… vraiment? » bégaya Tony en retenant un autre gémissement.

« C’était plus comme des ronronnements en fait. Plutôt mignon. »

Tony fit un bruit étouffé puis arqua le dos légèrement pour sentir le sexe de Loki contre le bas de son dos. Loki gémit au contact.

Tony bougea à nouveau, désirant plus de ces gémissements que Loki poussait, puis il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui sourire. « Qui n’est plus silencieux maintenant? »

« Anthony, arrête. » Se plaignit Loki, son visage rouge de gêne.

Tony sourit puis bougea une autre fois avant de se retourner sur le dos. « Arrête-moi. » Murmura-t-il, séducteur.

« Malheureusement… » Loki posa ses mains sur le torse de Tony. « Aucun des moyens auquel je pense ne résulterait en _moins_ de bruit. »

« Pas un problème pour moi. » Ses sourcils se haussèrent suggestivement.

Loki lui donna une claque sur le bras.

« Aie! Hey! Doucement sur les bleus! » Grogna Tony puis il roula des yeux et se laissa retomber sur le lit, les bras derrière lui. « Ta coiffure du matin est si ébouriffée. » Plaisanta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Elle ne l’est pas. » Loki essaya de plaquer ses cheveux pour qu’ils soient moins « ébouriffés » avec un soupir ennuyé.

« Elle l’est toujours. » Tony sourit encore plus puis se retourna à nouveau sur le ventre, sa tête appuyée sur ses paumes. « Tu ressembles au chanteur Gotye. »

« Qui? »

«  _Now you’re somebody that I used to know!_  » chanta dramatiquement Tony, quoiqu’à voix assez basse pour que seul Loki l’entende. Sa voix faussa en chantant ce qui fit rire Loki.

Ce dernier s’installa sur le ventre, croisa les bras sur le dos de Tony et posant sa tête sur ceux-ci.

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Tu _connais_ cette chanson n’est-ce pas? »

« Non. J’attendais que tu la termines pour moi. » Loki embrassa gentiment le dos de Tony. « Mais peu importe. »

Tony ronronna légèrement lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres froides de Loki sur son dos. « Très bien, en fait je ne connais pas la chanson au complet, seulement le refrain, et tu as l’air du mec qui chante dans le clip vidéo. » Il sourit, même si Loki ne pouvait voir son visage.

« Je ne sais pas si c’est un compliment ou pas. »

« Mais tu es tellement plus sexy que lui. » Tony se retourna pour que Loki se retrouve maintenant sur son torse. « Ce sont juste ses cheveux complètement fous qui m’ont rappelé ce chanteur. »

« Tu ne ferais mieux de ne pas me comparer à un SDF. »

« Tu ferais un très sexy SDF. » Tony lui fit un clin d’œil.

« Non, je ne crois pas que je pourrais me laisser pousser la barbe. »

« Ouais, c’est vrai. Thor pourrait par contre. » Tony ricana puis frotta son menton. « Ou je pourrais. Ooh, je pourrais me laisser pousser un bouc? »

Loki ne put contrôler l’éclat de rire qui s’échappa de sa bouche. « Tu aurais l’air ridicule. »

Tony lui lança un regard légèrement noir. « Non. » Dit-il par défi.

« Tu aurais l’air d’une chèvre. »

Tony fit la moue puis bêla doucement.

« Tu pourrais avoir des cornes… » L’agaça Loki, mimant des cornes avec ses doigts.

« Dans ce cas je serais plus un satyre, » sourit Tony. « Comme M. Tumnus. »

« Je pensais à des grosses cornes. » Continua Loki. « Dorées. »

Tony fronça des sourcils. « Dorées? Tu veux dire comme un casque ou des vraies cornes en or? »

Loki haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, qu’est-ce qui irait le mieux avec ton bouc? »

« Aucun des deux, parce que ce ne serait pas un bouc de chèvre. » Tony soupira, puis claqua des doigts et pointa la tête de Loki. « Des cornes en or t’iraient mieux par contre. Ton sosie en a après tout. » Dit-il, se référant au dieu Nordique Loki, qui avait le même nom que lui.

« Ouais. »

Tony sourit lorsque l’image d’un Loki ne portant rien d’autre qu’un casque avec des cornes de rêne et une cape verte fit irruption dans sa tête. Il laisserait tomber sa cape de ses épaules puis écarterait les jambes pour que Tony puisse…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu’il remarqua l’heure sur le cadran de sa table de nuit puis sursauta. « MERDE! » Dit-il en se relevant rapidement, déplaçant d’abord Loki doucement. Il commença à chercher ses vêtements.

« Où vas-tu? » Demanda Loki, roulant sur le côté pour regarder Tony.

« Euh, à la maison. » Dis Tony en mettant ses boxers et son pantalon d’un coup. « Je devais rentrer en douce avant qu’How — avant qu’ _il_ se réveille et remarque que je suis partit. »

« Je vais demander à Thor de te conduire. » Loki se releva et parvint à la porte avant de réaliser qu’il était encore nu.

« Et je suis certain que Thor va _adorer_ le moment où tu vas lui dire que j’ai passé la nuit ici. » Tony roula des yeux et mit son t-shirt avant de chercher ses chaussures. Apparemment, il avait passé la nuit avec ses chaussettes… spécial… « Ça va, je vais courir. »

« Tony, habituellement il y a une dizaine de jeunes inconscients dans le bas des escaliers lorsque Thor organise des fêtes. »

Tony tenta de penser à une réplique mais il ne trouva rien alors il haussa les épaules. « Très bien, mais habille-toi avant et revient vite. »

Loki mit une paire de jeans et s’approcha.

Aussitôt qu’il fut assez près, Tony prit sa main et l’attira plus proche pour que leurs corps soient collés. Puis il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Loki en souriant.

Les bras de Loki s’enroulèrent d’eux-mêmes autour de la taille de Tony comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Tony était si chaud et sa peau était si douce. Loki sourit puis lui fit un bisou sur le nez. « N’étais-tu pas pressé il y a un moment? »

« J’ai toujours le temps de faire ça une dernière fois. » Tony haussa les sourcils puis l’embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus passionnément et durement cette fois.

Loki gémit puis glissa ses mains dans les poches arrière de Tony. « Je pourrais aller chercher Thor… »

Tony renifla. « Et quoi, lui dire de regarder? » Il sourit puis se pencha près de l’oreille de Loki, mordillant le lobe avant de murmurer d’une voix rauque : « Tu es trop irrésistible. »

« Es-tu certain qu’Howard va remarquer ton départ? »

Tony s’éloigna et grimaça. « S’il ne l’a pas déjà remarqué, ce sera fait avant que je ne revienne. » Il regarda l’heure et sursauta. « Si je m’en vais maintenant et que je me faufile dans ma chambre, en espérant qu’il n’est pas allé vérifier, et que je prétends que je me suis endormi tard ou que je fais des travaux d’école… »

« Alors tu devrais faire vite. » Loki attrapa un t-shirt qu’il enfila puis il disparut de la chambre à la recherche de Thor. 


	10. Chapitre 10

**Radioactive Mirrors - Chapitre 10 -**

Loki était inquiet. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, que Tony était surement en retard en cours parce qu'il prenait son temps ou quelque chose du genre. C'était le second cours de la journée, celui qu'il partageait habituellement avec Tony, Bruce et Steve. Mais Tony ne s'était pas présenté de la matinée.

L'autre chose qui l'inquiéta était le fait que Tony ne l'avait pas texté depuis 19 : 43 la veille. Ça avait été un message texte habituel, alors rien ne semblait suspect, mais habituellement Tony lui envoyait un message le matin pour le réveiller avec quelques message sexuel ou guimauve à souhait.

« Psst. Bruce. » Siffla Loki. « Tu as des nouvelles de Tony? »

« Euh, en fait non. Pourquoi? » Le brun regarda curieusement autour de lui.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis la nuit dernière. »

« Oh, OK. » Bruce retourna à son travail. « Je suis certain que son cellulaire n'a plus de batterie ou il est malade ou quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Il essaya d'être convainquant, mais son ton vaguait lorsqu'il releva la tête, regardant dans le vide.

Loki regarda à nouveau son cellulaire sous le bureau. Toujours rien.

/…/

Ce ne fut pas avant le déjeuner que Loki eut de nouvelles de Tony, et il souhaita ne pas en avoir eu.

Il marchait avec Thor pour rejoindre les autres, Loki espérait voir Tony avec eux, mais il entendit le nom de Tony mentionné entre deux filles qu'ils dépassèrent, suivit d'un halètement.

Loki s'arrêta.

« C'est horrible! » S'exclama l'une d'elles, celle qui avait haleté. L'autre hocha la tête.

« Qui l'aurait cru, ils avaient toujours semblé si… normaux, tu sais? »

« Quoi? » Il s'approcha d'elles, en déplaçant une. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Anthony? »

« Hmm? Oh, hey Loki c'est ça? Tu n'as pas entendu la nouvelle? C'était aux nouvelles ce matin… » dit l'autre fille.

« Eh bien visiblement non. Explique. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant que la même fille ne parle. « Il a été hospitalisé tôt ce matin. Apparemment, son père le battait violemment et l'a presque tué. Un ami de la famille est passé avant qu'il ne le fasse et son père a été arrêté. Apparemment il le battait depuis un bout de temps, puisqu'ils ont trouvé des blessures plus vieilles sur Tony… »

Loki se retourna et s'éloigna. Plus il commença à courir. « Thor. THOR! » cria presque Loki. « THOR! »

Lorsqu'il entendit son frère crier, Thor se retourna, commençant à s'inquiéter. « Loki? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Emmène-moi à l'hôpital maintenant. »

« Quoi, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Es-tu malade? » Thor le regarda fixement, à la recherche de toute blessure.

« Aller. » Loki attrapa le biceps de Thor et essaya de l'attirer vers la sortie. « Je vais bien, c'est Anthony. Je t'expliquerai en chemin. »

Les traits de Thor se radoucirent mais il fronça toujours les sourcils. « Tony? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui? » Demanda-t-il en joggant vers sa voiture.

Loki ne pouvait parler, il continua simplement de courir.

« Loki, dis-moi. Il est autant mon ami que le tien, alors si quelque chose de mal lui est arrivé je veux savoir. » Dit Thor avant de déverrouiller la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils furent en chemin, Loki échappa un soupir de soulagement. « Je ne le sais même pas. Dans quel hôpital il est. »

« Eh bien on peut tous les essayer. Il vit ici depuis notre jeunesse, alors je suis certain qu'il est dans un hôpital tout près. » Thor essaya de rassurer Loki d'un sourire, mais il ne put s'en empêcher, l'inquiétude transparaissait dans ses gestes.

Loki essaya à nouveau de l'appeler. Directement à la boite vocale. Il décida d'allumer la radio au cas où il serait chanceux. La première station sur laquelle il tomba faisait justement son rapport sur la situation.

«  _… ce matin, Tony Stark, le fils du fameux Howard Stark de Stark Industries, a été hospitalisé à cause de blessures sévères et son état d'inconscience. Les rapports disent que son père le battait, et que c'était un ami de la famille et du partenaire en affaire Obadiah Stane qui avait séparé le père avant d'emmener Tony à l'hôpital St Heimdall. Sans lui il serait certainement mort. Nous ne savons pas comment il va maintenant, mais une chose certaine est que son père, en état d'arrestation, n'aura pas le droit de s'approcher de lui de sitôt. Plus au sud, nous avons… »_

Loki éteignit la radio et Thor hocha la tête.

« St Heimdall n'est pas trop loin. Je vais nous y emmener aussi vite que possible. » Il sourit à Loki puis se concentra sur la route.

« Elle a dit qu'il était inconscient. »

« Lorsqu'il a été emmené. » Dit Thor pour le rassurer. « Il s'est peut-être réveillé depuis. On ne le saura pas avant d'y arriver. »

La voix de Loki le quitta, et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'étaient que murmures. « Je le sais Thor, mais je ne savais pas que ça allait si mal. J'aurais pu l'en empêcher. »

« Non, ne te blâme pas Loki. » Dit Thor doucement. « Soit plutôt heureux qu'il ait été trouvé par quelqu'un avant que le pire ne soit arrivé. »

« Et si c'était parce que Howard a appris pour nous? » Tony ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

Thor fronça les sourcils. « Appris pour vous? »

Loki hocha la tête.

Les poings de Thor se resserrèrent sur le volant lorsqu'ils se stationnèrent à l'hôpital. « Eh bien espérons que ce n'est pas à cause de ça. »

Loki poussa un long soupir puis attendit que Thor se stationne. Puis il courut jusqu'à l'hôpital, en direction de la réception, sans se soucier de la foule de journalistes et sans même attendre que Thor le rattrape.

« Pouvez-vous me dire dans quelle salle se trouve Tony Stark s'il vous plait? » Demanda-t-il à la réceptionniste.

« Je suis désolée, il ne peut recevoir de visiteurs en ce moment à l'exception de sa famille ou de tuteurs, si vous voulez revenir un autre — »

« S'il vous plait infirmière, Loki ici présent est son copain et nous sommes tous les deux inquiets pour lui. Pourriez-vous nous laisser y aller et voir comment il se porte, s'il vous plait? » Interrompit Thor lorsqu'il arriva.

Elle observa le regard désespéré que les deux jeunes hommes lui lancèrent puis soupira et hocha la tête. « Salle 17, 3e étage. Mais les heures de visite se terminent pour tous dans une heure, et il est toujours inconscient. »

Loki disparut aussitôt que Thor eut remercié l'infirmière.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au bon étage, ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la porte mais ils remarquèrent rapidement qu'Obadiah était assis à l'extérieur de la pièce, la tête penchée vers le sol.

« M. Stane? » Demanda Loki, s'arrêtant finalement.

L'homme chauve resta immobile un moment avant de relever lentement la tête et les regarder. Il lui fallut une seconde pour sourire et les pointer. « Thor? Loki? Mon dieu, comme vous avez grandi. »

Malgré le sourire qu'il leur lançait, l'expression n'atteignit visiblement pas son regard.

« Euh, oui, je suppose. Est-il… » Loki déglutit. « Comment va Anthony? »

« Anthony… » dit lentement Obie, haussant les sourcils face à l'appellation. « Il est, euh, les docteurs sont là-dedans pour l'ausculter mais, ils ont dit qu'il était tombé inconscient et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. »

Loki sentit son souffle se couper.

« J'ai bien peur que nous n'en sachions pas plus depuis. »

Loki regarda ses pieds et sentit la main réconfortante de Thor sur son épaule. « Que s'est-il passé? »

L'homme prit une grande inspiration et soupira lourdement. « Eh bien je suis certain que vous avez entendu l'histoire aux nouvelles, mais je suis allé faire un tour avec ma femme et j'ai trouvé Howard en train de frapper Tony, qui était replié et presque inconscient à terre. Quand je les ai séparés, Howard a essayé de me faire lâcher prise pour continuer de l'attaquer, criant qu'il était un bon à rien et qu'un péd — euh, un homo. » Il regarda le sol avec gêne. « Ma femme a emmené Tony à l'hôpital pendant que j'appelais la police et… eh bien vous connaissez le reste… » Il cessa de parler lorsqu'une femme au doux sourire et aux longs cheveux blonds s'approcha, tenant deux gobelets.

« Chéri, qui sont ces garçons? Des amis de Tony? »

« Puis-je le voir maintenant? » Demanda Loki, ignorant la question.

« Pas tant que les docteurs n'en auront pas fini. » Dis Obie en prenant un gobelet et en souriant à la femme.

La femme sourit à son tour puis se retourna à nouveau vers Thor et Loki. « Mais vous pouvez attendre ici avec nous si vous voulez. »

Loki hocha la tête mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'asseoir.

Ils attendirent en silence pendant près de quinze minutes, puis sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les docteurs.

Le médecin sembla surpris par les nouveaux venus mais se tourna directement vers Obie. « J'ai bien peur qu'il soit toujours inconscient, mais il est stable. »

Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement.

« C'est bien, pouvons-nous entrer? »

« Seulement deux à la fois s'il vous plait. » Le médecin sourit, hocha la tête puis entra dans la salle voisine.

« Eh bien, je vais rester ici, je crois qu'il préfèrerait votre compagnie les gars. » Dis Madame Stane. Obie lui prit la main et sourit avant de se retourner vers les garçons.

« Allez-y vous deux, je resterai ici ce soir en tant que tuteur alors entrez pendant que vous pouvez le voir. » Il leur sourit gentiment.

Loki entra pendant que Thor remerciait Obie. Loki s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le corps inerte de Tony dans le lit.

« Anthony. » Soupira Loki en se déplaçant à son côté, touchant doucement sa main. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Il semblait si paisible étendu, si l'on ignorait la quantité impressionnante de bandages, de plasters et les différents tubes connectés en lui, on aurait put croire qu'il dormait. Certaines blessures n'étaient pas recouvertes, comme les bleus sur son front et sa lèvre fendue. Ses cheveux étaient éméchés et un plaster recouvrait le dessus de son oreille, sans toutefois recouvrir complètement la coupure. Son oreille semblait également rouge sur le côté, ce qui suggéra que le père de Tony n'avait pas seulement utilisé ses mains contre son fils. Loki n'entendit pas Thor entrer et sursauta faiblement lorsqu'il sentit la main réconfortante de son frère sur son épaule.

« Merci Thor, » souffla Loki, ne quittant pas les yeux fermés de Tony des yeux.

Thor hocha la tête et frotta son pouce sur son épaule, cherchant les mots.

« Je suis désolé Loki. J'espère qu'il se réveillera bientôt… » Il fit une pause. « Voudrais-tu un moment seul avec lui? »

Loki hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière Thor, Loki s'approcha pour poser un baiser sur le coin de la bouche de Tony, évitant la coupure. Il allait murmurer qu'il aimait Tony, mais décida au dernier instant que c'était trop tôt. Au lieu de ça, il s'assit sur le côté du lit de Tony, l'une de ses mains fermement serrée entre les siennes.

Il resta assis ainsi simplement à le regarder pendant un moment avant de s'effondrer.

Loki referma ses mains sur celle de Tony pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas ici, pas devant Tony. Quel droit avait-il de pleurer lorsque c'était Tony qui était étendu dans ce lit. Brisé. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Lorsque le temps fut écoulé, Loki avait cessé de pleurer et ses yeux étaient secs. En sortant de la salle privée, il permit à Thor d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui, et il lui permit de l'aider à marcher vers la voiture.

« Nous pouvons le visiter tous les jours si tu le veux, » dit Thor en les conduisant à la maison. L'école était presque terminée alors il décida que c'était inutile d'y retourner aujourd'hui.

« Je ne sais même pas s'il veut de moi là-bas. » Dis Loki en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air absent. « Je n'aurais pas dû y aller. Je ne suis pas de sa famille. Seule la famille a le droit de le voir. »

« Loki, ne dis pas ça. Je suis certain qu'il ne t'en veut pas, c'était la colère de son père, pas votre relation. Pendant que tu étais dans la chambre seul avec lui, Obie m'a raconté un peu ce que Howard a dit en chemin vers la centrale de police et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de vous deux, alors ne te blâme pas pour ça. » Thor lui sourit.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas seulement ma faute, idiot. » Claqua Loki. « Ça avait commencé bien avant mon retour. » Loki regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, sa voix devenant plus douce. « Je suis désolé, je suis juste… tendu. »

Thor lui sourit à nouveau puis se concentra sur la route. « Je sais Loki, je sais. » Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence avant d'arriver presque à la maison.

« Quand tu as dit que tu n'étais pas de sa famille, eh bien, c'était faux. Nous sommes un peu sa famille; nous le  _connaissons_  depuis que nous sommes jeunes. » Tenta-t-il d'ajouter.

« Ewww Thor! C'est dégoutant! »

Thor fronça des sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

« Tu as dit qu'il était ma famille. Eh bien nous euh… avons forniqué. » Loki sourit lorsqu'il vit le visage de Thor changer.

« Vous avez qu… » Il cessa de parler lorsque ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa conduite. « Euh, ok alors, peut-être pas ce  _genre_  de famille métapho… » il ne se tourna pas mais su que Loki roulait des yeux. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous sommes près de lui, comme une famille. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être de sa famille biologique, toi entre tous devrait savoir ça. »

« Eh bien Thor, Anthony est le même genre de famille pour moi que toi. Veux-tu dire que nous…? » Loki s'amusait à rendre Thor inconfortable. Relâcher sa malice repoussait l'inquiétude au fond de son esprit, et c'était ce dont il avait besoin maintenant.

« Qu-Quoi? Non, Loki, toi et Tony vous êtes différents de toi et moi. Tu as un lien plus comme mère et père… »

Loki tenta de ne pas rire. « Alors tu… tu ne me trouves pas attirant mon frère? »

Thor rougit d'embarras. « Je euh, pas comme Tony… »

Loki fit de son mieux pour s'empêcher de rire. Il essaya au contraire de paraître en colère.

« Je ne te plais pas? Est-ce que tu me trouves laid, ennuyeux, stupide? Ne suis-je pas sexy mon frère? »

« Lokiiii, » gémit Thor. « Arrête ces plaisanteries… »

« Mais je ne plaisante pas mon frère. »

« Écoute, je sais que tu fais ça seulement pour te changer les idées mais s'il te plait, ça me rend inconfortable. » Dit-il en gigotant sur son siège.

Loki sourit. « Je suis désolé. Mais ton visage… » Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta et que Loki descendit, ce dernier appela son frère. « En fait, pas du tout. »

Il crut entendre un grognement mais était déjà trop loin pour entendre correctement Thor.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Je fais de mon mieux pour poste rapidement le chapitre 11._


	11. Chapitre 11

**RM 11**

Un agaçant bruit le réveilla, mais il ne voulait pas se lever. Il tenta de rester endormis mais ce bruit était juste trop putain de dérangeant.

Tony ouvrit un œil et regarda tout autour, dérangé. Le plafond était blanc, les murs étaient blancs. Les lumières étaient trop éblouissantes. Ok il n’était pas à la maison. Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir de ce qui s’était passé, son corps lui rappelant le tout.

Finalement, Tony trouva la source du bruit dérangeant et lui jeta un regard noir en espérant qu’il s’arrête. Il s’était décidé à soit recouvrir sa tête d’un oreiller ou le lancer vers la machine lorsque la porte s’ouvrit. Entra Obadiah avec un gobelet de café fumant qui n’était probablement pas pour lui.

« Tien, j’ai cru que tu aimerais en avoir, » dit-il à une personne se trouvant visiblement au coin de son lit. Qui que ce fût, il n’avait visiblement pas remarqué qu’il avait ouvert un œil. Il fut surpris lorsqu’il entendit Loki marmonner un « merci » doucement, en se retournant pour prendre le verre.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu’Obadiah ne reprenne la parole. « Comment va-t-il? »

Tony devina que Loki avait secoué la tête ou qu’il était resté silencieux avant de répondre. « La même chose. »

Obadiah soupira puis poussa un petit bruit surpris lorsqu’un son provint de sa poche. « Désolé, je dois répondre, » dit-il avant de répondre à son cellulaire tout en sortant de la pièce, laissant Tony et Loki seuls.

Tony décida en quelques secondes de comment il devait informer Loki de son réveil, mais l’autre garçon commença à lui parler.

« Je n’aime même pas le café. » Plaisanta Loki. « Mais c’est chaud. » Il soupira et Tony entendit une chaise craquer lorsque Loki se pencha, posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. « Je n’aurais jamais cru te revoir lorsque nous sommes partis. J’ai toujours voulu revenir te voir. J’ai juste… jamais pensé que ce serait comme ça. »

« Ne sois pas triste. » Tenta de dire Tony, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un soupir rauque, suivi d’une toux.

« Anthony. Tu es réveillé. » Loki se redressa. « Je vais chercher une infirmière. »

« Euh attend un peu. » Dit Tony, essayant de s’asseoir mais échouant par manque de force et à cause des différents tubes en lui. « Depuis combien de temps je suis, euh, hors jeu? »

« Depuis hier matin. M. Stane est ici avec nous. Il est resté depuis le début. »

« Obie? » Tony haussa un sourcil. « Ah ouais, d’accord. » Ajouta-t-il, se souvenant des événements avant son inconscience.

Loki relâcha finalement le soupir qu’il avait retenu contre son gré. « Je suis trop heureux que tu ailles bien. »

Tony baissa le regard sur les différents tubes insérés dans sa peau et les bandages avant de regarder Loki et hausser un sourcil vers lui. « Je ne peux pas trop dire que je vais _bien_ mais je sais ce que tu veux dire. » Sourit-il.

Loki fronça les sourcils et s’éloigna de sa chaise.

« Et toi? » demanda Tony, toussant un peu après avoir posé la question.

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Vas- _tu_ bien? »

« Pourquoi je n’irais pas bien? » En vérité, Loki se sentait comme de la merde. Ses yeux lui brulaient, il avait mal à la tête, il n’avait pas dormi très bien, il était fatigué. Son dos lui faisait mal à cause de cette stupide chaise et il avait un torticolis. « Tu es celui dont nous devons nous inquiéter. »

Tony fixa ses yeux, songeur, pendant un instant puis haussa les épaules et soupira fortement. Il resta immobile un moment avant d’être assailli par une toux violente.

Loki pressa le bouton d’urgence pour les infirmières et tenta d’aider Tony.

Aussitôt qu’il fut debout, une infirmière et Obadiah accoururent dans la chambre. Ils repoussèrent tous les deux Loki pour aller aider Tony à respirer.

Il fallut une bonne minute avant que la toux ne s’achève et Tony demeura inerte sur le lit. L’infirmière les informa qu’il ne devait plus parler et leur demanda de le laisser dormir.

Lorsqu’elle partit de la chambre, Obadiah se pencha sur le lit et sourit à Tony. « Comment ça va mon gars? »

« J’ai mal. » Répondit honnêtement Tony, mais sourit tout de même pour montrer qu’il gérait la situation.

Loki se sentit soudainement de trop et marcha vers la porte pour sortir.

« At-attends un peu, » dit faiblement Tony en regardant vers l’endroit où Loki se tenait, prêt à partir.

Loki s’arrêta, se tenant bizarrement sur le seuil.

« Je euh… » Tony bégaya puis lui sourit. « Merci d’être ici. »

« Ça va, je reviens demain? »

Tony hocha la tête.

« Je te laisse alors. » Loki se retourna et partit.

Tony regarda Obadiah puis regarda aux alentours, effrayé. « Euh, où est, où, il n’est pas ici n’est-ce pas? » Son ton se haussa de panique.

Obie posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Il est sous arrêt. Il doit passer en cour dans quelques jours. Je crois qu’il va être libéré sous caution mais il n’aura pas le droit de t’approcher. Tu es en sécurité. Je ne crois pas que Howard te chasserait de toute façon, il n’a rien de personnel envers toi, tu es juste… là. » Obadiah le regarda avec un regard triste et avec la gêne d’avoir été son ami de longue date. « Tony, je connais bien ton père et… il t’aime. »

Tony renifla et se laissa tomber sur le lit. « Ouais, parce que tabasser à mort son fils ça veut dire qu’on l’aime c’est ça? »

« Tony. » Obie soupira et s’assit sur la chaise que Loki avait occupée précédemment. « Ta mère était une femme formidable. Et elle était si forte. Quand elle est morte… eh bien, c’était le pilier de Howard. Elle faisait tout tenir ensemble. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas comment bien paraître pour son fils. Il a alors passé tout son temps dans sa compagnie, et je prends en partie le blâme pour ça. » Il baissa le regard et prit une autre inspiration avant de continuer. « Ce que ton père a fait, eh bien il n’y a aucune excuse pour ça. Mais quand on mélange la rancœur, la colère, l’alcool et une personnalité autodestructive, les choses deviennent vites hors de contrôle. Je n’essaie par de justifier ses actes, j’essaie juste de t’expliquer les raisons. Il se déteste, et il dédaigne ton bonheur. Mais il t’aime, peu importe ce que ces mots peuvent valoir. Il a passé trop de temps à toujours aimer Maria qu’il ne réalise pas ce qu’il a. » Obie balaya doucement les cheveux de Tony et allégea l’atmosphère d’un sourire. « Mais je vais m’occuper de toi mon gars. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. »

Tony regarda ses mains et les tapa contre son torse. « Ouais… » Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux avant que Tony ne soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux, ou la moitié qu’il lui restait. Lorsqu’il le sentit, il soupira à nouveau et regarda Obie. « J’ai une partie chauve sur le crâne n’est-ce pas? »

Obie sourit et secoua la tête. « Ça va repousser. » Il passa une main sur son propre crâne dénudé. « Pas comme moi. »

Tony rit puis toussa à nouveau. « Alors je suis ici depuis trois jours? »

Obie hocha la tête. « Oui. Nous étions tous inquiets, surtout ce jeune homme qui était assis ici. De plus nous commencions à avoir de l’espoir lorsque tu te réveillais par intervalles ce matin, tu t’en souviens? »

Tony sourit à la mention de Loki, et Obie remarqua le changement d’attitude, mais il secoua la tête pour répondre à la question. « Non. Tout ce dont je me souviens c’est de m’être réveillé ici avec Loki. Avant ça c’est le noir total. Et avant ça c’est ce qui s’est passé avec H-Howard. »

« Eh bien, ce Loki semble bien t’aimer. Es-tu certain que c’est le même garçon dont je me souviens, courant partout avec toi lorsque vous n’étiez pas plus haut que mes genoux? »

Tony sourit à nouveau après avoir frissonné au nom de son père. « Ouais, je même gars. »

« Eh bien de toute façon, souviens-toi que la presse va t’envahir lorsque tu sortiras d’ici. Je vais essayer de les éloigner aussi longtemps que possible, et je ne veux pas que tu t’inquiètes ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu devras décider de ce que tu voudras dire et quelle image tu veux leur donner. C’est important. Un jour tu seras un homme puissant, et lorsqu’ils vont ressortir les petites choses du passé, ils ne se soucieront pas du moment où c’est arrivé. Si tu fais une erreur maintenant, ils ne te laisseront jamais l’oublier. C’est pourquoi je te demande d’être certain de ce Loki avant que quiconque ne le découvre. Tu peux dire à la presse que tu es gay, ou bi, ou peu importes, mais tu ne pourras revenir sur tes paroles. C’est ce que tu dois savoir si tu veux le dire. Autrement, nous devons penser à une histoire pour expliquer à quel point il a passé du temps ici avec toi. C’est au-delà des simples liens d’amitié Tony. » Avant de pouvoir répondre, Obie s’était levé et marchait vers la porte. « Je ne devrais pas t’embêter avec ça maintenant. Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la ferma en réalisant à quel point il était vraiment fatigué. Il hocha la tête et bâilla en se réinstallant sur le lit. En s’endormant, Obadiah sortit définitivement de la pièce. 

_À suivre..._

_Aussitôt que l'auteur poste le chapitre 12_


	12. Chapitre 12

**RM 12**

Thor le déposa à nouveau après l’école. Depuis le temps, les réceptionnistes ne faisaient que lui faire un signe de la main pour lui indiquer le chemin qu’il connaissait déjà, il traversait la foule de photographes sur place depuis le réveil de Tony. Il ignora leurs questions et marcha vers la chambre de Tony, entrant directement dans la chambre privée.

Lorsqu’il fut certain que Tony allait bien, Obie ne resta à l’hôpital que quelques heures à la fois. Il passait la majorité de son temps à gérer Howard, son business, la presse, le tout en essayant d’arranger les choses pour Tony.

Ce qui signifia que lorsque Loki arriva dans la chambre, il savait que Tony serait conscient et juste pour lui.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre, il fut surpris de voir Tony assis sur le lit, lisant un livre. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu’il s’était réveillé, mais à cause de ses blessures, ils le gardaient en observation pendant qu’il guérissait. Lorsque Tony entendit la porte s’ouvrir, il jeta rapidement le livre sur le sol dans une tentative vaine de le cacher et sourit suspicieusement à Loki.

« Hey Lokes. »

Loki le regarda de façon suspicieuse tandis qu’il s’installait sur sa chaise habituelle. « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais lire. »

« Bien sûr que je peux lire. » Tony roula des yeux et sourit légèrement. Louche.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu lisais? » Loki se leva et fit un geste vers Tony pour qu’il se décale et qu’il prenne lui-même place sur le lit avec lui.

« Hum. Rien de spécial. Juste Harry Potter… » dit-il en bougeant un peu. C’était visiblement un mensonge.

« Anthony. » Soupira Loki de façon mélodramatique. « Je suis presque le _Dieu_ des mensonges. N’imagine pas que je ne perçoive pas un mensonge lorsqu’on m’en raconte un, surtout lorsqu’il est aussi mauvais. »

« Putain. » Murmura doucement Tony. Il regarda piteusement Loki qui haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer dramatiquement. « OK, je lisais _Cinquante nuances de Grey_. »

« Tu es sérieux? » Loki sembla dégouté.

Tony détourna le regard et rougit un peu plus. « Ne me juge pas OK, je m’ennuie ici et… je suis un peu frustré pour être honnête. »

Loki sourit et embrassa doucement la tempe de Tony. « Tu as des idées? »

Tony le fixa, lui lança un regard séducteur, puis haussa les sourcils suggestivement. « Peut-être, même si le contenu du livre est plutôt mauvais en fait. Ce n’est même pas une bonne représentation du BDSM. »

Loki releva le menton de Tony d’un doigt, le plaçant dans un angle parfait pour attraper les lèvres de Tony pour le plus doux des baisers jamais échangés. « Ne m’inquiète plus comme ça. »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « À propos du livre? » Il sourit à l’expression moqueuse de Loki puis enlaça amoureusement leurs mains. « Ne t’en fais pas, je n’ai pas prévu de m’en servir. » Il sourit.

« Bien. » Loki l’embrassa à nouveau, un peu moins doucement que la première fois, mais il fit tout de même attention à ne pas blesser les lèvres déjà meurtries de Tony.

« Hey, euh, écoute. On doit parler. » Dis Tony, sonnant, pour Loki, inhabituellement sérieux.

« Quoi? »

« Eh bien… tu as probablement vu la presse dehors? »

« Bien sûr. » Il pencha la tête sur l’épaule de Tony et enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

« Alors j’imagine qu’ils t’ont vu entrer et qu’ils savent que tu me visites alors… Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise? À propos de toi et moi je veux dire… »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, si nous devions leur parler de nous tu veux dire? »

« Eh bien, ils vont me harceler pour savoir pourquoi tu me visites si souvent. Je dois penser à une histoire à leur raconter parce qu’une fois que j’aurai dit quelque chose, ils me le rappelleront jusqu’à la fin de mes jours. » Tony fit une pause. « Veux-tu que je leur parle de nous? »

« Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas qu’ils le sachent, alors tu peux garder le secret un peu plus longtemps j’imagine. » Loki enroula son autre bras autour de Tony. « Mais alors nous devrons nous cacher et faire attention. Tu devras monter une histoire à tes amis. » Loki ferma les yeux. « Ça dépend si tu es sérieux avec moi. »

Tony fut silencieux un instant. « Eh bien… je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je t’apprécie beaucoup, et tu ne peux nier que nous sommes super ensemble. » Il sourit. « Mais je ne veux pas me cacher. Je t’ai — t’apprécie trop pour le cacher. » Il rougit lorsqu’il faillit dire les mots puis regarda Loki.

« Maisssss…. ? » Loki ouvrit les yeux et regarda ceux de Tony.

« Mais est-ce que _toi_ tu veux faire ton coming out officiel avec moi et dire que nous sommes ensemble? Ça ne dépend pas seulement de si _je_ suis sérieux… »

Loki sourit doucement. « Je l’ai déjà dit à Odin, je ne peux être plus sérieux. »

Tony rit. « C’est vrai. »

« Tout ça te concerne Tony, alors ça devrait être ta décision. Je veux dire, oublie-moi. Es-tu certain d’être gay? »

« Non, je ne le suis pas. J’aime toujours les femmes, alors je ferai mon coming out comme bisexuel. »

Loki sourit. « On dirait que tu as déjà décidé. »

« Je crois. » Tony sourit puis se pencha pour l’embrasser.

Loki rencontra ses lèvres en souriant et bougea sa main sur le torse de Tony pendant leur échange.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Tony grogna puis secoua la tête d’exaspération. « Euh, J’aimerais que ça aille plus loin que juste des baisers mais juste… argh! »

« Il n’y a pas que ça chéri, nous sommes dans un hôpital. »

« Oui! Je le sais! » Tony secoua la tête. « Désolé. C’est juste… embarrassant. Aucun de nous ne peut changer la situation. Je sortirai bientôt… j’espère. »

« Est-ce que c’est l’ennui qui te rend si fou? »

« Oui! J’ai l’impression que je devrais faire plus. Obie ne m’emmène même pas mes outils et quelques pièces pour que je puisse construire des trucs. »

Loki ne put s’empêcher de rire, malgré le regard malicieux qu’il reçut. « Je ne suis pas surpris. » Ouais, le voilà, le regard malicieux. « C’est lui qui t’a emmené _Cinquante nuances de Grey_ n’est-ce pas? »

« Ouais. » Tony fit ensuite la moue et fronça des sourcils. « Ne ris pas de moi. »

« Mais tu rends les choses si faciles. » Plaisanta-t-il, embrassant rapidement le coin des lèvres de Tony.

« Hmmm. » Tony roula des yeux puis attira Loki dans un long baiser.

//…//

« Salut! » dit Bruce lorsque Loki se retourna sur son siège.

« Je jure, si quelqu’un me demande encore si Anthony va bien, je l’étrangle. » Loki jeta violemment son sac sous la table et s’avachit par-dessus celle-ci.

Bruce fut silencieux un moment avant de tousser étrangement et réajuster ses lunettes. « Alors, euh, co-comment va-t-il? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Loki le regarda un sourcil relevé. « Es-tu sérieux putain? » Se penchant sur sa chaise, Loki poussa un long soupir avant de masser ses paupières. « Ouais, il est conscient, il guérit. Il s’ennuie. Et tu sais comment es Anthony es lorsqu’il s’ennuie… Ça ne me surprendrait même pas s’il démontait son lit d’hôpital et qu’il construisait un animal robot auquel il donnerait un nom ridicule. »

« Ce ne serait pas surprenant et probable. Il a déjà prévu d’en faire un nommé Dum-E. »

Loki rit et secoua la tête. « Il devrait sortir dans un jour ou deux, ils le gardent seulement par prévention.

“Oh, c’est bien.” Bruce sourit. “Alors, comment vas-tu?”

“Bien. J’ai enfin pu dormir correctement.”

“Alors je ne vous inviterai pas à veiller tout de suite lorsqu’il sera libéré…” Bruce sourit puis commença à sortir ses choses de son sac.

Les yeux de Loki s’agrandirent en réalisant ce que Bruce venait de dire. 


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ça fait un bail, je suis sincèrement désolée. J'avais complètement perdu la flamme...
> 
> Mais en faisant le ménage de mon compte AO3, en reclassant mes fictions / Traductions dans des nouvelles séries, je me suis dit qu'il était bien temps de finir cette traduction pour que vous puissiez la lire à votre tour. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, suite à cette attente monstre... :P
> 
> Alors voilà. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour traduire les chapitres le plus rapidement possible. Au moins l'auteur a terminé la fiction depuis longtemps.
> 
> À la prochaine !

 

Quelques jours plus tard, tel que prédit par Loki Tony obtint son congé de l’hôpital. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, même si maintenant ils avaient davantage le look _Super coupe de travers_ comme il l’avait si bien dit. Il avait un bandage autour du torse, un peu sur sa jambe gauche et ses poignets, et il avait besoin d’une canne pour marcher. Loki, Obie et Madame Stane l’aidèrent à partir et éloignèrent les journalistes lorsqu’ils quittèrent l’hôpital et entrèrent dans la voiture que le chauffeur des Stark, Happy, avait stationnée devant.

  * Il n’y a pas de honte à utiliser une canne. Appuie-toi sur moi si ça peut t’aider.



Tony roula des yeux et fit quelques pas avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Loki et l’utiliser sournoisement pour marcher le reste de la distance qui les séparait de la voiture.

Loki sourit mais ne parla pas des tentatives de séduction de Tony.

La route jusqu’à la maison de Obadiah fut un peu gênante. Personne ne savait quoi dire alors ils restèrent tous silencieux.

À mi-chemin, Loki glissa sa main dans celle de Tony et la serra pour le réconforter.

Obie avait invité Loki à manger avec eux tandis que Tony s’installait. Thor pourrait venir le chercher plus tard.

Lorsqu’ils furent à la maison, Loki aida Tony à porter ses sacs jusqu’à sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que celle qu’il avait au manoir Stark, mais c’était bien. Il y avait un lit double dans un coin ainsi qu’une salle de bain attenante, deux armoires et un bureau. Le reste de ses affaires étaient encore à déménager alors il n’avait que les produits essentiels avec lui.

Obie se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre, mal à l’aise.

  * Alors, euh, je vous laisse… Les hommes de la famille Stark ont toujours eu des _envies_ et je suppose que c’est la même chose pour vous deux. Fais juste attention avec lui. Dit-il à Loki, à qui les yeux grandirent de surprise.
  * Et qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? demanda Tony, semblant dérangé mais sachant ce que cela impliquait.
  * Je suppose qu’après cette semaine tu voudrais te réhabituer. Au sexe.



Les yeux de Loki s’agrandirent encore plus si possible. Obie ricana.

  * Quoi ? Est-ce que vous pensiez que je ne savais pas? Il y a des condoms dans l’armoire de la salle de bain.



Il fit un clin d’œil à Loki, qui rougit violemment, avant de se retourner pour partir.

  * Verrouillez la porte les gars. Et essayez de rester silencieux.



Tony n’eut besoin que de jeter un regard à Loki avant d’exploser de rire.

  * Quoi, tu n’es pas choqué?
  * Oh non, Obie a toujours été comme ça. Il est comme un bon ami et je n’ai pas de secrets ni de honte avec lui. _Tony se redressa et tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur son rire._ Ton visage par contre…
  * Si tu étais aussi normal que moi, ton expression serait pareille.



Tony haussa les épaules.

  * _Il sourit et indiqua le lit._ On le fait ?
  * Mais il sait qu’on va le faire!
  * Ce qui rend tout encore plus _excitant_ , susurra Tony en faisant un clin d’œil avant de secouer la tête. Nah, ça va si tu ne sens pas à l’aise. Ne t’en fais pas.



Il lui sourit puis appuya sa canne contre la porte et sautilla, avec l’aide du mur, jusqu’au lit où il s’assit.

**** **** ****

  * Je n’ai pas dit _ça_.
  * Tu ne devrais pas achaler ce pauvre garçon. Et si lui et Tony n’avaient pas encore atteint ce point dans leur relation ? Ce sont encore des garçons.
  * Et bien, si je connais Tony, et c’est le cas, ils sont rendus là. Je connais les Stark depuis longtemps et fait-moi confiance, je le sais !



Obie sourit en prenant place à la table de la cuisine. Sa femme, appelée Gloria Stane en passant, était appuyée contre le comptoir, tenant une tasse de thé fumant dans sa main en jetant un regard désapprobateur à son mari.

  * Et que ferais-tu si ce pauvre garçon faisait une crise cardiaque à cause du choc?



Obie allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais un long gémissement provint des escaliers. Obadiah ricana et ferma la porte.

  * Quoi ? Glo, c’est sain pour leur corps.
  * Putain, tu es trop sexy, souffla Tony contre le membre dressé de Loki.



**** **** ****

Tony n’avait plus de chandail tandis que Loki avait son pantalon et son caleçon aux chevilles. Il glissa sa langue le long du membre, se délectant des gémissements qu’il avait arrachés à l’autre garçon.

  * Anthony…



La tête de Loki était penchée par en arrière, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche ouverte et ses doigts agrippés aux draps derrière lui.

  * _Anthony…_



Tony le prit en entier dans sa bouche et commença à faire des va-et-vient rapides, posant ses mains sur les fesses de Loki pour les agripper.

Loki bougea une main pour tenir la nuque de Tony. Sa bouche était encore ouverte, mais aucun son n’en sortait. Il ne faisait que répéter encore et encore le nom de Tony dans sa tête.

**** **** ****

  * Ah, allez, nous sommes tous humains ici, rigola Obie lorsqu’ils entendirent un autre gémissement. Et je suis sûr que toi et moi avons déjà fait pire.



Il lui fit un clin d’œil.

  * Toi, tu n’es qu’un vieux pervers, accusa-t-elle même si elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire lorsqu’il prit la tasse de thé de ses mains avant d’enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.
  * Oh, mais tu aimes ça! grogna-t-il, la faisant rigoler lorsqu’il attaqua son cou de baisers.
  * Chéri, mon thé va être froid!
  * Eh bien tant pis, je t’en ferai un autre.



Il sourit et l’embrassa sur les lèvres amoureusement avant de s’éloigner pour prendre un journal. Elle claqua ses fesses lorsqu’il passa à côté, ce qui le fit rire et la fit sourire. Elle continua de boire son thé.

**** **** ****

  * Anthony ?
  * Oui ? _Tony pencha la tête pour regarder Loki, qui était présentement couché sur son torse…_
  * Je suis content que tu ailles bien



Tony sourit et embrassa son front.

  * Moi aussi, bébé.



Loki ferma les yeux et essaya de profiter de la chaleur de Tony.

  * Alors, quand est-ce que Thor va arriver? Demanda-t-il en regardant le cadran qui indiquait 17 :36. Je suppose aussi que nous devrions nous habiller bientôt, le souper va être prêt.
  * Il sera là quand je le lui demanderai. Alors je peux rester aussi tard que je le veux.



Loki embrassa le torse de Tony, passant une main sur ses abdos en faisant attention aux bleus qui guérissaient plutôt bien.

Tony gémit de plaisir puis attira gentiment la tête de Loki pour un baiser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, chacun bougeant paresseusement contre l’autre, nullement pressé mais profitant plutôt du contact.

  * Bien, ronronna-t-il.
  * Hmmmm, frémit Loki contre ses lèvres, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Tony.



Tony grogna de plaisir. Loki laissa sa main glisser sur la queue de Tony, ce qui le fit grogner encore plus fort contre la bouche de Loki, puis il s’éloigna et le regarda, ses yeux un peu brumeux.

  * Nous devrions vraiment nous habiller… dit-il sans aucune conviction.
  * Selon ce que je crois comprendre, Monsieur Stane comprendra si on arrive un peu en retard, dit Loki, se plaçant au-dessus de Tony en l’embrassant doucement.



Loki siffla de plaisir lorsque leurs érections se frôlèrent, les rendant plus durs encore.

  * Je veux que tu me baises comme tu n’as jamais rêvé de me baiser avant. Je veux avoir besoin d’une canne moi aussi, murmura Loki d’une voix rauque, laissant sa langue glisser sur le lobe de l’oreille de Tony.
  * Oh mon dieu, tu es si chaud, souffla Tony avant de retourner Loki contre le matelas, se tenant au-dessus de lui.



Il gémit de douleur, s’arrêtant momentanément lorsqu’il mit du poids sur son bras, mais il l’ignora et poussa son membre contre l’entrée de Loki.

  * Essaie de ne pas te faire mal mon amour.
  * Tony sourit et donna un petit coup de reins.



Loki gémit, enroulant ses longues jambes autour de la taille de Tony.

Tony haleta et obéit, allant plus fort et se déplaçant pour que Loki puisse répondre à ses mouvements. Il continua à un rythme rapide, aussi rapide que lui permettaient ses blessures, et descendit pour être appuyé sur ses coudes et donc, plus proche de Loki tout en réduisant le poids sur ses bras.

  * Ah- Anthony.



Loki ouvrit la bouche et pencha la tête en arrière. Une série de délicieux gémissements s’échappèrent de ses lèvres humides et rosées.

  * Mmm, putain, Loki! Gémi à son tour Tony, sentant Loki se resserrer autour de lui.



C’était un sentiment complètement agréable. Il aimait ces moments où Loki était sous lui, gémissant de plaisir, complètement enveloppé d’amour pour lui et lui seul.

Les mains de Loki se déplacèrent pour se masturber au rythme des coups de boutoirs de Tony. Ce faisant, Tony pencha la tête pour le regarder, sa bouche ouverte lorsqu’il regarda la main ivoire se caresser. La vue de Loki se masturbant lui redonna un boost d’énergie et il se mit à aller plus fort en lui.

Les bruits provenant de la bouche de Loki devinrent plus obscènes tandis qu’il se battait pour garder le contrôle  tandis que son corps bougeait au rythme de Tony, alimenté par le plaisir que ce dernier lui procurait. La main libre de Loki alla caresser la nuque de Tony avant de l’attirer pour un baiser désespéré.

  * Anthony, plus… gémit-il contre sa bouche, accélérant sa main jusqu’à ce que son poignet soit fatigué.



Avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, Tony fit des va-et-vient plus forts et profonds en Loki, ajustant son entrée pour frapper le point sensible de Loki.

  * PAR LES DIEUX! cria Loki. Il recouvrit immédiatement sa bouche.



Tony ne put s’empêcher de sourire, s’assurant de frapper ce point encore et encore.

Les jambes de Loki se serrèrent plus fort autour de sa tête tandis que son dos se courbait sous les sensations.

  * Putain Loki! haleta Tony de plaisir. Je crois- Je crois que je vais venir!
  * Anthony je… _Loki bougea sa main plus vite jusqu’à ce que son regard devienne embrouillé tandis qu’il allait jouir._ Tony… gémit-il, se déversant encore leurs corps.



Tony grogna puis vint un instant plus tard, avant de s’écraser au-dessus de Loki, tous les deux respirant bruyamment à la suite de leur orgasme.

Loki garda ses jambes enroulées autour de Tony, ne voulant pas qu’il sorte maintenant.

  * Putain, je t’ai appelé Tony.



Tony ricana et plaça un baiser sur la mâchoire de Loki.

  * Je préfère généralement Tony, mais avec toi Anthony semble… je ne sais pas… mieux ? Personne ne m’appelle comme ça.
  * Je n’aime pas Tony, on dirait un nom de maffieux.
  * Je trouve que ça sonne sexy, bouda Tony.
  * Ça ne te va pas.
  * Eh bien, _tu_ es celui qui l’a crié, alors tu dois l’aimer un peu quand même, dit Tony en faisant un petit rictus.
  * Je me sauvais une syllabe. Ça n’arrivera plus.
  * Bien sur, sourit Tony, sachant qu’il ne le ferait plus.



Tandis que Tony se penchait pour l’embrasser encore, ils furent interrompus par la voix de Obie provenant des escaliers.

  * LE DINER EST SERVI DANS CINQ MINUTES! HABILLEZ-VOUS LES GARÇONS!



Tony se mit à rire lorsque Loki rougit violemment. Il se déplaça et lui donna un dernier baiser avant de se pencher pour ramasser leurs vêtements sur le sol.

Loki attrapa les siens et soupira.

  * Ugh…




	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre de traduit. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, même s'il est plutôt tranquille en son genre.
> 
> À la prochaine pour le chapitre 15 :)

Après avoir mangé, Loki et Tony disparurent à nouveau dans la chambre à l’étage, n’ayant toutefois pas le même genre d’activité qu’un peu plus tôt. Il passa encore une heure avant que la sonnette d’entrée ne sonne.

  * LOKI! C’EST SUREMENT TON FRÈRE! cria Obie depuis les escaliers avant d’aller ouvrir. Il descend dans une min- ODIN?



La porte bloqua à mi-chemin lorsqu’il remarqua que ce n’était pas Thor qui se tenait là comme prévu mais Odin lui-même.

  * Obadiah, salua Odin en offrant sa main tendue.
  * Ça fait, euh, longtemps. Comment vas-tu? répondit-il, serra leur main ensemble dans une poignée de main très professionnelle.
  * Je vais bien, merci. Comment se porte Gloria?
  * Elle va bien. Nous nous inquiétions tous les deux pour Tony cette semaine et pour son déménagement ici, tu sais, comment il prendrait les choses, mais c’est un bon garçon. Je crois qu’il va s’en sortir.
  * Eh bien bonne chance, rit Odin. J’ai entendu dire qu’il est aussi trouble-fête que Loki.
  * Oh oui, rit à son tour Obie. Mais il a toujours été comme ça. Ils se sont probablement influencés l’un l’autre étant enfants.
  * Eh bien Loki me semble être devenu pire, surtout depuis qu’il a appris pour son adoption. Il ne le croira pas, mais je suis vraiment inquiet pour lui. Je veux qu’il se porte bien, il mérite de passer plus de temps à penser à son futur plutôt qu’à… fricoter avec d’autres garçons. Mais je n’arrive pas à le lui faire réaliser.
  * Eh bien, c’est bon et sain pour eux. Rien que nous n’avons déjà fait à leur âge. Dis Obie avant de frotter sa nuque. Eh bien, à l’exception des _autres garçons_ , mais c’est la même chose en fait.
  * Non ce ne l’est pas. C’est complètement différent! Il ne sera jamais capable de poursuivre une carrière politique si les gens découvrent ça! Lui et moi serions ridiculisés au gouvernement. J’en ai déjà assez comme ça!
  * Eh bien, tu dois considérer qu’il ne désire peut-être pas faire carrière en politique. T’es-tu déjà demandé ce qu’il voulait faire? Dis Obie avec attention, essayant de calmer l’opinion homophobe de Odin.
  * Bien sûr que c’est ce qu’il veut. Il est intelligent, il a hérité ça de son père.



Odin réalisa aussitôt son erreur.

  * Oublie ce que je viens de dire.
  * Ne le sait-il pas ? Dis doucement Obie, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si Loki ne se trouvait pas là, mais il n’y était pas.
  * Non, mais je suis surpris qu’il ne l’ait pas déjà compris. Lui et Freyr ont le même talent pour la malice, ils sont semblables, agissants de même. Ils sont plus semblables sur bien des points que moi et Thor, soupira Odin. Je me demande ce qu’il pensait de cette _phase gay_.
  * Rien s’il a un peu de jugement, dit Obie en croisant les bras. Écoute, je sais ce que tu penses sur le sujet mais je n’ai rien personnellement contre ça. Je ne crois pas que ça dérangerait Freyr non plus. Nous sommes rendus aux temps modernes Odin, ce n’est plus mal vu et ils n’ont pas à avoir honte!



Ils ne s’en rendirent pas compte, mais Loki et Tony étaient descendus et se tenaient silencieusement là, écoutant et se demandant pourquoi Obie avait haussé le ton.

  * J _’essaie_ d’être à l’écoute. Je n’empêche pas Loki de voir Stark, je dis juste que je n’aime pas ça. Je ne comprends pas.
  * Personne comprend pourquoi certaines personnes sont attirées par d’autres, elles le sont tout simplement. Il n’y a _rien_ à comprendre.
  * Je sais, c’est juste que… il est mon fils. Je sais qu’il ne se voit pas ainsi mais… j’ai toujours cru qu’il grandirait, se marierait, nous donnerait des petits-enfants. C’est seulement un paquet de choses qu’on perd d’un coup. Frigga me dit toujours que je réagis trop.
  * Effectivement, mais si tu es inquiet pour tes petits-enfants, tu as toujours Thor. Ou peut-être qu’un jour Loki finira avec une femme lorsqu’il sera plus vieux, ou peut-être que lui et son futur partenaire adopteront ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne sais pas. Ou peut-être qu’il ne veut pas d’enfants lorsqu’il sera plus vieux.



Loki apparut sur le seuil avant qu’Odin ne puisse réponse.

  * Tu n’es pas Thor.
  * Non, je lui ai offert de venir te chercher à la place.



Loki embrassa Tony pour lui dire au revoir, se faisant un plaisir de donner le spectacle à son père. Il remercia monsieur Stane pour son hospitalité et dépassa Odin pour prendre place dans la voiture.

Tony et Obie restèrent debout, mal à l’aise pour un moment avant que Obie ne soupire et sourit à nouveau.

  * Alors euh, bonne nuit Odin.
  * Bonne nuit, répéta Tony.
  * Bonne nuit, dit Odin un peu grognon avant de retourner vers sa voiture.



En s’éloignant, Obie soupira fortement et ferma la porte.

  * Comment se fait-il que ce soit lui qui soit venu chercher Loki plutôt que Thor? demanda Tony, le suivant dans le séjour où Gloria lisait un livre.
  * Peut-être que Thor était occupé, dit Gloria en essayant de donner le bénéfice du doute afin d’éviter toute chicane.
  * Peut-être… dit Tony en se laissant tomber dans un sofa près de Obie, qui s’assit plus doucement. Alors, pourquoi vous disputiez-vous?



Il avait entendu mais il préférait que ce soit Obie qui lui en parle.

  * Disons que c’est un petit désaccord sur les techniques parentales et c’est tout.



Tony ouvrit la bouche pour poser d’autres questions mais il préféra la fermer et hausser les épaules.

  * Odin et moi avons été amis pendant de nombreuses années. Il est un homme bon, malgré ce que tu sembles penser. Il a seulement quelques… tendances déplacées.
  * Tu as totalement raison… murmura Tony en hochant la tête. Quand même, il pourrait être un _peu plus_ gentil…
  * Tu dirais certainement ça après avoir passé quelques jours avec lui, dit Gloria en gardant les yeux sur son livre, mais Obadiah remarqua le petit sourire sur ses lèvres.
  * J’en doute fort, rit Tony en se tournant vers Obie pour lui lancer un sourire.
  * La ferme petit, maintenant va faire tes tâches. Nettoie la cheminée ou quelque chose du genre.



Tony gigota sa canne dans les airs.

  * Bien sûr monsieur, je vais chercher un plumeau et l’attacher à mon appareil de déplacement, dit-il sarcastiquement avant de se lever et de bâiller. Nah, je vais me coucher, je suis vidé.
  * Bonne nuit chéri. Il y a des draps de rechange dans l’armoire du corridor, dit-elle en souriant.



Tony rougit un peu et secoua la tête avant de dire bonne nuit et monter vers la fameuse armoire.

  * Je croyais que tu avais dit de ne pas l’achaler, dit Obie en déplaçant les jambes de sa femme pour s’asseoir à côté d’elle sur l’autre sofa.
  * Laisse une femme avoir un peu de plaisir. Qui crois-tu qui passera dix-huit heures par jour avec le garçon pendant que tu iras travailler ? Je me demande parfois si tu n’aurais pas mieux fait d’épouser Howard plutôt que moi. Nous savons tous les deux qu’il passe plus de temps avec toi.
  * Awww chéri, tu sais que je t’aime plus. C’est juste que, j’ai besoin de travailler ou nous n’aurons plus d’argent. De plus, il est mon ami et je suis bien placé par rapport à lui.
  * Je veux que tu travailles jusqu’à soixante ans et après tu prends ta retraite. Je ne veux pas que tu travailles jusqu’à la tombe pour un homme qui bat son propre fils. Et j’aime Howard, tu sais que c’est vrai, mais je crois qu’il aurait besoin de voir un psychologue, et tu as besoin de repos. Après nous pourrons ravoir le vieux Howard et tu pourras dormir paisiblement. Je suis inquiète pour toi.



Obie sourit et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front.

  * Je sais, je sais. J’aimerais que ce soit aussi facile… dit-il doucement en se levant. Du thé?
  * Oui merci.



Elle reprit son livre tandis que Obie marchait vers la cuisine.

**************

 

Le jour d’après, la famille Odinson reçut une visite inattendue. C’était encore tôt le soir et la famille venait juste de commencer à diner lorsque la sonnette retentit. Ce fut Odin qui délaissa à regret son repas pour aller ouvrit la porte.

Lorsqu’il l’ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir le frère de Frigga : Freyr. Il se tenait là avec un sac de voyage à ses pieds, et un sourire qui signifiait toute la malice du monde.

  * Bonjour, beau-frère, dit-il avec son accent anglais.



Il ressemblait _exactement à Loki_. Les mêmes yeux verts vibrants et les cheveux noirs – même s’ils étaient plus courts et étaient redressés dans les airs, comme les avait Tony Stark avant sa nouvelle coupe. Il portait un chandail blanc et ses jeans skinny noirs accompagnés de vieilles espadrilles et d’une veste noire et verte.

  * Je pensais que tu étais au Brésil.
  * Freyr! lança Frigga depuis le hall.



Odin laissa l’homme entrer en grognant tandis que sa femme courrait pour accueillir son fr`re.

  * Nous n’avons pas assez de nourriture.
  * Ça va, j’ai déjà mangé. Salut ma sœur, dit-il en enlaçant la femme qui lui répondit. Et j’étais au Brésil mais je ne pouvais manquer l’anniversaire de Thor en fin de semaine non? Il fit un autre sourire malicieux.
  * Qui est-ce? Demanda Thor depuis la salle à manger.
  * Si c’est la RSPCA, je leur emmène Thor dans un instant, ajouta Loki. Ow Thor arrête!
  * Les garçons! Appela Freyr.



La maison fut silencieuse un instant avant que les deux adolescents débarquent dans l’entrée. Freyr ricana après avoir été presque enlacé à mort par Thor, puis sourit chaleureusement à Loki avant de se retourner vers Frigga.

  * Est-ce que ça vous dérange sir je reste ici ? Je veux dire, je peux louer une chambre d’hôtel en ville si vous-
  * Certainement pas, nous avons des chambres et de la nourriture. _Elle se tourna vers Odin qui haussa brièvement les épaules._ D’où viens-tu?
  * Comme Odin l’a dit, j’arrive directement du Brésil. J’y récoltais des informations pour mon nouveau livre, dit Freyr en enlevant ses chaussures et en les suivant à la salle à manger.
  * Tu n’as pas l’air si bronzé pour quelqu’un qui vient du Brésil, remarqua Loki. Thor se moque de moi parce que je ne bronze pas.
  * Je ne me moque pas.
  * Tu le fais Thor, cesse de faire l’idiot.
  * Mais je ne riais pas de toi, je faisais seulement que remarquer. _Il haussa les épaules_. C’est étrange.
  * Tu es étrange. Et puis tu réussis à bronzer même quand nous allons skier!
  * Le soleil se reflète sur la neige.
  * Tu ressembles à un satsuma (1)
  * Tu ressembles à un panais



Puis Freyr explosa de rire.

  * Quoi?! Je n’ai pas l’air d’un panais!



Puis Freyr rit encore plus.

  * Comme vous m’avez manqué les garçons.



Il sourit chaleureusement. Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard surpris puis rirent à leur tour et sourirent également.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(1)Un satsuma est une sorte de mandarine, appelée également _mikan_. Elle est populaire au Japon.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à vous tous, merci de toujours suivre cette traduction, c'est très apprécié. Je voulais seulement vous dire que tous les derniers chapitres de cette fiction ont été traduits ce qui signifie que je ne peux laisser tomber : P
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, il est très mignon.
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

 

* * *

Le diner avançant, Frigga questionna Freyr qui répondit et raconta aux garçons son voyage. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous épuisés. Parce qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de préparer une chambre avec des draps propres, Freyr déroula un sac de couchage et s'étendit sur le sofa pour la nuit.

Même s'il était fatigué, il demeurait complètement éveillé tandis que tout le monde était allé se coucher, alors il décida de continuer le brouillon de son nouveau livre. Il avait écrit trois nouveaux chapitres lorsqu'il entendit les pas légers descendant l'escalier.

Ferma son cahier de notes, il se redressa et marcha jusqu'à la porte pour savoir qui descendait, avant de découvrir que Loki enfilait une veste et ses chaussures.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas être au lit ? Deamnda-t-il en souriant, adossé à la porte les bras croisés tandis que Loki sursautait et se retournait.

\- Silence, Odin va t'entendre.

Loki enfila une chaussure. Au contraire de Thor, Loki avait été béni par un équilibre parfait. Freyr le regarda avec amusement, haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Loki vérifier son apparence dans le miroir.

\- Tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial ? demanda-t-il en baissant la voix pour que seul Loki l'entende.

\- S'il te plait n'en parle pas à Odin ou à Frigga. Ou à Thor même, dit-il en se mettant face à lui.

\- Tu as ma parole, dit-il en souriant. Alors, comment s'appelle la demoiselle chanceuse?

\- Anthony. Elle est un homme.

\- Ah, super, dit-il en souriant, semblant sincèrement indifférent ce qui surprit Loki. Eh bien ne sors pas trop tard et fais attention à toi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna pour retourner dans le séjour.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas rien dire ? Ne vas-tu pas dire que je suis une disgrâce pour la famille, que je ne mérite rien? Dis quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi je devrais? _Freyr cessa d'avancer et lui jeta un regard confus._ Il n'y a rien de honteux là-dedans. _Son expression s'assombrit._ Est-ce ce que Odin te dit ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance mais… merci.

Il maintint son regard sombre un moment, ne regardant pas Loki mais plutôt le sol en serra les poings dans son dos. Puis il regarda Loki et lui fit un sourire.

\- Pas de problème, allez va! Amuse-toi! Ne le fais pas trop attendre, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu me couvres?

\- Si c'est nécessaire oui, sourit-il avant de se retourner et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Loki poussa un long soupir de soulagement, vérifia son reflet dans le miroir une dernière fois, puis prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

***OOO***

Ils décidèrent de se rencontrer au même endroit où ils se rencontraient en étant enfants. Le temps que Loki arrive au parc, Tony était déjà sur place à l'attendre, assis sur une balançoire, sa canne nulle part en vue.

\- Hey sexy, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps? demanda Tony en souriant lorsqu'il vit Loki approcher.

\- Mon oncle Freyr m'a vu dans l'entrée, dit Loki en se tenant devant lui, se penchant pour enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Tony. Où sont tes béquilles?

\- Je peux marcher sans elles, sourit Tony en se redressant et attirant la tête de Loki dans un baiser foudroyant. Cet oncle Freyr me semble être un bon gars s'il t'a laissé partir, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Ouais, même si je crois qu'il n'est pas vraiment mon oncle, dit Loki en l'embrassant à son tour. Je crois que j'aurai besoin de ces béquilles après demain.

Loki mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Tony tout doucement. Tony gémit à la fois pour signifier son accord, l'autre moitié pour exprimer son plaisir.

\- Eh bien, il a vraiment l'air gentil.

Ses mains se baladèrent sur les fesses de Loki et les agrippèrent en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Seras-tu à l'école demain?

\- Non, c'est un double cours avec Hill, je ne me pointe pas pour ça! Dis Tony ce qui fit rire Loki. Je reviendrai lundi prochain.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Encore une semaine sans toi. Comment je vais survivre? dit-il avec mélodrame.

\- Tu vas me voir en dehors des classes, c'est bien plus amusant, dit-il en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, puis en léchant ses lèvres. Tu pourrais toujours manquer des cours pour passer plus de temps avec moi.

\- Les gens demandent des nouvelles de toi.

\- Les gens demandent toujours des nouvelles de moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Surtout Bruce. J'espère que tu l'as appelé, dit Loki en soupirant.

\- Il est venu me voir aujourd'hui après les cours. Ainsi que Clint, Steve, Coulson, Nat et Pep.

Loki ressentit un petit pincement de jalousie en sachant que Tony n'était pas qu'à lui. Mais il chassa cette pensée, reconnaissant que c'était stupide.

\- Je suis content que tu les aies vus, dit Loki en appuyant son front contre celui de Tony. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt.

\- Ça va, je te vois maintenant, dit Tony, haussant les sourcils suggestivement tout en souriant.

Loki l'attira plus près pour pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et embrasser ses lèvres. Tony haleta, heureux que Loki ait fait le geste, et répondit à son baiser, utilisant sa langue pour passer les lèvres de Loki.

Loki suçota sa langue, provoquant un gémissement chez Tony. En s'embrassant, Tony repoussa Loki pour pouvoir l'adosser au support de la balançoire. Il haussa le genou pour ressentir le désir de Loki. Ce dernier recula et posa la main sur le genou pour arrêter son geste.

\- Nous sommes au milieu d'un parc, siffla-t-il.

\- Il n'y a personne, murmura Tony, la voix basse et séductive.

\- Mais quelqu'un pourrait arriver n'importe quand.

Tony regarda aux alentours puis ses yeux brillèrent de malice en voyant une petite section où se trouvaient arbres et arbustes.

\- Et là-bas ? demanda-t-il en pointant l'endroit.

\- Anthony, je refuse d'être baisé dans un buisson comme une pute.

Loki le repoussa un peu avant de changer d'idée et d'enrouler à nouveau ses bras autour du cou de Tony.

\- De plus, c'est parfaitement illégal… et mon partenaire est très apprécié… Sourit Loki en embrassant les lèvres de Tony. Et pourquoi pas là-bas ? demanda-t-il en pointant un gros arbre, à l'écart du reste du parc. J'imagine que ça doit être excitant de le faire dans un endroit si public, l'air froid sur la peau nue… susurra Loki directement contre son oreille. Je pourrais goûter à ta queue…

Les genoux de Tony faiblirent et sa bouche resta ouverte après cette suggestion. Il sentait définitivement les paroles l'affecter.

\- Je te ferais supplier à genoux, M. Stark. Tu me laisserais te faire plaisir jusqu'à avoir besoin de béquilles à nouveau.

Les baisers de Loki voyagèrent de la mâchoire de Tony, jusqu'à son cou, puis sa clavicule. Tony grogna en sentant les lèvres de Loki sur son cou, l'étirant pour lui offrir plus de place. Loki suça la peau chaude, se dirigeant vers une zone érogène.

Tony retint un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit Loki le mordiller et utiliser sa langue contre sa peau. Avec ses mains, il glissa sous le chandail de Loki pour attraper l'un de ses tétons tandis que son autre main entourait le cou mollement.

Loki gémit contre sa peau. Il souleva Tony et l'emmena jusqu'à l'arbre.

\- Je peux marcher tu sais, grogna Tony mais seulement pour la forme.

Il raffermit sa prise sur le cou de Loki tandis que l'autre resta où elle était déjà ce qui faillit faire perdre prise à son amant.

Loki ricana et le reposa devant l'arbre avant de l'y pousser et l'embrasser avec passion. Tandis que Tony répondit à son baiser, le bras qui se trouvait autour du cou de Loki s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que sa main caresse l'érection de l'autre au travers de son pantalon.

\- Mmmm, gémit Loki, ses propres mains commençant à défaire le pantalon de Tony.

Tony descendit également son autre main pour descendre le zipper et le pantalon de Loki. Les mains de l'autre glissèrent sous le bas de son chandail pour l'enlever complètement.

\- Uh, Anthony, haleta Loki.

\- mm, Loki… gémit Tony.

\- Et moi qui croyais que nous allions juste nous sucer discrètement dans les buissons. Tu veux que nous soyons complètement nus? demanda Tony, haussant un sourcil mais souriant de plaisir en même temps.

Loki sourit et se mit à genoux.

Tony sourit face au geste et défit correctement son pantalon, le laissa tomber au sol. Il regarda aux alentours et soupira lorsqu'il ne vit personne, puis il mit ses mains derrière son dos, seulement parce qu'il n'était pas capable de les lever et les poser derrière sa tête. Il les mettait là pour ne pas forcer la tête de Loki, alors il les laissa là pour l'instant en baissant le regard pour observer Loki avec attention.

L'autre leva le regard en léchant ses lèvres, son souffle chaud contre la queue de Tony. Sa langue pointa et aguicha le bout de son membre. Tony gémit et se reposa entièrement contre l'arbre. Loki lécha du bout à la base avant de prendre le pénis en entier dans sa bouche.

\- Ugh, putain Loki! Gémis Tony en serrant les poings.

Loki suça plus fort, allant et venant sur son érection. En suçant, Loki déplaça deux doigts jusqu'à la bouche de Tony pour qu'il les suce. Lorsqu'ils furent correctement lubrifiés, il les déplaça jusqu'à son propre pantalon où il commença à se préparer.

\- Oh putain c'est trop excitant! haleta Tony, déplaçant une main pour maintenir la tête de Loki tandis qu'il le regardait se préparer. Loki continua ses attentions sur son érection jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

Loki se releva, laissa tomber son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Il sortit ses pieds de ces derniers et enroula à nouveau ses bras autour de Tony. Puis, il s'appuya sur sa nuque et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille nue de Tony. Il permit à Tony de les retourner pour qu'il soit appuyé contre l'arbre afin d'avoir moins de poids sur le corps blessé de Tony. Loki se laissa doucement descendre sur le membre de Tony.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux de plaisir en sentant Loki l'envelopper complètement. Il le maintint immobile un moment pour le laisser s'habituer puis commença à le pénétrer lentement. Loki raffermit sa prise et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Tony.

\- Oh, Anthony.

Tony grogna en faisant des aller et retour. Il déplaça une main pour agripper la taille de Loki pour le stabiliser et l'autre sur l'arbre à côté de sa tête pour rester en équilibre.

\- Ohhh, Ohhh, gémit Loki contre son cou. Là… Oui… Comme ça… Ah! Anthony!

\- Loki… soupira Tony, baissant la tête pour lécher le cou de Loki, laissant une trainée chaude dans son sillon.

\- Mmm, gémit encore Loki contre sa peau, commençant à monter et descendre de lui-même sur son érection.

L'air froid de la nuit les refroidit un peu de leurs ébats chauds. Tandis qu'ils se faisaient l'amour contre cet arbre, ils ressentirent tous les deux l'excitation d'être en public et de se faire prendre, mais aucun ne s'en souciait vraiment. Pourtant, à n'importe quel moment quelqu'un pourrait passer près d'eux et les découvrir, mais ils étaient trop perdus dans l'instant pour s'en soucier vraiment.

\- Anthony je… je vais venir.

Tony sourit et hocha la tête, s'assurant d'accélérer et de pénétrer plus profondément Loki.

La bouche de Loki s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux lorsqu'il jouit, les yeux fermés. Tony continua d'aller et venir malgré l'orgasme de Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour quelques instants plus tard. Il sortit lentement avant de reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Loki, demeurant tous les deux pantelant sous l'effort.

\- C'était génial.

\- Tu peux le dire, rit Tony avant de s'éloigner et regarder les traces de sperme sur leurs torses. Besoin d'un mouchoir ? J'en ai emmené quelques-uns au cas où…

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur son jean à terre, autour de ses chevilles.

\- Oh, alors tu avais prévu de me baiser contre un arbre depuis le début? Aguicha Loki, attirant Tony dans un baiser langoureux.

\- Tu le sais bien, bébé, sourit Tony en l'embrassant à son tour.

Il essuya ensuite sa queue et remonta son jean avant d'essuyer le sperme sur Loki. Lorsque Loki fut rhabillé, il se retourna vers Tony pour l'enlacer encore. Il enfila sa veste tandis que Tony faisait de même.

\- Alors, tu veux rester ici et flâner un peu ou tu dois rentrer? demanda Tony, remettant ses choses dans ses poches en s'éloignant de l'arbre.

\- Tant que je suis de retour avant que les autres se réveillent… Dis Loki en passant un bras autour de Tony en marchant. Et puis, je dois retrouver mon souffle.

Tony sourit et mit aussi un bras autour de sa taille avant de jeter un regard en arrière et froncer les sourcils.

\- Hey, ce n'était pas dans cet arbre que nous grimpions quand nous étions enfants?

\- Je me souviens clairement avoir déjà monté dans cet arbre et toi qui gémissait en bas, ricana Loki.

\- C'est arrivé _une seule_ fois, bouda Tony.

\- Bien sur. Tu étais seulement effrayé de tomber et mourir.

\- Non je ne l'étais passa… je voulais juste t'admirer d'un plus bel angle, dit-il doucement.

\- Tes cheveux sont tous en bataille, dit-il en riant, s'appuyant contre Tony et l'embrassant.

Tony leva les yeux, même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir, et haussa les épaules.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous voir maintenant. Et puis, je suis sûr que ça me rend plus adorable, n'est-ce pas? sourit-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu as l'air complètement débauché, sourit Loki.

\- Ouais, c'est _normal_ , renifla Tony.

\- Mais, c'est vraiment très beau.

Loki se retourna pour être face à Tony et, enroulant leur bras autour de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

\- Viens, dit Loki en attirant Tony à nouveau vers l'arbre et sautant sur la plus basse branche.

Il s'assit dessus et offrit une main à Tony pour l'aider à grimper. Tony sourit et prit sa main, l'utilisant pour s'élever sur la branche avec lui.

\- Tu as intérêt à me redescendre après, sinon je vais tomber et je vais me retrouver à l'hôpital encore.

\- Ouais, et ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Il mit son bras autour de la taille de Tony, l'attirant plus près et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je euh… Loki… Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis un moment maintenant… dit Tony, rougissant violemment en parlant et grattant le côté de son nez, gêné.

\- Ouais?

\- Je… Je suis…

Tony s'arrêta, se retournant pour regarder Loki dans les yeux d'un regard amoureux. Il fit une pause quelques secondes puis lui lança un regard totalement sérieux.

\- Anthony est un nom de fille en fait.

\- Es-tu en train de citer Sherlock?

\- Oui, dit Tony en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es si étrange.

\- Ouais, sourit Tony avant de regarder ailleurs.

Ils restèrent un moment un silence avant qu'il tousse et continue ce qu'il disait.

\- En fait, je voulais te dire autre chose. J'ai juste pensé que citer Sherlock te ferait rire au cas où ce que je dis après te fait paniquer…

Loki sembla inquiet.

\- Je… hey, pourquoi tu fais cette expression, ce n'est rien de mauvais…

\- Alors dis-moi-le.

\- Je… Je t'aime.

Tony fit un sourire timide. Il n'avait jamais confessé son amour à quelqu'un auparavant, ce qui expliquait sa gêne du moment. Il embrassa à nouveau Loki.

\- Alors j'imagine que ça veut dire que tu penses la même chose? demanda Tony lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Anthony, je t'aime depuis les huit dernières années.

Tony bouda.

\- Depuis seulement huit ans? Tu n'as rien ressenti lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ? Ouch. Dit-il pour plaisanter, puis il sourit et embrassa doucement Loki. Bien.

Loki sourit avant de prendre la main de Tony.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah, nouveau chapitre. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10035429/16/Radioactive-Mirrors>

  * Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies attendu jusqu’à son anniversaire avant d’acheter son cadeau, ricana Freyr tandis qu’il stationnait sa voiture.



Comme lui et Loki avaient oublié d’acheter un cadeau à Thor, et que sa fête était le lendemain, Freyr avait offert à Loki de l’emmener en ville et l’aider à choisir. C’était un vendredi, et Freyr s’était organisé pour aller chercher Loki à l’école. Ils avaient conduit tout en écoutant un groupe de musique qu’ils aimaient tous les deux (SR-71) jusqu’à arriver au stationnement du centre commercial.

  * _Touché_



Loki sourit et sortit de la voiture.

  * Je pensais lui acheter un chandail comme ça je n’aurais pas besoin de le voir porter une nappe tout le temps, dit-il tandis que Freyr lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Une parqua, expliqua-t-il.



Freyr fredonna, songeur, tandis qu’il sortit à son tour et verrouilla la voiture.

  * Bonne idée, je crois que je vais lui acheter une carte-cadeau, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C’est plus facile pour moi ainsi.
  * Tu devrais y mettre un peu du tien, il est quand même de la famille.



Freyr manqua dire « et bien c’est ton cousin » mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait que Odin ne voulait pas que Loki sache et s’il était honnête, il ne le voulait pas non plus. Il n’était pas dans le bon état d’esprit pour s’occuper d’un enfant 24/7, surtout un adolescent. Au lieu de cela il dit :

  * Ouais eh bien, tu me connais, je choisis toujours la facilité ou le moins cher. Je suis un écrivain, je n’ai pas un très bon salaire à moins de faire de la bonne job, dit-il nonchalamment.
  * Alors j’en déduis que tu ne fais que de la merde? Agaça Loki.
  * Ne critique pas mon travail, bouda Freyr, prétendant être en colère en entrant dans le centre commercial.
  * Eh bien si tu me laissais lire ce sur quoi tu travailles…
  * Ah ah ah, ricana-t-il, secouant son index face à Loki? Un auteur ne révèle jamais son œuvre avant qu’elle soit terminée et prête pour le public.
  * Tu as l’air d’un magicien amateur, renifla Loki.
  * Je suis un bon magicien en fait, dit Freyr fièrement. Ta tante était souvent effrayée par tous les tours que je lui faisais.
  * Ma tante? demanda Loki en se retournant et en lui jetant un regard confus.



Freyr jura dans sa barbe mais sourit, désolé.

  * Je veux dire, mon ancienne femme. Ta tante. Enfin, belle-tante. Peu importe comment tu l’appelles. Elle détestait mes talents de magicien.



Depuis que Loki était au courant pour son adoption, Freyr semblait plus enclin à faire des lapsus. Sa vie était habituellement si rapide et il avait si peu de temps pour penser, mais maintenant son esprit semblait glisser vers Loki de plus en plus.

  * Ohhh, regarde.



Loki pointa un mannequin dans une vitrine. Il portait une chemise carreautée.

  * Je vais prendre celle-là.
  * Oui, ça lui ira bien, sourit Freyr. Tu as l’argent pour ça ou tu as besoin que je t’en « prête »? dit-il en imitant les guillemets dans les airs.
  * J’ai fait en sorte que Thor m’en « prête », sourit Loki. Il paie pour ses propres cadeaux d’anniversaire.



Freyr ricana puis plaça une main dans le dos de Loki pour le pousser dans le magasin.

  * C’est si mesquin, j’aime ça.
  * Eh bien, c’est moi qui fais tout le boulot pour lui trouver quelque chose d’agréable. Il a des goûts terribles…
  * Okay, eh bien, aussi mesquin que ce soit, j’ai bien peur de devoir l’acheter pour toi à la place. Je ne crois pas être vu comme un adulte responsable alors je te laisse acheter ça avec son propre argent.
  * Je ne le lui redonne pas. Eh puis, personne ne te voit comme un adulte responsable de toute façon. Tu es comme… Peter Pan, mais le chapeau en moins.
  * Hmmf, grogna Freyr. Okay alors, fais ce que tu veux, dit-il en haussant la tête de défaite.
  * Je ne suis pas sur pour tes pantalons, dit-il, regardant les jeans skinny de Freyr avec suspicion.



Loki prit une chemise du support et l’emmena à la caisse.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là? Ils sont cool! cria-t-il à Loki, secouant la tête et quittant la boutique pour l’attendre à l’extérieur.



Xxxxxx o  xxxxxxxX

Tony dû regarder à deux fois lorsqu’il vit un grand homme, fin vingtaine début trentaine, se tenait à l’extérieur d’un magasin en ville. Il fit arrêter Bruce.

  * Est-ce que je le connais, il me semble familier?
  * Qui? demanda Bruce, regardant aux alentours.
  * Ce mec là-bas, devant Topman, dit Tony en indiquant l’homme avec des cheveux courts et pointus, qui était appuyé contre le mur en tapant des doigts contre sa cuisse.



Il portait des jeans skinny qui étaient déchirés sur les genoux et un blouson de cuir avec un chandail vert foncé en dessous. Il avait aussi un peu de barbe qui poussait.

Bruce fit un petit bruit.

-Eh bien… il a l’air _un peu_ familier j’imagine.

XXXXXX o XXXXXXX

Freyr tapait du pied en attendant. Devant lui, il vit une femme bataillant avec ses sacs. Elle était plutôt canon. Il hésita à lui offrir son aide mais il ne voulait pas délaisser Loki. Freyr marcha vers la femme, glissa une main dans son sac et sortit ce qui semblait être un gant.

  * Euh excusez-moi ? Toussa-t-il pour attirer son attention. Elle s’arrêta et regarda le gant qu’il lui tendait. Je crois que vous avez échappé ça.
  * Oh merci, je suis si maladroite.



Elle posa ses sacs au sol pour prendre le gant.

  * Oh non, ce n’est rien. Vous semblez avoir besoin d’aide, dit-il de son accent anglais charmant, en jouant d’ailleurs un peu.
  * Oh, vous êtes anglais ?



Il lui sourit.

  * Oui, je suis en ville pour quelques jours, en visite chez mes neveux.
  * Oh, comme c’est gentil.



Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux inconsciemment. Elle était définitivement son genre.

  * En fait, arrêtez-moi si je semble trop entrepreneur, mais normalement je ne fais pas ça sauf que vous êtes une femme si adorable. Euh, voudriez-vous qu’on aille prendre un verre un jour ? Je veux dire, si vous ne voulez pas…



Il fit semblant d’être nerveux, passant une main dans ses cheveux et faisant attention à montrer à quel point ils semblaient doux. Oh, et ses yeux suivaient sa main, parfait.

  * Non non, j’adorerais ça, dit-elle visiblement flattée.



Elle ne s’attendait visiblement pas à se faire draguer en allant magasiner.

Puis Loki émergea de la boutique, secouant le sac avant de retrouver son oncle et décider de s’incruster. Personne n’oserait contester le fait que Loki était un excellent wing man.

  * Oncle Freyr! sourit Loki, haussant le sac. Je l’ai!
  * Euh, c’est mon neveu. Loki, voici…
  * Enchanté de vous connaitre, Amanda, dirent Loki et Freyr en même temps.
  * Enchanté de vous rencontrer aussi.



C’était une belle blonde, yeux bleus, dans les vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait une poitrine raisonnablement grosse mais ce n’était pas ce qui avait attiré Freyr. Elle semblait heureuse, avec de l’entrain et une bouche adorable.

  * Oncle Freyr, on ne devrait pas y aller ? Je croyais que tu avais ton livre à écrire ?
  * Oh, vous êtes écrivain ?
  * Qu’écrivez-vous ?
  * Oh, de la romance surtout, dit-il, charmeur.



Loki ne savait pas si c’était un mensonge ou pas, il n’avait aucune idée de ce que ses « fameux livres » étaient. Il n’avait jamais cherché, ce qui était loin d’être son genre, en fait.

  * Puis-je en lire un ?
  * Un bon magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours. Dit-il en faisant un clin d’œil et en prenant le stylo que Loki lui tendait. Freyr prit sa main et écrivit son numéro, suivi d’un simple x, puis il embrassa la main. À la prochaine, Miranda.
  * C’est vrai.



XXXXXXX o XXXXXXXX

Tony admirait les techniques de l’homme à distance lorsque Loki sortit du magasin. Lorsque Tony le vit, il fit aussitôt la connexion. Il n’était pas certain de s’ils étaient simplement semblables ou s’il commençait à voir Loki dans tout le monde. Était-il en train de devenir fou?

  * Bruce, regarde, dit Tony en marchant vers l’endroit où ils se tenaient.



Les deux ne remarquèrent pas Tony qui arrivait avec Bruce jusqu’à ce qu’il soit derrière eux.

  * Hey Loki, dit-il, faisant sursauter le plus jeune.
  * Ah, Anthony.



Freyr lui lança un regard puis un sourire complice et Loki sut aussitôt qu’il allait l’embarrasser.

  * Oh, si ce n’est pas Anthony, la cause de tes rêveries et de tes yeux de biche.



Loki voulut s’enterrer vivant et mourir là.

Tony renifla et sourit à Loki.

  * Rêveries et yeux de biche ? demanda-t-il d’un ton amusé. Je ne savais pas que je causais ces effets chez toi.



Loki se retourna pour lancer un regard noir de Freyr à Tony.

  * Tu es aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu à la maison si sal hier soir. Frigga va en faire des cauchemars lorsqu’elle découvrira la boue sur mes jeans. JE veux dire, seuls les dieux savent ce que tu peux bien faire.
  * Ah euh, désolé pour ça, dit Tony en frottant sa nuque, gêné. Euh, mais qui es-tu en fait ? Je ne crois pas que Loki m’ait déjà parlé de vous… dit-il tandis que Bruce arrivait et se plaçait à côté de lui.
  * Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi? Dis Freyr en regardant Loki, l’air faussement offensé.
  * En fait, je t’en ai parlé, dit Loki en se tournant vers Tony. C’est Freyr. C’est mon oncle.



Tony sembla confus un instant avant de comprendre.

  * Oh, je vois. Euh, ouais, enchanté, dit-il en souriant, utilisant l’un des charmes Stark. Je suis Tony Stark, le copain de Loki comme vous le savez déjà. Et voici Bruce Banner, il est notre ami.



Bruce sourit et hocha la tête.

  * Oh, tu n’es pas amusant, tu étais supposé rougir et faire dans ton froc. J’ai cautionné la débauche de mon neveu, ne devrais-tu pas être embarrassé ?
  * Je suis un Stark. Nous ne sommes pas gênés par ce genre de choses, dit Tony en haussant les épaules. Et puis, il ne l’admettrait jamais tout haut, mais il était un peu gêné par la situation.
  * Peu importe, je me fiche de ce que vous faites, jeunes fous, ajouta-t-il. Tony, dit-moi, tu es ami avec Thor non ? Bien sûr que tu l’es. Où Thor va faire la majorité de son shopping? demanda-t-il, regardant aux alentours pour trouver une carte cadeau à son neveu.




	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, plus que 4 chapitres !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Chapitre 17 <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10035429/17/Radioactive-Mirrors>

Une heure plus tard, les quatre hommes étaient assis dans un Starbucks à boire des breuvages tout en parlant. Il s’avéra qu’ils achetaient tous leurs cadeaux de dernière minute pour Thor, même Bruce ce qui surprit Loki et Tony.

  * Vous me faites sentir si vieux les gars, se frustra Freyr. Je ne suis pas vieux.
  * Personne n’a dit que tu étais vieux.
  * Eh bien je me sens vieux, avec un paquet d’enfants.
  * Non, tu aimes ça.
  * Eh bien, les dames aiment ce genre « d’oncle gentil ». Dit-il en se rasseyant en souriant? Vous ne croirez jamais le nombre de femmes que j’ai, tout est une question de style.



Il fit un clin d’œil. Loki roula des yeux.

  * Je vais aux toilettes, dit Loki. Je sais exactement ce qu’il reste, dit-il en pointant Freyr, sachant qu’il essaierait de lui voler sa nourriture.



Freyr haussa les mains en soumission.

  * Je n’en rêverais même pas.



Les yeux de Loki glissèrent avec suspicion vers Tony qui sourit encore plus suspicieusement. Il haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner et s’éloigner.

  * Euh, je dois y aller aussi, dit Bruce en se levant et en suivant Loki, laissant Tony et Freyr seuls à table.



Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, Tony ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il voulait demander quelque chose à Freyr mais il ne savait pas s’il oserait le faire.

  * Une question qui n’est pas posée est la chose la plus futile dans ce monde, dit Freyr, faisant sursauter Tony.



Il ne regarda pas autre chose que son café alors Tony se demanda comment il avait su qu’il voulait lui poser une question.

  * Euh, à propos de Loki, commença Tony, s’arrêtant pour penser à sa question. Tu n’es pas que son oncle, ou bel oncle, ou peu importe n’est-ce pas ?



Soudainement le visage de  Freyr ne semblait plus si détendu.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ?



Tony se pencha vers l’avant de sorte que ses coudes soient posés sur ses genoux.

  * Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau, dit-il. Eh bien, à l’exception de la coupe de cheveux et la grandeur, et l’âge. En plus du fait que Loki a été _adopté_ par Odin et Frigga… ?
  * Et si j’étais plus que l’oncle de Loki, que ferais-tu ?
  * Je le garderais pour moi-même. Ce n’est pas à moi de dévoiler ce secret, de toute façon, dit-il en regardant aux alentours pour vérifier que Loki n’était pas là. Si j’étais toi, je ne le lui dirais probablement pas.



Freyr fronça les sourcils en regardant sa tasse vide, puis prit celle de Loki.

  * Pourquoi?
  * Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu t’en es rendu compte, sûrement, mais Thor et Loki m’ont dit qu’il avait réagi plutôt violemment quand il a appris qu’il était adopté. Il m’a dit qu’il en avait assez des mensonges de tout le monde. Putain, même _moi_ je lui mentais jusqu’à il y a quelques semaines, malgré que pour ma défense, mon père me battait alors on ne peut pas me blâmer d’avoir eu peur. En fait, je ne sais pas, fait ce que tu crois être bien, mais… il est fragile. S’il découvre que tu lui as menti pendant seize ans sur le fait d’être son père, alors il va être survolté lorsqu’il apprendra la vérité. Il a passé par une mauvaise passe récemment alors je ne sais pas comment il réagirait à la nouvelle…



Freyr sembla considérer ses options un instant. Il voulait lui poser plus de questions sur le fait que le père de Tony le battait mais il se souvint avoir lu quelque chose à propos de ça dans les journaux alors il ne le fit pas. Il songea également à ce que Tony avait dit à propos de Loki.

  * Sans doute que lui mentir rendrait les choses encore pires.



Il déposa la tasse de Loki où il l’avait prise, la retournant pour qu’elle soit dans le même angle que lorsqu’il était parti.

  * Mais je ne vais pas le lui dire. Je serais un père terrible, mon mode de vie ne convient pas… vraiment.
  * Que fais-tu ?
  * Je suis un écrivain.
  * OK, ouais… je peux comprendre pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, dit Tony en prenant sa tasse et en buvant le reste de son café. Eh bien, sache que si tu le blesses d’une quelconque façon, je _vais_ te retrouver et te faire payer.



Malgré son visage neutre, ses yeux s’obscurcirent par-delà le bord de sa tasse. Freyr rit.

  * Je pourrais utiliser les mêmes mots pour toi tu sais, dit-il en se penchant et en baissant la voix. Écoute, j’avais seize ans lorsque j’ai mis enceinte une fille que je connaissais à peine. Je n’avais aucune idée de comment élever un enfant, et elle non plus. J’ai essayé d’aider, vraiment. Puis il y a eu cet accident d’auto et Laufey et sa sœur… _Freyr prit une grande inspiration_. Je ne pouvais pas prendre soin de Loki, et les parents de Laufey voulaient le donner en adoption alors… je l’ai donné à Frigga. Elle et Odin avaient eut Thor quelques années plus tôt et puisqu’elle était plus vieille que moi et plus responsable. Je… je ne pensais pas que quelqu’un le découvrirait, et je n’ai jamais pensé vouloir connaitre Loki. J’étais tellement mal à ce moment-là. Mais cet enfant… je reconnais tant de moi en lui. _Freyr passa une main dans ses cheveux._ Alors tu vois, même si je le lui dis, je ne pourrais jamais lui présenter sa mère, et cette relation que j’ai avec lui présentement disparaitrait. Et je ne veux pas t’obliger à lui mentir. Putain, on lui a assez menti déjà. Mais je te demande de lui mentir encore.



Tony hocha la tête, pensif, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il s’assit au fond de son siège et soupira.

  * Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Mais comme je l’ai dit, ce n’est pas à moi d’en parler.



Il regarda Freyr et lui sourit tristement.

  * Je ne dirai rien.
  * Merci, je l’apprécie.



Freyr se rassit confortablement lorsque Loki et Bruce revinrent.

  * De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Loki, perplexe.
  * Toi, dirent Tony et Freyr en même temps.
  * Bien sûr, ajouta Freyr en souriant.
  * Ouais… dit Loki lentement, s’asseyant et regardant son breuvage. Tu l’as remis un peu trop sur la gauche, dit-il, faisant rire les deux hommes.
  * Ce n’est pas moi.



Tony haussa les mains lorsque le regard calculateur de Loki glissa vers lui pour déterminer le coupable. Freyr pointa Tony en prétendant boire une gorgée de sa tasse vide.

  * Tu dois le surveiller Loki, il est vicieux.
  * Oh je le sais, dit Loki en regardant Tony, qui fit un petit bruit en secouant la tête.
  * De toute façon, on dit retourner chez Frigga ou elle va nous tuer, dit Freyr en regardant sa montre. Nous avions dit que nous serions de retour avant que Thor ne remarque notre absence.



Bruce regarda sa propre montre.

  * Je ferais mieux de partir moi aussi Tony, ma mère fait des pâtes et je ne veux pas manquer ça.



Tony roula des yeux mais sourit et hocha la tête lorsqu’ils furent seuls. Il marcha avec Freyr et Loki jusqu’à leur voiture et se sépara.

  * Alors… je te vois à la fête de Thor demain ? demanda Tony, se sentant un peu mal à l’aise devant Loki et son oncle (père).



Loki roula des yeux et l’attira dans un baiser.

  * Je te vois demain.



Tony sourit et hocha la tête avant de s’éloigner avec Bruce, qui leur lança des saluts de la main.

  * Alors, qu’est-ce que toi et Anthony racontiez vraiment tout à l’heure ?
  * Il me disait à quel point il était amoureux de toi, répondit Freyr si sérieusement qu’il aurait fallu un menteur professionnel pour remarquer son mensonge.



Loki lui jeta un regard sceptique.

  * Il t’aaaaaaaaime! Agaça Freyr d’une voix mélodieuse tandis qu’ils entraient dans la voiture.
  * La ferme!




	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus que 3 chapitres après celui-là, lâchez-pas :)

  * Booooooonneeee Fêêêêttteeeee! chanta Tony en passant la porte, souriant.



Steve sembla horriblement gêné par lui, debout à côté.

  * Anthony! Lança Thor en attirant Tony et Steve dans une embrassade. C’est si bien de te voir, dit-il en les posant au sol. Mère a fait une tarte et un gâteau au chocolat.



Il avait déjà des miettes tout autour de la bouche. Tony rit.

  * Je vois ça. Est-ce que Loki va se joindre à nous ?
  * Je crois qu’il est en train de se changer.
  * Beau chandail Thor, dit Steve surprit par l’attitude de Thor.
  * Merci mon ami, dit Thor. Mon frère l’a acheté pour moi.



Tony ne put s’empêcher de se demande si Loki l’avait vraiment acheté ou si Freyr lui avait donné l’argent ou même Thor, sans s’en rendre compte. Il allait suivre Thor et Steve dans le séjour, où Bruce, Coulson et Natasha se trouvaient déjà, lorsqu’il vit que Loki descendait les escaliers. Le visage de Tony s’éclaira lorsqu’il le vit, même si personne ne le remarqua.

  * Hey Lokes!
  * Anthony, sourit Loki en laissant Tony enrouler ses bras autour de lui avant de l’embrasser.



Loki allait l’attirer en haut lorsque Thor donna une tape sur une épaule de chaque garçon.

  * Pas de fuite ce soir, c’est ma fête et je veux la passer avec mes amis et mon frère.
  * Je ne suis pas ton frè-
  * Ok! Dit Tony à voix haute, coupant Loki avant qu’il ne fasse enrager Thor. Allons faire la fête! Où est la bière ?
  * Il n’y en a pas, mère ne le permet pas. C’est pourquoi Thor a seulement invité votre petit groupe.
  * Quuuoiiiii?! Gémit Tony, penchant la tête en arrière tout en grognant. Ah d’accord, bonne chose que je sois arrivé préparer. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son cadeau et haussa un sourcil suggestivement.



Loki roula des yeux et attira Tony vers l’endroit où ses autres amis les attendaient.

  * Alors… quelqu’un est partant pour un jeu ? suggéra Coulson un peu plus tard, lorsque Clint, Pepper, Jane et Darcy furent arrivés.
  * Ouais! Quel jeu proposes-tu? Demanda Thor.
  * Pourquoi pas vérité ou conséquence ? Suggéra Darcy ce qui fit sourire Clint et Thor qui se regardèrent. Lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes, tout le monde craignait une conséquence de ces deux-là.
  * Bonne idée, qui commence ? demanda Steve.
  * Dis aussitôt Loki.



Thor haussa les épaules.

  * Vérité ou conséquence? demanda Clint.



Thor sembla songeur un instant avant de dire :

  * Conséquence, mais pas une par Loki. Il est diabolique.
  * Très bien, dis Loki un peu déçu et choqué.
  * Qui en a une bonne? demanda Tony, faisant un sourire désolé à Loki.
  * Je te mets au défi de… retirer ton chandail pour un tour complet, dit Darcy machiavéliquement, mordillant sa lèvre de façon séductrice lorsque Jane, Pepper et même Natasha regardaient Thor avec intérêt.
  * Quel genre de conséquence que c’est ? demanda Clint, n’y croyant pas.
  * Mais Loki m’a acheté ce chandail… dit Thor un peu triste.
  * Très bien, alors soulève-le une petite seconde, dit Darcy, penchant la tête pour tout voir d’un coup.



Loki feignit une expression choquée.

  * Thor, que dirait mère ?
  * Tu as fait pire que juste lever ton chandail pour moi… murmura Tony.



Loki sembla complètement scandalisé. Tony lui lança un petit regard qui disait « vraiment? », mais en faisant ça, un petit concert de gémissement provint des filles. Lorsque les deux garçons regardèrent Thor, ils le virent baisser son chandail.

  * Je vais le dire à maman, dit Loki, enfantin. Bien sûr, il ne dirait rien, tout pour effrayé son faux-frère. Qui est le prochain? Choisis Thor.
  * Je choisis… Steve, dit Thor après avoir secoué la tête et ricané.
  * Moi? sursauta Steve, regardant nerveusement Tony et Clint qui lui souriait avec malice.
  * Vérité ou conséquence? Demanda Thor, ne remarquant pas les regards de Clint et Tony.
  * Euh… vérité. Dit-il, puis il vit les deux garçons soupirer et se regarder.



Ils avaient visiblement un plan déjà tout prêt pour le moment où Steve dirait conséquence.

  * La dernière personne à qui tu as pensé dans la douche! Proposa Thor.
  * Euh… je ne pense pas à personne quand? _Il rougit._
  * Ton visage dit le contraire Steve. Allez, crache le morceau! Dis Clint en souriant.
  * Est-ce que je peux choisir conséquence ? proposa Steve, gêné et commençant à regretter d’avoir participé à ce jeu.
  * Trop tard. Allez, quelqu’un finira bien par répondre à une vérité ou une conséquence bien plus gênante plus tard, et puis on ne dira rien, dit Bruce, souriant gentiment.
  * Très bien, dit-il fermement avant de rougir à nouveau. Je- la dernière fois où j’ai pensé à quelqu’un c’était… c’était Fury.
  * Fury!? Dirent-ils tous en même temps.
  * C’était seulement parce que je me suis souvenu d’un devoir à remettre la journée d’après, et que je n’avais pas fini! Dis Steve innocemment, haussant les mains en défense.
  * Bien sûrrrrr, dit Clint, ne le croyant pas du tout.
  * Très bien alors Clint tu passes après.
  * Peu importe. Vérité, dit Clint en haussant les épaules.
  * Bzzt! Ennuyant, lança Tony en roulant des yeux.
  * Après ce que j’ai fait dans le passé, je n’ai plus envie de faire des conséquences…
  * Assez juste, répondit Tony.
  * Euh, laisse-moi penser… songea Steve un instant. Si tu pouvais embrasser quelqu’un dans cette pièce, ce serait qui ?
  * Eh bien moi, certainement, dis Loki en se laissant reposer sur un seul coude, couché au sol.
  * Moi je suis certain que Natasha est la bonne?



Thor sembla confus, la réponse n’était pas évidente ?

Les joues de Clint rougirent, ainsi que celles de Natasha. Tout le monde le savait, à l’exception de Thor et de Loki, qu’ils s’appréciaient beaucoup et ça durait depuis un moment mais ils n’avaient jamais osé faire le premier pas.

  * Euh… pas exactement mon ami, dit-il lentement.
  * Eh bien, utilise ta prochaine conséquence pour que Natasha t’embrasse, dit Loki simplement, s’ennuyant déjà à jouer à ce jeu.
  * OK d’accord! Natasha alors! Content maintenant? dit-il directement, lançant un regard noir à Loki.
  * Embrasse Dom Juan ici, dit Loki en désignant Clint du bras.



Clint lui lança un regard noir puis secoua la tête et se tourna vers Tony.

  * Vérité ou conséquence?
  * Conséquence, dit Tony avec confiance. Sinon on aurait trop de vérités.
  * OK… je te mets au défi de…



Clint regarda tout autour de la pièce, comme pour trouver de l’inspiration, puis il fit un petit rictus lorsque son regard se porta sur Loki.

  * Embrasse quelqu’un sur les lèvres, sauf Loki.



Les yeux de Loki s’agrandirent, soudainement intéressés par le jeu. Clint n’aimait pas Loki et maintenant, c’était réciproque.

Tony, à la plus grande horreur de Loki, haussa les épaules d’indifférence.

  * OK, qui?
  * hm… il regarda tout le monde puis son regard se posa sur quelqu’un et il sourit méchamment. Pepper!



Pepper tenta de cacher sa joie lorsque Tony s’avança vers elle.

Il se pencha, voulant seulement lui donner un petit bec, mais ouvrit les yeux de surprise lorsqu’elle l’agrippa une seconde, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Loki, malheureusement, ne pouvait voir son expression. Il détourna le regard.

Lorsque Tony se retira finalement, il haussa les sourcils vers Pepper puis retourna doucement s’asseoir à côté de Loki. Il voulut poser sa main sur celle de Loki mais il retira la sienne.

  * Alors, à qui tu t’adresses maintenant? Dis Loki sans le regarder.
  * Conséquence ou conséquence? Dis Tony après avoir lancé un regard inquiet à Loki, qu’il ne vit pas vraiment parce qu’il évitait son regard.
  * Vérité.
  * Non, ce n’est pas une option. J’ai demandé conséquence ou conséquence, sourit-il.
  * Hey, ce n’est pas juste! _Il regarda tout le monde mais personne ne réagit._ Très bien, conséquence.
  * Je te mets au défi de t’asseoir sur les cuisses de Steve pour le reste du tour.



Clint renifla pour retenir son éclat de rire. Coulson ne le voyait pas ainsi par contre.

  * Tu… qu-… c’est stupide.



Mais Steve enleva ses mains de ses cuisses et se repositionna pour qu’il soit plus confortable.

  * Ne t’en fait pas Phil, je ne mords pas.
  * Ne lui dis pas ça, dit Clint, ou il ne voudra pas s’asseoir sur toi.



Puis, Natasha frappa Clint sur le bras et Coulson alla s’asseoir sur les cuisses de Steve, essayant de ne pas y mettre tout son poids.

  * Vous êtes adorables. Nous avons de la compétition Loki, dit Tony, secouant gentiment le flanc de Loki.
  * Ouais, murmura Loki, ne prêtant plus vraiment attention.
  * Ça va ? demanda Tony, fronçant les sourcils tandis que Coulson se demandait qui choisir. Il n’entendit pas son choix, trop concentré sur Loki pour l’instant.
  * ‘va.



Tony allait approfondir sa question mais il fut interrompt et perdit son fil de pensée.

  * Conséquence, dit Pepper lorsque Tony revint au jeu.



Coulson songea un instant à sa conséquence puis il dit :

  * Donne à quelqu’un un massage.



Pepper, évidemment, se dirigea vers Tony. Elle se mit à genoux derrière lui et commença à masser ses épaules. Tony laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir.

  * Hmmm, j’aime cette conséquence.



Voilà. De voir cette… _femme_ et ses mains sur Tony, après l’avoir embrassé, et faire gémir Anthony… Seul Loki avait le droit de faire ça.

Il se leva et marcha vers la sortie, murmurant à Thor quelque chose comme « je me sens mal » avant de s’en aller. Il s’arrêta à mi-chemin des escaliers et s’assit. Puis il entendit les murmures provenant de la cuisine.

  * Je l’ai élevé, et je vais décider de ce qu’il peut ou ne peux pas faire.
  * Tu ne peux pas juste décider ce genre de choses. C’est juste un garçon.
  * Et c’est pour ça que je le fais. Pour le _protéger_.
  * Oh, le protéger? C’est comme ça que tu vois ça?
  * Je ne veux pas qu’il fasse d’autres erreurs qu’il va regretter toute sa vie.
  * Oh, tu veux dire comme moi?
  * Je n’allais pas dire ça, mais oui. Comme _toi_.
  * Et tu as peur qu’il devienne comme moi?
  * Il ne va pas finir comme toi, pas si j’ai mon mot à dire.
  * Tu ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision à sa place. Loki a besoin d’amour. C’est ce qu’un père est supposé lui apporter.
  * Comme toi?
  * Bien sûr que je l’aime, qu’est-ce que tu insinues?
  * Que tu l’as abandonné quand il était un bébé, et que tu n’as aucun droit de _me_ dire comment être un bon père pour mon garçon.
  * Ton garçon?
  * Tu as perdu tous tes droits d’être père quand tu l’as abandonné.



Loki entendit un grognement, qui semblait provenir de Freyr.

  * J’étais un adolescent immature. Je n’avais aucune intention de m’en occuper, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l’aime pas. Si je n’avais pas demandé à Frig de s’en occuper, ses grands-parents l’auraient envoyé à l’orphelinat. Est-ce qu’un « père » aurait fait ça ? Je ne crois pas, vieil homme.



Odin renifla.

  * Tu es encore un enfant. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est mieux pour lui.



Loki ne remarqua pas que Tony avait quitté le séjour, fermant la porte derrière lui et commençant à marcher vers lui.

  * Lo… Je-
  * Shh, viens ici.



Tony haussa un sourcil mais avança quand même.

  * Loki qu’est-



Il fit une pause et pencha la tête lorsqu’il vit la porte de la cuisine entrouverte sur Freyr et Odin se disputant.

  * Pourquoi ils se disputent?
  * Pour moi… je crois.



Tony déglutit, se disant qu’il savait pourquoi les deux hommes se disputaient, mais ne disant rien pour le bien de Loki. Ils écoutèrent tous les deux attentivement.

  * Je veux que tu quittes demain. Tu n’aurais jamais dû venir ici. On en a déjà parlé, je continue à envoyer de l’argent pour ton livre et tu restes le plus loin possible de ma famille. As-tu besoin de plus d’argent? Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux.
  * Ce n’est pas pour l’argent, _imbécile_ , cracha Freyr. Je sais que c’est mieux pour Loki si je ne suis pas là, s’il découvre la vérité je ne sais pas ce qui se passera. Mais je ne peux pas rester loin de mon fils pour toujours. Garde ton argent, je n’en ai jamais voulu de toute façon.



Ils entendirent du mouvement, sans doute Freyr, mais ils n’en étaient pas sûrs.

  * Imagine si quelqu’un te séparait de Thor. Et si tu savais que ce qui est mieux pour lui est que tu ne le vois pas. Chaque jour tu regretteras l’avoir laissé, chaque jour tu souhaiteras revenir à lui, et chaque jour tu sauras que tu ne peux pas. Et puis un jour, tu sais que tu ne peux plus rester loin de lui, même si tu sais que c’est mieux pour lui. _Loki put presque voir Freyr passer une main dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait toujours_. Je m’ennuie de Frig aussi. Et de Thor. Mais ça va. Je vais partir dans un jour ou deux, puis tu ne me verras plus jamais jusqu’à ce que Loki ait dix-huit ans.
  * Tu t’en vas demain.



Tony baissa le regard en entendant les deux hommes parler. Alors Loki venait d’apprendre qui étaient ses parents, ou du moins une partie. Il posa la main sur l’épaule de Loki pour le rassurer.

  * Es-tu… es-tu sûr que ça va Lokes?



Loki fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Puis il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine en grand.


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Odin et Freyr se retournèrent d’un coup, choqués lorsque Loki surgit des portes, le visage blessé et confus, Tony se tenant derrière le bras tendu comme pour l’arrêter.

  * Loki… dit doucement Freyr, figé sur place.
  * Quand allais-tu me le dire?
  * Je-
  * Non la ferme. Pas toi, Dit Loki en se tournant vers Odin. Je lui parle à lui. Il est juste le mec dérangé qui n’a même pas pu être un père pour moi. Mais toi...
  * C’était pour le mieux, dit Odin en se redressant.



Tony resta immobile, sur place, incertain de s’il devait partir et les laisser régler leurs problèmes de famille ou avancer et réconforter son petit-ami.

  * Nous t’avons élevé comme notre enfant, comme Thor. Nous ne pouvions te laisser être adopté par n’importe quelle famille.
  * Pas ça, espère d’idiot, pourquoi tu le _me l’as pas dit_! grinça Loki.
  * Baisse la voix, garçon. Et ne m’insulte pas dans ma propre maison.
  * Odin s’il te plait. Il a le droit de crier, et il mérite des réponses, tenta Freyr.
  * La ferme! Fermez-la tous!



Loki se tourna vers marcha vers la porte, attrapant Tony par le chandail et l’attirant vers les marches avec lui.

Odin allait les suivre lorsqu’il fut retenu par Freyr.

  * Laisse-lui un moment pour se calmer, dit-il les dents serrées.



Odin lui jeta un regard noir et le repoussa avant d’attraper ses clés de voiture, en colère, et quittant la pièce, murmurant qu’il reviendrait plus tard.

XXXXXX o  XXXXXX

Les yeux de Tony s’agrandirent lorsque Loki attrapa son chandail, mais son regard se fit plus doux lorsqu’il fut tiré avec Loki dans sa chambre. Loki le relâcha aussitôt la porte fermée et courut jusqu’à son lit où il se roula en boule, essayant de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Tony se tenait, gêné, près de la porte. Puis il marcha jusqu’à s’asseoir près de Loki sur le lit.

  * Hey… ça va Lokes, dit-il calmement, plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.



Loki roula sur le dos et resta immobile comme une étoile de mer.

  * Viens là.



Tony s’étendit près de lui, mais au lieu de s’étendre sur Loki, il l’attira dans ses bras dans une étreinte ferme. Loki ne savait pas quoi dire, et chaque fois qu’il essayait de parler, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Alors il ne dit rien.

Tony ne savait pas quoi dire également. Il n’avait jamais été très bon pour les trucs sentimentaux.

  * Je suis désolé que tu l’aies découvert comme ça… dit-il après un moment.
  * Tant que tu ne me mens pas, ça va aller, dit-il en haussant les épaules.



Tony hocha la tête, puis resta silencieux avant de dire lentement :

  * Je savais.
  * Euh, à propos de quoi? murmura Loki contre son t-shirt.
  * Freyr, dit-il, fuyant le regard de Loki tristement.
  * Ne sois pas idiot, comment aurais-tu pu savoir?
  * Tu te souviens quand je l’ai rencontré pour la première fois? soupira Tony. Quand nous sommes allés à ce café? Quand tu es parti aux toilettes avec Bruce?



Loki se déplaça pour regarder Tony dans les yeux.

  * Tu le savais. Pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit?
  * Ce n’était pas à moi de le faire. Je ne pouvais pas… je voulais que tu l’apprennes correctement de la bouche de Freyr lui-même. Pour être honnête, je suis en colère que lui et Odin te l’aient caché pendant si longtemps. C’était mal de te le cacher…



Loki le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, lui laissant savoir qu’il ne lui mentait pas.

  * Tu m’as menti, dit Loki lentement.



Il se détourna de Tony et lui demanda de partir.

  * Attend, non, Loki, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu l’apprennes n’importe comment… dit-il d’un coup, puis ajouta doucement : Je suis désolé…
  * Tu es comme eux. J’étais fou de croire que tu pouvais vraiment m’aimer, dit Loki, se retournant sur le matelas.
  * Loki, _je t’aime_. Plus que n’importe quoi dans ce monde, dit Tony, s’agenouillant derrière Loki sur le lit et se penchant pour enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de l’autre garçon.
  * Tu n’es qu’une partie du mensonge, dit Loki contre le matelas. Que m’as-tu caché d’autre?
  * Loki, je n’aurais jamais-
  * Mais tu l’as fait! cria Loki avant de se tourner brusquement, repoussant Tony les yeux plein de larmes, coupant le souffle à l’autre garçon.
  * Loki je-
  * Va-t-en!
  * Mais ton-
  * DÉGAGE! rugit Loki, se tenant debout et repoussant Tony loin de lui.



Tony figea sur place, le regardant sans y croire avant de se retourner et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Loki retourna sur son lit et passa les couvertures par-dessus sa tête. Lorsque Loki atteignit le bas des escaliers, son téléphone vibra. C’était un message texte de Loki.

_Envoie Thor en haut_.

Les poings de Tony se serrèrent autour de son téléphone en lisant le message. Il se sentait tellement indésiré. Il ne voulait pas blesser Loki en étant celui qui lui apprendrait pour Freyr. Mais il se sentait tout de même pitoyable de le lui avoir caché. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Loki pour avoir agir ainsi, parce qu’il aurait sans doute fait pareil.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se calmant, avant de remettre son téléphone dans ses poches et entrer dans le séjour.

La salle devint silencieuse lorsqu’il entra et ses amis le regardèrent. Ils avaient visiblement entendu la crise de Loki et ils en parlaient. Thor semblait, de tous, le plus désespéré.

Tony fit quelques pas avant de se racler la gorge et parler.

  * Euh, Thor, est-ce que je peux te parler un moment?
  * Bien sûr. Continuez à jouer, je suis sûr que c’est seulement Loki qui est en colère que Tony ait embrassé Pepper.



Thor se leva et Tony le suivit dans la salle à manger vide pour lui parler.

  * Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, pourquoi Loki est en colère ?
  * Freyr est son père. Je veux dire, son père biologique. Ton cousin, dit Tony doucement, décidant qu’il était temps de dire à Thor de monter à l’étage.
  * Quoi ? Non, ce n’est pas possible. Loki est adopté. Qui te l’a dit, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire? Si tu as dit à Loki… Il va… tu lui as dit n’est-ce pas ?
  * Ce n’est pas moi. Il a entendu une conversation entre Odin et Freyr dans la cuisine. Freyr me l’avait dit plus tôt cette semaine lui-même quand je l’ai questionné. _Tony secoua la tête._ J’aurais dû le lui dire quand je l’ai appris, il n’aurait pas dû l’apprendre comme ça…



Thor regarda le sol.

  * Mon frère a eu son lot de tristesse. Je dois aller le réconforter. Au moins il a un certain lien de parenté avec moi. Je savais qu’il y en avait un, dit Thor en posant son poing contre son cœur. Je le sentais.
  * Ouais, j’ai toujours pensé que vous étiez de la même famille, même si je ne le savais pas vraiment avant quelques jours, dit-il en détournant le regard. Il a besoin de quelqu’un pour le réconforter maintenant…
  * Mais il préfèrerait sans doute que ce soit toi plutôt que moi…? Demanda Thor.



Tony évita son regard.

  * Il a dit qu’il voulait que ce soit toi, pas moi.



Thor fut d’abord heureux que Loki le demande, mais il se sentit mal pour son ami.

  * Je suis certain que c’est seulement pour ce domaine que Loki préfère mon réconfort. Le lien entre frères est différent, sourit Thor pour le réconforter, puis lui donnant une tape sur l’épaule avant de monter.
  * Ouais, mais tu ne lui as pas mentit, ajouta doucement Tony lorsque Thor fut parti.



Il repartit vers le séjour pour rejoindre les autres.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

Lorsqu’il arriva à la chambre de Loki, Thor cogna doucement avant d’ouvrir la porte.

  * Loki…?



Loki ne répondit pas, alors il entra. Il ne vit pas Loki, mais un monticule sous les couvertures. Thor s’assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

  * Tu es mon cousin, dit Loki, sa voix un peu étouffée mais Thor pouvait tout de même l’entendre clairement.
  * Je sais. Dit-il, posant une main sur ce qu’il croyait être le dos de Loki.



Loki repoussa brusquement les couvertures et se retourna pour faire face à Thor.

  * Tu savais?! dit-il, furieux. Dégage.
  * Non Loki-
  * J’ai dit dégage!
  * Je ne le savais pas, Tony vient de me le dire.



Thor garda les mains élevées en défensive jusqu’à ce que Loki cesse de lui jeter des regards noirs. Ce dernier remit les couvertures par-dessus sa tête et se déplaça sur le côté du lit, créant un peu de place pour que Thor s’étende à côté de lui.

  * Écoute je… je suis désolé que tu l’aies appris comme ça mais… ce n’est pas si mal? dit-il en s’étendant à côté de lui et enroulant un bras autour du tas. Je veux dire, oncle Freyr, c’est mieux qu’un étranger non? Et ce n’est pas comme s’il t’avait complètement abandonné non?
  * Mais c’est parce qu’ils ne me l’ont pas _dit_. Même Anthony était dans le coup.



Thor tira les couvertures par-dessus sa tête aussi. Les yeux embués de Loki le regardaient directement.

  * Tony t’aime. Il ne voulait pas te le dire parce que ce n’était pas quelque chose que tu aurais dû apprendre de sa part. Ne le blâme pas mon frè-cousin, sourit Thor. Mais je crois que lui et moi sommes d’accord sur le fait que tu n’aurais pas dû l’apprendre de cette façon-là. Freyr aurait dû te le dire, ou ne jamais te le faire savoir.



Loki se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur le torse de Thor.

  * Tu peux m’appeler ton frère, Thor.




	20. Chapitre 20

Après l’avoir réconforté pendant une demie-heure, Thor laissa Loki seul pour penser et retourna en bas. Il tenta de continuer leur fête, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer sur aucun jeu. Il remarqua que Tony avait décidé de quitter, laissant ses excuses, mais finalement Thor lui-même dut s’excuser et demander à tout le monde de partir, les remerciant d’être venus.

Lorsque Frigga revint du travail, elle fut très surprise de trouver la maison presque vide. Freyr et Odin étaient partis, et Thor parlait à Loki dans sa chambre. Elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle laissa tomber ses sacs et courut vers la chambre de Loki.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, Frigga vit Thor assit contre la tête de lit du lit de Loki, ce dernier recroquevillé contre son flanc. Les deux levèrent la tête lorsqu’elle entra.

  * Loki? Thor? Qu’est-ce qui se passe? Où sont votre père et votre oncle? Et tes amis? Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose?
  * Nous savons mère, dit Thor doucement tandis que Loki s’asseyait et se frottait les yeux. À propos de notre on- Freyr.
  * Oh Loki! pleura-t-elle, courant vers son garçon et l’enlaçant. Je suis si désolée Loki.
  * Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit? demanda-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux.
  * Comment dire à un jeune homme que sa famille n’est pas biologiquement la sienne? répondit-elle, levant une main pour enlever une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Et nous ne voulions plus te faire de mal. Je suis si désolé que nous ne te l’ayons pas dit. Je sais maintenant que nous aurions dû le faire. _Elle se retourna vers Thor_. Comment avez-vous découvert?
  * Loki a entendu père et Freyr se disputer dans la cuisine, un peu plus tôt. Je crois qu’ils ont tous les deux quitté la maison lorsqu’ils ont découvert que Loki les avait entendus.
  * Uh, ce ne sont que des gamins. Loki, tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es chanceux. Tu as deux pères et une mère qui t’aiment. Tu crois sûrement que Freyr est égoïste, mais il a honnêtement fait ce qu’il croyait être le mieux pour toi. Imagine ce qui se serait passé s’il t’avait élevé, dit-elle en caressant la joue de Loki. Il a fait de son mieux mais… Et si nous te l’avions dit alors Freyr n’aurait jamais eu la même relation avec toi que maintenant.



Loki regarda le sol mais leva la tête lorsqu’il sentit les bras de Thor autour des siens et Frigga assit de l’autre côté de lui sur le lit.

  * Nous t’aimons Loki, nous t’aimons tous, dit Frigga doucement, caressant ses cheveux. Thor acquiesça.
  * Mais pourquoi tout le monde me ment toujours?
  * Parfois, nous devons mentir pour protéger, dit Frigga après un instant de silence. C’est parfois mieux de mentir pour éviter à cette personne d’être blessée, ou blessée davantage.
  * Mais tout le monde le savait sauf moi, soupira Loki. Je devrais appeler Anthony. J’ai été horrible envers lui et ce n’était pas de sa faute. Je suis désolé d’avoir ruiné ta fête Thor.



Thor secoua la tête et sourit.

  * Ça va. Et ce n’est pas vrai- Je ne le savais pas moi non plus. Nos amis ne savaient pas non plus.
  * Ce ne sont pas mes amis, mais les tiens, dit Loki en se levant. Je crois que je vais l’appeler maintenant.
  * OK, je descends faire le diner d’accord? lança Frigga avant de sortir de la pièce. Thor se leva du lit, partant également pour laisser Loki discuter seul à seul avec Tony.
  * Ce sont tes amis aussi Loki. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le croire, mais c’est vrai, dit Thor avant de partir.



Loki ne répondit peut-être rien. Il détourna le regard et prit son téléphone pour appeler Tony, qui répondit après deux sonneries.

  * Je suis désolé, dit Loki avant que Tony n’ait dit bonjour.
  * Euh, ouais, peux-tu attendre un moment? dit-il rapidement.



Loki entendit le bruit de Tony se déplaçant, puis sa voix qui semblait un peu méchante envers quiconque il parlait, même s’il ne savait pas ce qui se disait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Tony reprendre le téléphone.

  * Ouais, heu, non je suis désolé de ne pas te l’avoir dit.
  * Non, ce n’est pas ta faute. Je comprends. Je n’avais pas besoin d’être si méchant envers toi, dit Loki couché sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Je t’aime.
  * Je t’aime aussi, Loki… hey la ferme! Ne ris pas de- Désolé, la nièce et le neveu de Obie sont ici, j’avais oublié qu’ils venaient.
  * Alors, on est quitte? Rit Loki.
  * Ouais, on est quitte, sourit Tony avant de réaliser que Loki ne pouvait le voir. Alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe maintenant? As-tu eu la chance de discuter de tout ça avec quelqu’un? Veux-tu juste oublier tout ça et qu’on n’en parle plus?
  * J’ai besoin de parler à Freyr. J’ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.
  * Ouais, c’est juste.
  * Est-ce qu’on va se voir demain?
  * À moins que je ne finisse mutilé ou gardé éveillé par ces deux petites merdes, oui.
  * C’est mieux de ne pas être le cas, j’aime ton visage comme il est merci.
  * Ouais, OK, bye alors.
  * Au revoir mon amour.
  * Bonne nuit, dit Tony avant de raccrocher.



Après un instant d’hésitation, Loki composa le numéro de Freyr.

  * Allo?
  * On a besoin de parler tu ne crois pas?
  * Oui mais… soupira-t-il fortement. Je préfèrerais que nous parlions en personne, j’ai quelque chose à te montrer. Es-tu encore à la maison?
  * Je suis juste au coin de la rue. Préfères-tu que je vienne te parler dans la maison ou on va quelque part… comme au parc? suggéra-t-il.
  * Peu importe.



Il y eut une pause, puis Freyr parla.

  * Retrouve-moi dans le parc. Comme ça nous ne serons pas interrompus par le reste de la famille.



Loki raccrocha et descendit les escaliers.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

Lorsque Loki arriva au parc, il trouva Freyr assis sur un banc, la tête penchée en arrière et regardant le ciel. Lorsqu’il approcha, Loki remarqua une enveloppe dans sa main.

Freyr ne le remarqua pas jusqu’à ce qu’il tousse, ce qui le fit sursauter mais sourire lorsqu’il remarqua que c’était Loki.

  * Hey Loki, dit-il.
  * Allo, dit Loki un peu gêné avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui.
  * Je suis désolé… commença Freyr après une minute de silence. Quand tu es né, je n’avais aucune envie de m’occuper de toi. Si ce n’était de Frigga et Odin, seuls les dieux pourraient savoir où tu te trouverais actuellement, et puis je n’aurais jamais pu te revoir.



Il tapa des mains puis regarda le sol.

  * Je comprends pourquoi tu l’as fait, je déteste seulement les mensonges. Pourquoi personne ne m’en a parlé quand j’ai appris que j’étais adopté ?
  * Je… je ne sais pas. Odin n’a jamais vraiment voulu que je garde le contact avec toi. Alors quand tu l’as découvert, il a dit que ce serait peut-être mieux d’attendre que tu sois plus vieux avant de te le dire…



Il soupira à nouveau et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

  * J’aurais dû y penser. Je le regrette maintenant, lança-t-il en regardant Loki. Est-ce que tu me détestes?



Loki soupira et sembla y penser.

  * J’ai toujours détesté mes parents biologiques. Pour m’avoir abandonné. Mais maintenant que je sais que c’est toi… c’est différent. C’est dur pour moi de te détester parce que je t’apprécie déjà beaucoup…



Freyr hocha la tête et un silence s’abattit à nouveau. Tandis qu’ils étaient assis et que la vie continuait autour d’eux, ils virent plusieurs possibilités de ce qu’aurait été la vie si Freyr ne l’avait pas abandonné.

  * J’ai cette image de moi, toi et ta mère quand tu es né… dit-il en tendant l’enveloppe à Loki. Est-ce que tu veux en savoir plus sur elle? Elle est… morte, depuis un moment… mais je peux te parler d’elle si tu veux? demanda-t-il.



Loki hocha la tête et ouvrit l’enveloppe.

À l’intérieur se trouvait une image d’une femme aux cheveux noirs dans un lit d’hôpital. Elle portait un petit paquet dans les bras, et à côté d’elle se trouvait un jeune homme très fier; Freyr. La femme avait des cheveux bouclés aux épaules, et des yeux couleur d’ambre. Ils semblaient presque rouges, même si c’était peut-être dû à la qualité de l’image.

  * Son nom était Laufey. Elle était… ma petite-amie quand j’ai commencé le collège. C’était quelques jours avant qu’elle meure.
  * Est-ce que vous vous aimiez?
  * Oui, dit-il tristement. Elle est, était, la seule personne que j’ai jamais aimée… dit-il d’un coup.



Loki voulut enlacer Freyr, mais il était toujours en colère contre lui.

  * Je suis désolé, j’aurais aimé la rencontrer.
  * Tu l’aurais aimé, souffla Freyr en souriant. Vous êtes semblables, physiquement et mentalement. Même si je crois que tu as hérité de mon talent pour la malice.
  * Je comprends pourquoi tu l’as fait mais… je ne sais pas.



Sa tête reposa sur l’épaule de Freyr.

  * Je commence à être à court de raisons pour te détester. Je veux vraiment être en colère…
  * C’est compréhensible, dit Freyr. Je ne t’en voudrais pas si tu voulais être en colère. Ce que je veux savoir par contre c’est… Que veux-tu faire maintenant?
  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire?
  * Eh bien… j’imagine que tu veux rester ici. Tes amis sont ici, ton petit-ami, ton cousin. Mais… je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux habiter avec moi pour qu’on essaie cette relation père/fils? Est-ce que tu veux rester où tu es mais que je reste proche? Ou tu ne veux plus jamais me voir?



C’était très honnête comme paroles, Loki n’avait jamais considéré vivre avec Freyr auparavant. Il avait toujours cru que l’homme était trop occupé à faire peu importe ce qu’il faisait de ses journées.

  * Hum, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment attaché à cet endroit. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes revenus. Mais n’as-tu pas d’autres choses à faire? Et ton livre?
  * J’ai voyagé pour mes recherches et j’ai des contacts si jamais j’ai besoin de plus d’informations. Je dois juste terminer de l’écrire. Je peux faire n’importe quoi, mais si tu as besoin de temps pour y penser, je comprendrais. Tu n’as pas à me donner une réponse maintenant, sourit-il. Je ne veux pas m’imposer dans ta vie. Mais je veux quand même en faire partie.



Freyr sourit à Loki, puis hésita un instant avant de l’attirer dans une accolade.

  * Prends le temps de penser à mon offre, ça ne dérangera pas mon travail du tout, et si c’est ce que tu veux alors je serais heureux de m’y obliger, dit-il.



 

Loki hésita puis enlaça Freyr et hocha la tête.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voilà, c'est finit :) J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette traduction.
> 
> J'ai fais de mon mieux pour bien traduire les expressions etc, mais je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite et je suis désolée si vous accrochez à certaines places :) mais j'espère ne pas avoir été trop nulle eheh.
> 
> Alors voilà, on se retrouvera peut-être pour une nouvelle traduction, qui sait ?
> 
> À la prochaine,  
> LEM

Tony était épuisé. La nuit dernière, la nièce et le neveu de Obie l’avaient gardé éveillé en l’énervant et en jouant avec ses choses. Ils étaient vraiment dérangeants.

Il s’assit, la tête enfouie entre ses bras posés sur son bureau en attendant que Loki arrive. Parce que sa tête était enfouie, il ne remarqua pas l’autre garçon entrer et sursauta lorsque la chaise à côté de la sienne crissa sur le sol.

Loki rit doucement de lui.

  * Heyyy, lança Tony en tournant la tête pour le regarder.
  * Fatigué?



Loki sortit ses choses et les arrangea sur sa table.

  * Juste un peu, murmura Tony et installèrent ses propres choses.
  * Combien de temps restent-ils?
  * La semaine. Ils ont la semaine de congé, à l’école privée, dit-il.
  * J’ai passé les huit dernières années dans une école privée.
  * Ah ouais, j’avais oublié, dit-il, remettant sa tête entre ses bras. Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ce soir? Ou on pourrait s’enfuir…
  * Tu veux dire _puis-je_ venir chez moi? Souris Loki. Mon éducation privée m’a appris à bien parler.



Tony grogna et cacha son visage.

  * Je pourrais manquer le prochain cours, ça te tente?
  * Où?
  * Je ne sais pas, quelque part… Eh puis, comment ça va avec Freyr? Vous vous êtes parlé ?
  * Il veut que j’habite avec lui, ricana Loki.
  * Vraiment?



Tony fut soudainement plus éveillé.

  * C’est chouette! Tu vas le faire?
  * Je crois que Thor me manquerait en fait, dit Loki en haussant les épaules.
  * Ouais, ce serait sans doute plus calme sans Thor aux alentours, sourit-il avant de faire un rictus. Alors tu _es_ sentimental envers lui après tout.
  * J’apprécie Thor.
  * Je sais que tu l’aimes, sourit-il parresseusement. J’étais sarcastique. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire si tu habites avec lui?
  * Je crois que les choses vont… rester comme elles sont.
  * Tant que je ne te perds pas à nouveau alors je suis content pour toi, dit Tony en lui faisant un clin d’œil.
  * Tu ne me perdras pas.
  * .. dit-il en se tournant pour lui lancer un regard séducteur. Pour ce soir donc…



XXXXX o XXXXX

Odin faisait très attention lorsqu’il était en présence de Loki alors il n’osa rien dire lorsque Tony vint à la maison. Il grogna au garçon mais resta généralement hors de leur chemin.

  * Quelqu’un est heureux, dit Tony lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Loki, et hors de portée des oreilles d’Odin.
  * Il essaie d’être gentil, dit Loki en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Tony. Maintenant je t’ai pour moi tout seul.
  * Oh que oui, sourit Tony en attrapant la tête de Loki pour l’embrasser.
  * Ma porte n’a toutefois pas de verrou.
  * Eh bien nous devrons être silencieux alors, dit Tony en faisant un rictus, tout en retournant Loki pour qu’il se retrouve contre le bureau à gauche de la porte.
  * Je t’ai manqué? grogna Loki.
  * Vraiment beaucoup dit Tony en penchant la tête pour la placer dans le cou de Loki, où il commença à suçoter la peau.



La tête de Loki se pencha sur le côté pour lui offrir davantage d’espace.

En suçant, Tony enleva sa veste avant de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Lorsqu’ils furent tous défaits, il s’attaqua au chandail de Loki et embrassa son torse jusqu’à atteindre un téton. Passant sa langue sur le petit bout de chair sensible, il fit gémir Loki, leva une main pour caresser gentiment son visage avant de la rabaisser et la poser sur son torse.

Les mains de Loki glissèrent des hanches de Tony à ses fesses, les pressant tout en rapprochant leur bassin, créant une petite friction entre leur érection.

Tony gémit contre la peau de Loki, son souffle chaud et agréable contre son torse sensible. Tony sourit et revint embrasser les lèvres de Loki tout en commençant à détacher leurs ceintures. Loki accéléra les  choses et ils finirent d’enlever leur pantalon complètement.

Après avoir retiré son chandail, l’abandonnant sur le sol, ils étaient tous les deux en caleçon. Tony glissa une main sur le devant du sous-vêtement de Loki pour caresser au travers du tissu son érection.

  * Le bureau ou le lit? Lequel est le plus _tentant_? ronronna-t-il contre l’oreille de Loki.



Ce dernier gémit, poussant son bassin plus fermement contre la main de Tony. Il déplaça ses baisers vers la mâchoire de Tony, son cou, puis suçota lui aussi la peau délicate.

Tony haleta, étirant le cou tandis qu’il enroulait sa main autour du pénis de Loki, commençant ainsi à le masturber. Loki enroula fermement ses bras autour de Tony puis ferma les yeux.

De son autre main, Tony attrapa l’élastique des boxers de Loki et les descendit jusqu’à ses chevilles. Il attrapa alors les fesses de Loki avant de pousser un doigt dans son anus. Loki siffla au nouveau contact, bougeant la bouche vers le cou de Tony tout en retirant le boxer de ce dernier.

Le doigt bougea en lui, puis un autre doigt s’ajouta pour s’assurer qu’il était suffisamment étiré. Lorsque la queue de Tony fut hors de son boxer, il rapprocha à nouveau leur bassin, créant une douce friction.

  * Anthony, soupira Loki, bougeant des hanches contre Tony.



Tony adorait quand Loki disait son nom au complet, tout spécialement dans des situations comme celle-ci. Il n’aurait jamais permis à quiconque de l’appeler ainsi sauf Loki. Il répéta le geste à nouveau, ajoutant un troisième doigt aux deux autres.

  * Ahhhh, Annnnnthony, souffla Loki contre la peau de Tony, bougeant toujours des hanches au même rythme que celles de l’autre.
  * Loki… soupira Tony.



Lorsque Loki fut suffisamment préparé, il souleva Loki pour l’asseoir sur le bureau. Il releva ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules avant de pousser le bout de son membre contre son entrée. La tête de Loki se pencha en arrière de plaisir. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche ouverte. Les mains de Loki agrippèrent fermement le bureau sous lui, et il remercia mentalement les dieux d’être si flexibles.

Tony poussa jusqu’à ce qu’il soit complètement à l’intérieur, ne bougeant pas pendant un instant pour laisser le temps à Loki de s’ajuster, créant de longs et profonds gémissements chez Loki, en harmonie avec les grognements de Tony.

  * Qu’est-ce qu’on disait à propos d’être silencieux? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil amusé en regardant le visage de Loki rougir.



Putain, il était sexy même comme ça. Loki se souvint soudainement qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls dans la maison et abaissa le son de ses gémissements. Tony se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser, assourdissant les gémissements qui vibrèrent au travers de leur corps à la place, lui faisant accélérer le rythme.

Loki haleta et son corps s’arqua, faisant sursauter sa queue dans le vide. Tony glissa une main le long des cuisses de Loki, le plus sensuellement possible, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

  * Hmmm, tu es si chaud… murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux noirs?



Loki hocha la tête et l’embrassa à nouveau. Il brisa finalement le baiser et pencha la tête en arrière lorsqu’il sentit le pénis de Tony percuter sa prostate, ce qui fit sourire Tony qui dirigea tous ses coups pour frapper encore et encore cet endroit.

En faisant cela, il pencha également la tête pour lécher le cou de Loki, l’embrassant doucement sur la mâchoire avant de se pencher à nouveau pour mordiller le cou. Loki siffla de bonheur et murmura des mots d’encouragements pour que Tony continue.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce fut le pire moment pour que la porte s’ouvre et que Freyr entre.

  * Hey Loki, désolé de te déranger mais j’ai… Dit-il d’un trait en regardant une feuille de papier, jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque la position dans laquelle étaient Tony et Loki : Tony, toujours à l’intérieur de Loki, figé et ayant tous les deux un regard de biche face à une voiture.



Freyr poussa un petit cri aigu avant d’ouvrir en grand les yeux, se retournant et fermant la porte en quittant.

Tony et Loki regardaient toujours dans cette direction, complètement choqués, rougissant et se sentant extrêmement gênés. Mais Tony ne l’admettrait jamais par contre. Il se retourna vers Loki et rit nerveusement.

  * Euh OK… tu veux que je continue ou… ? demanda-t-il, restant momentanément immobile.
  * Euh, je crois que ce serait bizarre si on continuait… dis Loki, surpris de constater qu’il était toujours en érection.
  * C’est vrai mais… Souffla Tony en baissant le regard aussi, puis en souriant. Est-ce qu’être pris dans une position compromettante t’excite? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil vers Loki.
  * Je ne crois pas.
  * Quelqu’un n’est pas du même avis, dit Tony en regardant sa queue et en souriant.
  * Baise-moi Anthony, dit Loki en roulant des yeux.
  * Comme tu veux, sourit Tony en recommençant ses va-et-vient.



Loki se masturba en même temps, pressé d’en finir. Tony était toujours dur, visiblement un peu excité par le fait d’avoir été pris en flag, et il augmenta le rythme de ses mouvements pour finir rapidement.

Loki mordit sa lèvre en essayant de ne pas crier, sentant son orgasme approcher. Tony l’embrassa rapidement, déplaçant ses lèvres et le soulevant légèrement pour qu’il soit appuyé sur le mur à côté du bureau. Il continua ensuite de le baiser, utilisant sa nouvelle position pour se frotter contre Loki, grognant lorsqu’il sentit le pénis de Loki frotter contre son estomac.

  * Mmmm



Tony ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes avant de donner un dernier coup, puis jouir à l’intérieur de Loki. Ce dernier ne retint pas un long gémissement, puis continua de se masturber jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne à son tour.

Tony, dont la tête reposait sur l’épaule de Loki depuis qu’il avait joui, ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il leva la tête pour lui donner un baiser lent, toujours high de son orgasme, puis il se retira de lui en même temps qu’il se sépara de ses lèvres.

  * Dieu, ce que je t’aime.



Loki l’attira sur lui, ne se souciant pas du poids.

  * Mmm, moi aussi mon amour.



Ils s’écroulèrent sur le sol, de sorte que Tony s’assit à califourchon sur Loki. Il ricana puis sourit.

  * Je suis si heureux que tu sois revenu.
  * Tu as certainement rendu les choses meilleures, sourit Loki.
  * Bien sur, je suis le meilleur, dit Tony de façon baveuse, bombant le torse.
  * Alors je suis quoi?
  * Le plus proche du premier, sourit-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue.
  * Hey! Dis Loki en pinçant son biceps.
  * Pas genre, un nanovote. Un débat pourrait rendre les votes égaux, soupira Tony, frottant une main sur l’endroit où Loki l’avait pincé.



Loki le pinça à nouveau.

  * Oww, hey! Ça fait mal… OK, très bien, tu es le meilleur. Le meilleur de l’univers.
  * C’est mieux, sourit Loki en hochant la tête.



Il sourit ensuite et caressa la nuque de Tony, utilisant sa main pour l’attirer dans un autre baiser. Tony roula des yeux mais soupira d’approbation et plaça ses mains sur la taille de Loki pour rester stable.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent pas manque d’air, ils gardèrent leurs visages proches, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux et souriant, sauf que celui de Tony devint rapidement un rictus.

  * Prêt pour un deuxième round?
  * Tu es incorrigible, dit Loki en haussant un sourcil et en soupirant, posant sa tête contre le mur.
  * Alors, c’est un non? Bouda Tony.
  * … je n’ai pas dit ça.




End file.
